Where All Wolves Won't Dare To Go
by PansyParkinslut
Summary: Hermione's studying to become an Animagus, but what she doesn't know is that it's a Pureblood family tradition to become one. Bounding through forests, they face problems, threats and discoveries that might very well change everything they've ever known.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"…_upon returning to human form, and vice versa-"_

_**Ding-Ding-Dong**_

"Alright Miss. Granger, times up," Professor McGonagall said standing to collect her papers, "You should be getting your theory results within the next few days."

Smiling, Hermione stood up from her desk, "Thank you Professor, actually I was glad that you were the one administering the test, it would have been hard to concentrate with someone up at the front with no first-hand knowledge. Plus, and I'm embarrassed to admit it, it made me feel like I was in school again. It feels nice to take a break from reality and just listen to a quill scratching against paper."

Professor McGonagall smiled, taking her papers, "Yes, well it was a pleasure to be your teacher again Miss. Granger. Oh, and I'd just like to say how proud I am that you want to go through with this, not many people aspire to be an animagus anymore. It seems people have just lost interest; since James and Sirius, you're the first I've heard of will this ambition."

"Well ever since you set the assignment a few years back, I've wanted to feel what it was like; to experience the rush you must feel every time you can just run, see the world from another point of view. I feel as though it will be amazing, every bone in my body just quivers with anticipation." Blushing, Hermione felt flushed just talking about it.

"Have a good day Miss. Granger." Professor McGonagall said in a kind but dismissive tone.

Feeling exhausted, Hermione left the room with a spring to her step. _This is it, _she thought, _done theory, next step execution! _ Hermione had been working towards this step for a few months now, having always excelled in school she was progressing quicker than most applicants. Having just graduated from Hogwarts almost two years ago, Hermione was doing fairly well. She had her own condo, not far from where Harry and Ginny had moved in at Grimmauld Place, it was on the smaller side but it was just her and Crookshanks living there. She liked it because of the view; the bay window in the lounge opened up to the park that her building back up on, in the winter she could see kids building snow forts and having snowball fights, and in the summer she could see people walking their dogs and having picnics by the stream that ran through. It was a nice place, but she preferred to spend her time out side; most nights she'd fall asleep on the swing she put on her back deck, others she would spend in the forest in the park.

As she neared the apparation point she noticed Harry talking to Moody, he'd recently begun an internship with the auror department under him. Even though he just started Moody had him out doing all sorts of odd jobs; sometimes it was alleged Deatheater sightings, other times it was as simple as a kneazle trying to get into their garbage. Still, Harry was gone during all waking hours of the day, which left Ginny very lonely; sometimes she'd go to the Burrow, other times she went to Diagon Alley, but today Hermione decided she needed some girl time and with a _*POP*_, she left the Ministry.

It was a blustery day as Hermione climbed the old crumbling steps to 12 Grimmauld Place, holding her hair out of her eyes; the sun was high in the sky insinuating that it was close to noon. Stomach rumbling, Hermione knocked on the faded door.

She smiled as Ginny opened it and greeted her with a hug, "Hey, I just saw Harry at the Ministry, is he going to be home late again?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah," Ginny sighed, inviting her in, "He's been on call all week, they've got him running around after complaints. You'd never know how they manage without him."

"Sounds like you need a distraction," declared Hermione, walking towards the kitchen, "With the amount of work they have him doing after just starting, you need any excuse to stop worrying." Hermione sat down at the kitchen, waving her wand towards the kettle. "I say we go to Diagon Alley, do some shopping and get some lunch."

As Ginny finished making the tea, Hermione could tell that she was pondering her reasonings, so Hermione took the opportunity to look around the kitchen; Harry and Ginny hadn't changed much since Molly's rampage back in fifth year, but they had painted the cabinets a soft white, and Hermione had to say looked _much_ better than the dull yellow that was there before. The counters had also been scrubbed bare and they got a new table and chair set for the kitchen.

By the time Hermione finished her observations, Ginny had brought the tea over to the table, "Alright," Ginny finally said, "I'll go with you to Diagon Alley, but on one condition…We get the food first." Grinning, she sipped her tea. "Actually, I've been meaning to get some more owl treats for Hedwig for a few days now."

"Perfect! I need some food for Crookshanks too." Hermione decided, "I also wanted to stop by Flourish and Blotts, I wanted to pick up another book on Animagi Transformations."

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Ginny, "How was your test, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!"

"Oh no, it's fine," Hermione reassured her, "And it turned out Professor McGonagall was over-seeing it. Which, I thought was a relief because of own experience with the transformations. But question seventeen really did throw me loop." said Hermione, starting to worry.

"Oh Hermione," Cried Ginny, "You were top of your class; you have nothing to worry about." She smiled, "Now come on, we can go see Luna at Ollivanders. I heard she's been learning how to make wands now too!"

So Hermione helped Ginny gather up the dishes and magic them clean and away, walking towards the door Hermione brought up something she'd been thinking about for a while. "Say, Ginny, I know this is a personal question, but I've been wondering whether you and Harry have talked about kids yet." Blushing, Hermione rushed, "I mean; I know you've only been married for six months, but you to just could not keep your hands off each other that night."

Groaning, Ginny stopped, "Well actually we have. We were at the Burrow a few weeks ago; Bill was there too, with Phlegm and all the Phlegm Juniors, and well, turns out she's pregnant again. With her fourth one! So I guess Mum must have been a little annoyed, because of course she's only warmed up to Phlegm a bit since the grandkids started popping up; so she turned to me and asked _me_ if me and Harry were planning on having any kids soon. And that got Harry going, Dad wasn't home, and Bill had conveniently went to make tea, so there I was, everyone putting me one the spot. I panicked! I didn't know what to do…I sat there, my face getting redder and redder. So what did I do; I bolted. Oh Merlin, I still can't believe I did that. I just ran, ran out to the corn fields, and didn't stop until I reached the old Quidditch pitch."

"Merlin, Ginny are you okay?" said Hermione, now looking directly at her friend.

"Yeah," sighed Ginny, "I'm fine…Harry found me a little after that, and we talked; it was just that they were all staring at me, I felt like I was a child again. But no, it was okay, we talked and I calmed down. We will eventually have kids, just not when he's working so many hours."

"GINNY!" squealed Hermione, "That's awesome! I'm so happy for you, I mean; I know you're not having kids now, but still! This is cause for a celebration, everything we do today is on me-"

"Hermione I can't-"

"Yes you can," cut off Hermione, "I don't want to hear it. Come on, let's go." And with that Hermione continued down the hall to the door.

Ginny sighed, but followed her down the hall none the less. They piled on hats and scarves, pulled on some coats and gloves and stepped outside into the chilling May air. Hermione held her coat around her at the first tug of wind, grabbed Ginny's arm and disapparated with the distinctive _*POP*_.

As they were leaving Hermione set aside all doubts from her test, and all thoughts of future ones. Though, little could be said the same for the blond haired man just sitting down to his final principles test.

Draco Malfoy had just started writing his final test in the process of becoming an animagus, and already his hand was cramping and his eyes blurred as he skimmed over the same question for what must have been the seventh time.

Sighing, Draco put his quill down and ran his hand through his hair; how was he supposed to remember the difference between an animagus and a werewolf, he learned that back in third year. Then it clicked, Snape, he had been the one to teach that class, _stupid page three hundred and ninety-four, no need to remember that, just prissy, know-it-all Hermione Granger's condescending answer. _And with that he had the answer.

"Please, sir. _An animagus is a wizard who elects into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter…"_

_There that wasn't so hard, just twenty-nine more questions to go, _Draco was growling with impatience. There was still two hours until the test was over, and he'd been staring at all the questions with the same blank look on his face. These people were crazy, there was no way he could know the answers to some of these questions, let alone actually _need_ to. With another glance at the questions, stalling, he noticed one farther down the page. _Now that's just ridiculous, why, in Merlin's name, would we need to know what happens when mating in animagus form? Seriously, _Draco thought, t_his is just getting weird. _

The rest of the test passed by in a similar fashion; Draco criticizing the necessities of the questions then reluctantly scribbling down half-hearted answers, knowing that the test was just a formality and didn't count for anything, at least for him, what with his father administering it.

"_Now Draco, it's family legacy that all Malfoy's have this skill. I cannot tell you the sheer number of times this has come in handy. But just remember son, being a Malfoy isn't just a name, it's also how you act. We don't care what your animal is, as long as you keep up the pureblood façade."_

"_Yes, father." Draco accepted_

"_I don't want you to feel as though you need to hide it. I, for one, am a raven, but your mother's a lion."_

"_Thank you father." Draco replied._

"_Now go, study, tomorrow you write your test."_

Draco ran a hand through his hair as Lucius took his papers. "I'll have them marked and ready for dinner, go wash up. I don't want to see you covered in ink at the table."

Draco hastily left his father's study; he walked down the dim hallway reflecting on what his father told him. He had only heard about this legacy a month ago, but that was the first time he had heard his father talk about his own transformation. Narcissa had told him about her own from while she was helping him study for one of his theory test; his aunt Bellatrix had been there too, but all she talked about was how rushed he was to complete his training. The other pureblood families started to train their children after they completed their third year of school, either Hogwarts or Durmstrang, whereas Draco didn't start his training until he graduated. Bella blamed his mother for that, she said she was too soft, that's why she was a lion; Bella was a snake, just like The Dark Lord. Narcissa had said that she didn't want anything to go wrong, or for Draco to get mutated or maimed; Lucius didn't care, he only wanted his son to be the best, and he figured if Draco could master the art in led time then it took the other children, he would be.

Draco knew what his father had said, yet he couldn't help but think that Lucius really would get mad if his animagi form didn't meet his father's expectations; and with Draco's twentieth birthday just a week away, he didn't know if he'd be ready in time. Part of the this legacy was that the animal you transform into cannot be revealed until the night of your twentieth birthday, so Draco was feeling nervous; all the kids he's grown up with have been practicing for years, they know what to do, Draco felt like he was going into his apparation examination without knowing the three D's, Destination, Determination and Deliberation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sun was blazing through the window by the time Hermione woke up, she shielded her eyes from the light; closing her eyes at the pounding in her head, Hermione rolled over groaning. She and Ginny had gone out with Luna after she got off work last night and she hadn't managed to crawl into bed until two in the morning. Hermione could vaguely remember seeing Seamus Finnigan standing on the bar at The Three Broomsticks, though how they got to Hogsmeade is a mystery.

Hermione woke up a few hours later, rolling onto her back she realized that her head no longer felt like it was being stepped on by a troll, but rather like a wand was tapping on the back of her head. She was debating about whether she should get up when she heard a tap on the window. Looking over she saw a tawny brown owl carrying her copy of today's Daily Prophet. Hermione got up to let it in, she slipped a knut into its pouch as she unrolled the paper.

"_Witch Accused of Having Son Turned Into a Werewolf" _

Hermione sighed, _some people_, she thought setting the paper down on her bed. Ever since the second Wizarding War, the Ministry has been sending out yearly cheques to those suffering with lycanthropy; which meant that this was not the first witch to try to scam some money from the Ministry.

As Hermione thumped from her bedroom she heard banging, groaning she turned to answer it wondering _who could possibly be at my door at… 8::30 in the morning. Merlin's pants, I need more sleep._ She was almost at her door when she heard the banging again. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Calm down."

"Sorry ma'am can't calm down." came a muffled voice from behind the door.

Pulling open the door Hermione found herself face-to-face with a big burly man dressed in auror robes. "Umm," started Hermione, "what can I do for you, sir?"

"We're evacuating the building ma'am, there's a gas leak."

"Sir, I'm a witch, now what's this really about."

"Sorry ma'am, the Dark Mark's been cast over the building, I'm afraid."

"What? That makes no sense, I'm Hermione Granger, I was there when Harry killed You-Know-Who."

Shaking his head, the man looked at her, "Merlin, so you are. But I'm afraid it still stands ma'am; now, if you'd like to come with me I can bring you down to Harry."

Hermione sighed, "Alright, I just have to grab my cat."

Draco was walking down a path along a sheer cliff on the edge on the Malfoy property, thinking about how Lucius was acting this morning at breakfast. His father hadn't been able to get Draco's test results ready until then; but he had obviously passed the test, even scored some extra marks, but his father had been on edge all night. Draco hadn't seen his father this nervous since The Dark Lord still reigned. Even his mother seemed worried, he had heard her crying in the parlour when Bellatrix came for a visit; he had sent the house elves in to spy, but all they found out was that Bella had no idea how it happened. So, Draco, now more confused than ever, went on a walk.

It was a cool day for the start of June, but the wind coming off the bay was warm. Draco's parents stopped letting him read the paper ever since the Ministry started bashing all the former Deatheaters whenever they ran out of news. Draco was at a loss, he had no idea what was bothering his parents and his aunt so; and with his birthday coming up, he wasn't taking any chances. He had to find out what happened, and soon. Legacy be damned, Narcissa was just too old to be under this kind of stress.

Draco was sitting on a rock staring out into the bay when he heard the distinctive _*POP*_; turning towards the noise, he saw that Hermi, his childhood house elf, had apparated onto a nearby rock.

"Master Draco," Hermi began, out of breath, "Hermi has been looking everywhere for you! Mistress Narcissa has been calling for you, Mistress Bella is leaving."

"Thanks Hermi," Draco said glancing at her, "Have you heard any more about what they were talking about earlier?"

"No, sir, sorry, sir." Hermi said staring at her toes, "Hermi is most aggrieved, Hermi will be trying harder."

Draco sighed, he'd lived with house elves long enough to know that Hermi thought she deserved to be punished. "Thank you Hermi, I'll be right along. You may go now, but I forbid you to punish yourself over this."

Hermi looked up at Draco with tears in her eyes, "Thank you Master Draco." And with that Hermi apparated back to the manor with another _*POP*_.

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Hermione as she came up to Harry.

"I don't know, we got a call saying that there's been a dark mark cast over your apartment. By the time I got over here, someone had already removed the mark and started evacuating the building."

Hermione sighed, "Okay, well thanks Harry, I'm going to go see Ginny, is she at your place or the burrow?"

Harry rubbed his eyes, it looked like he hadn't slept all night, "Umm…She's at the burrow."

"Great, thanks Harry, do you mind if I drop Crookshanks off at your place?"

Harry waved her off, "Yeah, yeah, sure. Have a good day Hermione."

"Bye Harry, and thanks!"

Hermione trudged down the road carrying Crookshanks, her head still hurt and her brain wasn't quite sure it should be up yet; but still, Hermione dropped Crookshanks off at 12 Grimmauld Place and apparated to the Burrow with a _*POP*_.

A warm breeze blew across Hermione's face when she appeared at the Burrow, she felt warmer on the inside too. Hermione loved the Burrow, she loved spending her summers here as a _kid_. Ron was still living here, even though he was away at a Wizarding University somewhere in the Alps; she missed Ron, but they had been on bad terms ever since she broke up with him after graduation. He spent most of his time at school now, but usually came home for the holidays. Around his family, Hermione and Ron usually just danced around each other; pretended things were the same as they use to be. Hermione sighed; she missed those days, she didn't need to be careful about what she said, or skip around unresolved feelings. But she brightened up when she remembered that he was dating Lavender Brown again; they'd been dating for most of the semester, so when Ron came back for the summer he'd have no thoughts left to spare on Hermione.

Composing herself, Hermione walked up the path to the Burrow, she breathed the fresh smalls of summer on the way and giggled at the gnomes playing hide-and-go-seek with Bill and Fleur's elder kids, Victoire, Dominique and Louis. She waved at them as she let herself in through the old batter front door of the Burrow; calling out a greeting, Hermione found Ginny, Molly and Fleur having tea in the living room.

As she walked into the room, Molly got up and bustled herself over to Hermione, "Oh, Hermione dear are you alright," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, as she folded Hermione into a big hug, "We've only just heard, they sent out another Daily Prophet this morning. I guess they haven't had such big news since the war."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley-" Hermione had started to answer, only to be interrupted by a _tap tap tap_ on the window; Hermione looked over as Ginny got up to let the owl in.

"Huh," said Ginny undoing the latch on the window, "I've never seen this bird before." Ginny reached towards the bird as it flew in the window, only to have it fly towards Hermione; as she undid the ties on the owl's leg she read the front of the envelope:

_Miss H Granger,_

_The Living Room,_

_The Burrow,_

_Ottery ST. Catchpole,_

_Daven._

It was written in emerald green ink; Hermione dropped the letter, it was her results from her last theory test.

Draco walked into the dark parlor after walking back from the cliff; he knew his aunt would disapprove, but Draco was hoping that if he had her irritated enough she would spill about what had everyone on edge. He saw Narcissa and Bellatrix seated on the antique couch, empty tea cups set on a tray currently being carried away by another house elf. _Huh, _Draco thought, _guess she wasn't ready to leave when they sent Hermi._ "Mother," greeted Draco, taking a seat across from them, "Aunt Bella. How was your visit?"

"It was fine Draco," cooed Bellatrix, "I heard about your test results, 112%. Very good; that's better than your father and he got the full seven preparation years."

Nodding in approval, Narcissa agreed, "She's right Draco, I'm very proud of you. Lucius only got 105%. You did better than him by almost ten percent and you had five years less study time." Narcissa smiled and stood to give her son a hug. "Now, say goodbye to your aunt and she'll be back tomorrow for your final assessment."

Draco turned to give his aunt Bellatrix a hug goodbye, "Have a good night aunt, I'll see you tomorrow."

Bellatrix smiled, "Bye now Draco. Don't forget to go over your notes, it wouldn't do to be rusty, now will it?"

"Of course aunt." said Draco, showing his aunt to the door.

"Have a safe trip." Narcissa called as Bellatrix shut the door behind her and disapparated with the usual _*POP*_.

Draco turned to his mother in the foyer, running his hand through his hair and asked, "How was your visit mother?"

"It was fine Draco, thank you," Narcissa replied with a small smile, "Now if you'll excuse me, i must go see to dinner." She turned and wandered off down the long hall towards the old kitchen in the back of the house.

"Merlin's pants," mumbled Draco as he turned to go up the stairs. He sighed, _Oh well, maybe I'll have better luck with Lucius._ Draco clumped up the stair towards his father's office; it was on the third floor down a long hall way parallel to the front of the house. He was just about to knock when he heard some muffled voices coming from the other side of the door. Draco paused, he could only make out some of the words, _"… muggle building… Potter… Dark Mark... Aurors-" _Draco's heart caught in his throat; _did he just say 'Dark Mark'? How is that even possible? The Dark Lord's been dead for three years now._

Draco backed away from Lucius's study and hurried back down the stairs to his room on the second floor; once he was there he started shaking. Draco didn't want The Dark lord to come back, and as much as his parents pretended they did, he knew otherwise. He ran a hand through his hair, so that's what his parents were keeping from him; and it has absolutely nothing to do with his revelation day. Draco breathed a sigh of relief, _The Dark Lord can never come back,_ he thought, calming down. He was being ridiculous, he was just nervous about his birthday that was all. So that's what he told himself over and over again as he rolled over onto his bed to take a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_*POP*_

Draco startled awake, spasaming in his blankets he rolled over to see who had apparated into his room. A short bald figure was standing over him; Draco blinked a few times to clear the sleep and realized that it was his mother's personal house elf, Mitzi.

"Young Master Draco must be coming down for supper now, sir." Mitzi said staring at her toes.

Draco sat up, ran his hand through his hair and said, "Thanks Mitzi, you may go now."

"Yes, sir, yes Young Master Draco." Mitzi said nodding her head before disapparating with a _*POP*_.

Draco sighed, he didn't like talking to Mitzi; he'd told her plenty of times that he wasn't Lucius, she had no need to fear him, but she still refused to look at him. Shaking his head, Draco stood up and went down stairs to the dining room.

The dining room was a great Victorian room, the ceiling was fifteen feet high and the table could sit an army. The window hangings were a deep green and the table coverings the same; all the plates and cups matched the silverware. Every time he walked into that room he thought he was back in the Slytherin's common room. Draco sighed, his parents were seated at the far end of the table, closest to the kitchens; as he walked towards his parents Draco saw Hermi come out of the kitchen to set a place for him.

Lucius looked up at Draco as he neared his seat; looking at his father, Draco couldn't distinguish his expression, but he knew it wasn't a good one.

"Draco, please, come sit." Lucius droned, "We have much to catch up on." He waited for Draco to take his seat across from Narcissa before continuing. "I hear that Bellatrix will be coming by again tomorrow for an assessment."

Draco nodded

"I fear that your mother and I will not be present during that time. We have an urgent matter that needs attending."

Draco narrowed his eyes, _this has something to do with the dark mark, I know it does._

"But of course the house elves will be if you need anything, and Bella is taking you out for supper afterwards"

Draco nodded again and the rest of the supper was spent in silence; the only noise was coming from the house elves opening the doors to the kitchen while they were changing the courses.

Hermione's hands were shaking as she stood with Ginny; her heart was beating mile a minute, she felt like her chest was about to explode in her chest. Her breathing was ragged and her hands were sweating.

"_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are sorry to announce that due to your test results you must come in to the Ministry this evening at 7pm to our Improper Use of Magic Office; Level Two, in our Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

_Have a great day. Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk"_

The words still rang in Hermione's ears as she took the Ministry lift up to the second floor. Hermione had collapsed on the couch seconds after reading the letter, Ginny had to pry it out of her clenched hands. Hermione could vaguely remember what she said, "Well, maybe there was a mistake, it might just be a clerical error." All Hermione could muster in response was a grunt.

Standing here in the lift next to Ginny was playing with Hermione's nerves; she was going over every question one the test trying to think of her answer. She had given more than enough detail on them all, and she knew the textbook answers off by heart; Hermione just couldn't think of a reason why they would need to call her in.

Hermione glanced at Ginny, she was ringing her hands; she seemed as nervous as she was. As soon as Ginny had read the letter she sent Harry a note telling him had happened. As the lift _dinged_ and a voice said _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_ Hermione's head snapped forward. She took a deep breath as the doors opened; with a glance at Ginny she stepped out.

"You're not doing it right Draco." sighed Bellatrix for the fifth time.

Draco had been practicing the incantation aloud for the past half hour; it was like first year charms class all over again. He sighed, lowering his wand Draco ran his hand through his hair; it was warm outside and a fine sheet of sweat had appeared on his skin. He had discarded his coat on a nearby rock and was glaring from the sun setting in front of him. They had been practicing all afternoon, it was almost 6 now, and Draco was getting hungry. Shaking his head he raised his wand, "Alright, I'll try again."

Draco screwed up his face concentrating about the spell while Bellatrix used _legitimacy._ Messed up, maybe; but it was the only way that Draco was doing to be prepared in time. He was emptying his mind when he heard a _thump_ opening his eyes he saw that his aunt had dropped her wand and was staring horrified at something over the manor. Draco frowned about to ask what was wrong when he turned around. Both his wand and his jaw dropped; there, over his house, was none other than _The Dark Mark_. Draco forgot to breath, this was the second time today, and as far as he knew, both his aunt and his father's Dark Marks have been paler than him since the end of the last war.

Bellatrix started screaming, she ran over to Draco and grabbed his arm; with a _*POP*_ she apparated them both to the Ministry. Storming up the atrium, his aunt looked a mess. Some people screamed and fled when the saw her, others hide and whimpered. But Bellatrix paid them no mind; her eyes were focused on the secretary's desk at the far end of the room. As she approached, Draco saw the woman's eyes widen and her lip start to tremble. "Can I h-h-help you M-miss Lestrange?" stuttered the witch.

"Yes," Snapped his aunt, "Where's your auror department?"

"Second floor ma'am, Department of Magical-"

Bellatrix cut her off, "Yes, yes. Thank you." She turned to him, "Come along Draco, no sense keeping this from you too." She said with a knowing smirk. She dragged him over to the lefts and basically jumped in to the nearest one and in the shock of what had happened, actually tripped. Bellatrix; his aunt, one of the snobbiest, meanest people he ever knew, actually tripped. Draco was stunned, so stunned that he didn't even realize who else was in the lift with him. But that didn't matter, the bushy-haired witch didn't either; she seemed tense, almost as if she had seen the dark mark too.

Draco and his aunt stepped out of the lift when it called the floor they wanted, so did the witch; both oblivious to the other they started down opposite ends of the floor. Draco went towards the aurors with his aunt, and her most likely to see Scarhead.

Bellatrix marched right up to the nearest wizard; Draco recognized him and sneered in disgust; only to remember that this wasn't the same Moody who had turned him into a ferret in his fourth year. Yet as he stared suspiciously at Draco, he couldn't help but feel as though this Moody would have done it too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hermione felt like she was in a dream; her feet were carrying her down the hall to Mafalda's office, it was like she had no control over them. Inch by inch, door by door, her and Ginny were getting closer and closer. The paintings on the walls seemed to mock her; stumbling down the hall, Hermione felt like the hall was getting longer and longer, and all her legs wanted to do was reach the end. She felt as though she was running, her breath caught in her throat and she develop a fine layer of sweat on her brow. And then they were there; outside her door, _Mafalda Hopkirk_, plain as day, dark as night. This was it.

Hermione shuddered, and with a glance at Ginny she knocked on the hard wooden door. It seemed like hours before someone opened the door, a million thoughts were running through her head right now. _What if I failed? What if they found out about Christmas break?_

The snow was falling, almost like puffy little clouds. Hermione watched them fall and swirl, twisting in the wind like dancers. They twisted around trees and under bridges, flew by windows and whipped up stray leaves. It had been warm for the end of December; the rivers hadn't yet completely frozen but the trees had lost most of their leaves and what remained were covered in the falling snow. Hermione had been studying her animagus notes in the Grimmauld Place library since noon that day; it was now a quarter after one at night. She knew she should go home but she was getting frustrated; she'd never studied a particular type of magic so long and not been able to use it. "Urgh!" exclaimed Hermione startling a nearby bird, _This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of, if we don't practice, of course we won't be able to successfully transform without injury! It's absurd!_

That's when Hermione got her idea; she glanced around at the white park to check for any muggles and found herself alone in the park. She smirked, most uncharacteristically for her, and disapparated with a _*POP*._

Hermione had apparated to a forest south of England; it was a dark forest with trees everywhere some towering over the sun, others just reaching for the sky. She smiled; Hermione had picked this place because she knew that the trees would give some protection from the falling snow, therefore leaving the ground the dull earthy brown colour of dirt. Taking out her wand Hermione started breathing deeply, she knew all the fundamentals like to back of her hand, she had even studied the way McGonagall had transformed numerous times. She knew she was ready, all she had to do was focus.

Closing her eyes, Hermione couldn't help but notice how similar the procedure was to Apparation and the three D's. All she had to do was picture herself becoming her animal (a little difficult seeing as her first time and she had no idea what animal she would change into) and once she had that fixed firmly in her head she just needed to will herself to change, to feel it happening.

Hermione was just about to give up when she felt herself change; she could feel her body hunching over and her arms extending. She felt a funny tingle at her tailbone and her ears stated to extend. Before she could fully process what was happening, it had already happened. Now, Hermione would have been shocked if she hadn't of just transformed into an animal. Because that's exactly what she was now, an animal, but with the knowledge of her true self and how to return to it. Other than that, she couldn't think of anything else that mattered.

Shaking her head Hermione spun around, briefly catching a glimpse of her tail, she felt her eyes prick up, _Tail?_ A faint voice echoed in the back of her head. Shaking the voice from her head Hermione bounded up a nearby hill on all four legs_, Four legs? _There it was again; blinking, Hermione realized she was hungry. Sniffing around on the ground she caught a scent of deer, _scent of deer? _Hermione growled, _growled? _What was wrong with her, she though pushing the voice from her head. Later Hermione would realize that it was just her inquisitive side poking through, but she was an animal now, and animals don't have voices in their heads. So, pushing that voice as far from her mind as it would get, Hermione picked up that scent trail again and started to follow it up the hill. She followed it as far as a pond before she realized that she was also thirsty, so she stopped for a drink; while she was drinking she thought she felt a tingling inside her head. Shaking the excess water and the tingling from her head, Hermione got distracted by a bird flying overhead, _I bet I can catch that_, she thought leaping up in the air.

Hermione paled, _What _if _they had found out about last Christmas?_ The next morning, she had found herself in that same forest by the pond surrounded by feathers; she also had a funny taste in her mouth, but she got sick just thinking about it. Hermione had just turned to run away when she heard the door click open, she took a deep breath and turned to face Ms. Hopkirk. Only it wasn't Mafalda who opened the door, it was Professor McGonagall. Hermione's eyes widened, "Professor, what are you doing here!" squeaked Hermione.

McGonagall smiled, "I wanted to be the first to congratulate you; you have received the highest score I've ever seen, 112%." McGonagall hugged her, "I'm so proud of you Miss. Granger." And with that, Hermione fainted.

"What can I do you for ma'am Lestrange?" Moody growled, tearing his gaze off of Draco.

If Bellatrix was frightened, and Draco knew she was, she didn't show it, "I need a report drawn up." She answered calmly.

"For what? You might not of heard, but a Dark mark was cast over a muggle dwelling earlier today." Moody paused and glanced back at Draco, "You, uhh, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now would you?" He asked looking uneasy.

Bellatrix glared, "Most certainly not, in fact that's why I'm here." She responded, a pinch of fear edging its way into her voice, "Another one's been cast, only just a few minutes ago."

Moody looked at her suspiciously, Draco thought it looked almost like he was implying that she did it. His aunt must of thought the same, because she had suddenly drawn herself up to her full height and had a contagious sneer on her face, "If you are trying to imply that I was the one who cast it, then you're a fool old man. Why would I be here reporting it if _I_ was the one who casted it? And why would it be hanging over Malfoy Manor?"

At her last question Moody's smug expression was whipped off his face, "I-is that so? Well that changes things then. Here, we were thinking it was just some depressed death eaters trying to bring back _the good old days_, when the death eaters themselves are being attacked."

"Wrong again old man, Draco and I were the only ones at the property other than the house elves and we're both still alive." Bellatrix said sneering once more, "And I'm guessing that no one was hurt earlier today either." She finished with a smirk.

Moody growled, "I suppose your right, still, this means I'm going to be needing to talk to some of your house elves Mr. Malfoy." addressing Draco for the first time in the conversation.

"Uhh, right." Draco mumbled, before turning to the empty space beside him and calling, "Hermi, Mitzi, come here" and with two loud _*POP*_'s the house elves were now occupying the empty space. "I need you two to go with this man and answer some questions about the last hour, okay?" Draco asked looking at the two of them, "He just needs some information about how The Dark Mark appeared over the manor okay? But you don't have to tell him anything you feel uncomfortable saying. If any questions like that come up, he can ask me directly." Draco told them, throwing a cold look at Moody. "But I want you two to come find me after two hours, whether he's one or not, starting when I leave okay?"

Yes Young Master Draco," The responded, Mitzi staring at her toes while Hermi was bobbing her head enthusiastically; she always did love coming to the Ministry.

Draco turned back to Moody and gave him another cold look, "Two hours will give you plenty of time, if you don't get the answers you were hoping for, then maybe you're looking in the wrong place." Throwing one last sneer Moody's way, Draco and his aunt made their way back to the atrium and with a _*POP*_ disapparated to the Lestrange Manor.

Groaning, Hermione opened her eyes; she was lying on a couch somewhere. It was a pale cream and had a high back. The walls in the room were a darker cream, but it didn't make the couch look washed out. Looking around the room she saw Ginny crouched in front of her with a worried look, McGonagall clutching a tissue and Mafalda making tea.

When Ginny noticed that Hermione was awake she stood up, "Are you okay?" She asked, eyes full of concern.

Raising a hand to her head Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." Then remembering why she was here, she stood up and turned on Mafalda Hopkirk, "I can't believe you did that to me!" she yelled, "Do you have any idea how much distress you put me through."

Noticing that Hermione was now on the verge of tears, Mafalda was at a loss for words, "I'm sorry Miss. Granger but it's not something I can just put in a letter. There's a process I have to go through when it comes to abnormal scoring like this." Stepping from foot to foot, Mafalda looked at her feet, "Now, if you like I can tell you why I called you in."

Hermione sighed, when she first read that letter she was petrified, now she was just irritated, "Fine, Ms. Hopkirk, why have you called me in?"

'Well, as Professor McGonagall said, you have received the highest score in Ministry records, with a 112%. Now, this is very unusual, so the Ministry would like permission to monitor some vitals during your first transformation."

Hermione thought back to Christmas and blushed, "Would it have to be the _first_ transformation or just one of the first?"

Mafalda frowned, "Well I suppose not, but it would be more effective if it was the first one."

Now, Professor McGonagall had been watching this exchange take place, and she had come to know Hermione very well over her time at Hogwarts; so when Hermione glanced her way, she could see the smirk that had grown from her usually terse mouth.

"Now," Mafalda continued, "I understand that you still have your practical exam to take, but I just wanted to assure you that the Ministry has taken a special interest in your learning. I have taken the liberty to put together a small group of highly accomplished witches and wizards to oversee your training. It won't start until the summer of course, because, of course, Professor McGonagall here will be the head of it."

All Hermione could do not to pass out again was nod, she was in shock. Not only was her training going to be sped up and her _first_ transformation monitored, but McGonagall somehow knew what had happened during Christmas. Hermione groaned, "Alright."

Mafalda smiled, assuming Hermione's groan was a groan of impatience, "Perfect, I'll send you an owl in a few weeks' time and let you know when and where your first lesson will be. Have a great day Miss. Granger.

Hermione and Ginny said their good byes and left, they walked back down the hall towards the lifts. Hermione's heart rate had just returned to normal when she saw a familiar blond head walking into a lift in front of them. She froze. It was Malfoy, _what was he doing here? And what was he doing in the auror's department? _That's when Hermione noticed another head with him. _Bellatrix Lestrange! What, in the name of Merlin's sagged left-_

"Hermione" Ginny asked, interrupting her thoughts, "Are you alright?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she pointed to the back of the disappearing heads.

Ginny squeaked, "Malfoy! Who's that with- Bellatrix! What do you think _they're _doing here?"

Hermione tilted her head, "I don't know, but I bet it has something to the Dark Mark this morning." And Hermione stomped off in the direction the auror department.

The door clicked behind Hermione as she and Ginny left Mafalda's office; sitting down, McGonagall let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding in. She glanced up at Mafalda, she was frowning.

"Why doesn't she want us to see her first transformation?" she asked, still puzzling over the conversation.

McGonagall just laughed, "Because she's already had her first transformation, you could tell from the way she fidgeted when you mentioned it."

Mafalda was stunned, "Fascinating. Just fascinating. Not even done her theory and already at least one successful transformation." She sighed, shaking her head. "112%, I still can't believe it, the highest score ever was 110% and that was yours Minerva. Absolutely amazing.

The Lestrange manor was a lot like the Malfoy one, only darker; Draco shuddered as it came into view. There was ivy growing all down the sides of it, and the trees were over grown. _I suppose it has its own beauty to it,_ thought Draco, _just in a more foreboding manner._

"Well," started his aunt, "I guess you'll just have to stay here until your parents get back."

Draco frowned, "Yes, where are my parents?"

"They're off trying to figure out what in the name of The Dark Lord happened earlier today."

Sighing, Draco lead his aunt through the front door, as soon as the passed the threshold she started shaking. He led her to the drawing room and called for some house elves to bring her some tea. The drawing room was similar to the parlor at the Malfoy manor, only bigger; it also had a piano. It was a big wooden thing, with snake carvings all around the outer shell. And as far as Draco knew, no one ever used it; but it had been a wedding present for Draco's parents, so she kept it. It was allegedly enchanted to create beautiful music by whoever played it, but there was a catch; once you played it, you couldn't stop. You were addicted, you couldn't sleep, and you couldn't eat. All you could do was play the piano.

Once Draco got his aunt calmed down and gave her some tea, he went upstairs. He spent a lot of his childhood here what with his mother taking care of the place while his aunt and uncle were in Azkaban. He had a nice room, it was on the fourth floor, but it had a cooling charm for the summers; he hadn't been here much since his aunt had broken out of Azkaban, so his bed was still done up in a childish manner. He had an array of snake and dragon stuffed animals piled on his pillows, and his bed was still shaped like sleigh. Draco was just thankful he was rich enough to of had a king bed even then. Sitting down on his bed, Draco ran a hand through his hair; it had been a long day, not to mention the fact that his evaluations with Bellatrix were tiresome.

Looking out the window, Draco saw that the sun had completely disappeared behind the horizon; all that was left were a few golden streaks stretching across the black sky. There was no moon tonight and the wind blowing through his window was colder than it should be, and not because of the cooling charm.

Frowning, Draco got up to look out the window. Looking out by the bay that the two manors sat on, he saw streams of mist inching their way across the lawn. Draco cursed, Death Eaters; having no idea if they were the ones sending up the Dark Marks or not, he ran down the old stairs to warn his aunt. But by the time he reached the drawing room Draco heard a knock on the door. Turning towards his aunt he whispered, "Death Eaters." And put a finger to his lips, as he crept towards the front doors. Yanking open the big double doors, Draco pulled his wand out and aimed it at the person standing on the porch.

Draco all but dropped his wand when he realized who it was standing in front of him, his jaw dropped about a foot, and he rubbed his eyes; Draco would never in a million years of thought he'd be standing in fount of this person ever again.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I have no idea why Malfoy was here." Sighed Harry

"You must have some idea," she complained, "I can't think of a single reason why the prat and his aunt would be at the Ministry, especially in _this_ department."

"Hermione, I have no idea why he was here, I'm sorry." repeated Harry, taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples.

"Urgh! Fine!" cried Hermione "Am I aloud back in my apartment now?"

Harry smiled, "Well that I do know, we didn't find anything in the building; so yes, yes you're allowed back in your apartment."

Hermione relaxed her shoulders, "Thanks Harry." Sighed Hermione turning to Ginny, "I need to grab Crookshanks, want to come back to my place for tea?" she asked.

Ginny smiled, "Thanks Hermione, that'd be great."

Hermione and Ginny said their goodbyes and made their way down to the apparation point, linked arms, and disapparated back to Grimmauld Place with a _*POP*_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hermione's kitchen wasn't as big as you'd expect for an apartment, but it was big enough for her; with only Hermione and her cat living in the apartment they didn't take up a lot of space. She had pastel curtains hanging in front of her pothole window sitting on top of her sink; her kitchen adjoined her dining room but the only light in the room was from that pothole. Hermione sighed, looking out her window she could see people playing in the park; taking a sip from her tea she turned to face Ginny. Ginny was twirling her wand over her tea stirring in some sugar and leafing through one of Hermione's many Animagus book. "Uhm," she started pausing on a page, "is this true?" Ginny asked, staring incredulously at the page open on the table.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked absentmindedly.

"This," Ginny replied, pointing to the page, "This thing about having babies in animagus form"

"Oh, yeah." replied Hermione crinkling her nose. "Kind of strange isn't it. But hey, I guess they have to have everything in it."

Ginny cringed away from the page. "Eww."

"Meh." Hermione turned back to the window, " Hey, do you think I should get a dog?"

Ginny jumped, "What? Where did that come from?" Ginny questioned, narrowing her eyes.

Hermione sighed, "I don't know, I've just been feeling like there's this empty space next to me." Sitting down next to Ginny, Hermione covered her eyes with her hands.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "So it has nothing to do with you staring out the window or the last hour?"

"No," Hermione replied looking back up at her friend, "It just made me think about it again. But I don't know, I don't want Crookshanks to feel unwanted."

"He won't Hermione," reassured Ginny, "he's a magical creature. He'll understand."

Hermione smiled, "Your right Ginny, thanks."

Ginny smiled back, "No problem; but, umm, do you know what kind of dog you want?"

Frowning, Hermione shook her head, "No, but I'll know it when I see it."

As Draco stared out his window at the Lestrange Manor, he couldn't help but think back to a few months ago; he had been getting impatient with his father's training and was getting anxious for his birthday.

The snow was falling harder and harder by the minute, Draco could feel it piling up on his shoulders; he had been tromping through the snow for the better part of an hour, and he was almost there. Coming up over a hill, he could see the trees ahead of him; they were tick enough that the snow wouldn't be able to reach him. Draco pulled his scarf tighter across his frozen face; he couldn't feel his feet or his hands, and his legs were catching up. Stomping his feet Draco sighed, he knew he was going against his family's wishes but he didn't care. He'd been doing things on his own for the past ten years, he could do this too.

Once Draco was under the trees he shook the snow from his hair and looked around for few minutes. Nodding, he set of to his left. The ground was littered in stray leaves and twigs from squirrels leaping from tree to tree, _God, I hope I'm not a squirrel, _Draco thought, shuddering; he'd never be able to look at his father again if he was. After a few minutes of tripping over stray roots and brushing over hanging branches from his hair, Draco finally found the rock he was looking for. He'd been here before with Pansy and some other girls, but this was the first time he'd come here alone.

Draco looked around, embarrassed, before closing his eyes and taking out his wand. After concentrating for a few minutes, he felt himself begin to shift. It wasn't as unpleasant as he thought it would be, but it was a hell of a lot worse than Polyjuice Potion. Groaning from the tingling and stretching of his limbs, Draco felt himself arch forward. Then it was done, just like that; no more tingling, no more pulling. Of course, he was still hunched over, well more like standing on all four _legs?_ Draco shook his head, so he was a wolf; well that was good news. AT least his father couldn't disown him. Wolves were neither good nor evil, they were in between.

Draco turned away from the rock and angled his ears up the hill; he could hear shuffling over the hill. With a quiet growl, he bounded up the hill; jumping over roots and ducking under low-hanging branches, he came to a stop near a bush, peeking through the remaining leaves, Draco saw and almost silver wolf sniffing around a pond. Sniffing in the air he noticed that it was a girl, and by golly she was the prettiest thing Draco'd ever seen. He watched as she stepped up to the water's edge to take a drink and jump back at the coldness of the water. Draco's tail started to wag; mentally cursing at the noise, He decided to step out from behind the bush.

Instead of running away, the other wolf just cocked her head at him; tongue hanging out and tail swishing back and forth, the other wolf just stood there. So Draco walked up to her and started sniffing her, before stopping abruptly. Not just because she smelled like vanilla, but because he realized what he was doing. A Malfoy doesn't sniff anyone, whether they're an animal or not. Draco was about to back up when the other wolf turned to look at him and brushed her flank against his, before turning and running off. Draco took this as a challenge and took off after her; they weaved through the trees and around rocks, until finally they reached a small trickling creek. The she-wolf stopped in front of it and looked back at him.

Draco walked up to her and brushed against her, not even thinking about what he was doing, just thinking about how it seemed right, like he was supposed to do it. Sure, when Draco woke up tomorrow, he'd second guess why he felt this way about a wolf; but right now, that's what he was too. A wolf.

Looking back at the wolf Draco bounded across the stream and over some rocks. A few moments later he head paw steps behind him; without turning around Draco sped up a hill and jumped over a rock. The she-wolf was following close behind; after a few moments, Draco felt her brush past him and dive into a bush. He paused, _What was she doing in a bush?_ he thought, walking up to it. Just as Draco had reached the bush the she-wolf jumped back out with a bird in her mouth; startled, he jumped back in surprised.

Draco cocked his head; _Does she expect me to eat that?_ he thought curling his lips. But the other wolf just looked at him and wagged her tail. They stood like that for a while before the she-wolf turned towards a rock and jumped on it. Draco followed her with his gaze; there was moonlight streaming through the trees her, and it was shining on her coat. _Wow,_ Draco thought, staring at it dreamily, _She sure does look pretty._ Sighing, he jumped up on the rock next to her; laying down the other wolf set the bird at her paws and looked up at the moon. Draco could see the gleam reflecting in her eyes, and then she started to howl.

Draco froze, _What in the name of merlin- oh wait, wolves howl at the moon. Well, then-_ and Draco joined her. Howling up at the moon together he realized that it was colder in this part of the forest; there wasn't as many trees blocking the falling snow. The other wolf must have realized that too, because she stood up and shook the snow from her coat before jumping down from the rock. Taking one last look at the moon, Draco grabbed the bird and started to follow her.

They walked back to the pond where he found her; the sun was starting to peek through the trees as they got there. Lying down beside the pond, both the wolves started ripping into the bird; as odd as Draco found it, he was hungry, and this was what wolves ate after all.

Draco sighed, he'd gone back to that forest for weeks after that day; but there was no sign of her, and by sign Draco meant scent. He'd spent most of his nights rooming the forest searching for a fresh scent, but all he could find was faint ones form the night he spent with her. Draco was going crazy; he'd been spending most of his thinking about that stupid wolf, especially with his birthday coming up. _Soon I'll just be allowed to change whenever; I won't need to sneak out at night to go find her._ Draco thought, watching the sun rise behind the trees.

Draco shook his head; he had to stop thinking about that night. Sitting down on his bed, he ran a hand through his hair and tried to clear his mind, but it was no use; he didn't have any time now, he had a guest to entertain. Sighing once again, Draco got up off his bed and went down stairs.

His aunts Manor was like a maze; Draco knew his way around, but it still took a while to get back to the drawing room. Pausing at the door, Draco took a deep breath. When he first opened Bellatrix's door a few hours ago, he'd almost fainted. After leading their guest to the drawing room, Bellatrix had sent him upstairs to calm down. Draco had hyperventilated all the way up the stairs; he'd been in shook. He'd honestly believed this person to be dead, and seeing them in front of him had been just too much for Draco to bear.

Running a hand through his hair, Draco stepped through the doorway in to the room; keeping his eyes on his toes, he turned to their guest and said, "My lord," bending to one knee, "I beg your forgiveness for earlier. I was in shook; I'd though you were gone." Daring a glance up at the guest, Draco saw a younger version of Voldemort staring back at him, smiling.

Hermione was dreaming; she was running through trees and jumping over rocks, she was ducking under branches and racing up hills. She hardly even noticed she was being followed, coming to a stop near a creek she turned to see who was behind her. Her heart caught in her throat; it was the most beautiful wolf she'd ever seen. He was big and black and had a white ear; Hermione felt as though she was smiling, she also felt a funny tingling on her but. Glancing back, she realized she had a tail, and it was wagging. Looking back at the black wolf, she saw that he was walking towards her; just as he was about to brush against her, she felt her heart lurch and she jolted awake.

Groaning Hermione rolled over trying to fall back asleep. She laid under her covers for a few more minutes before growling in frustration. She was wide awake now, and she was hungry. Stomping out of her room and down the hall, Hermione tried to remember her dream. She'd been having the same one since Christmas, Hermione sighed. She'd come to the conclusion that it was the night she transformed; she couldn't remember much from that night, just that she'd successfully changed and she'd caught a bird. But that was the first time she'd seen another wolf; Hermione didn't remember what animal she'd turned into, but she had guessed a wolf based on her dreams.

Making herself some tea, she looked out her favourite window. She could see kids playing in the park and families walking their dogs. Hermione sighed, she _really_ wanted a dog. She didn't know what kind, or what she'd name it; all she knew was that she wanted a dog. It was silly really; but once Hermione set her mind to something, she made it happen.

It was the hottest day Hermione could remember, she could feel the sweat building up on her skin as she jogged down a path in the park across from her apartment. The sun was covered by clouds, but Hermione could still feel the heat beating down on her as she weaved around people with baby carriages and old couples go for strolls.

Hermione was listening to music on some muggle contraption her parents got her for Christmas last year; it was an odd thing, but it gave her something to listen to while she ran. She used to run with Fleur until she started getting pregnant again. And as much as Ginny hated her, Hermione liked to run with her; she'd almost lost her accent and her English was as good as Hermione's now. Now, whenever she went running she just felt lonely; it was weird, her and Fleur would never talk about anything important, but still, they'd talk.

Running through the park, Hermione couldn't help but notice that the sun was starting to set; she'd left her apartment a little after noon. She knew she'd been running for hours, but it was all she could do to get dogs off her mind; not to mention, she'd been dying to go back to that forest and transform again.

Hermione stopped mid-stride, _Screw it!_ She thought, irritated. _I'm going back to that bloody forest tonight._ Shaking her head, Hermione finished her run through the park and went back to her apartment.

Climbing the steps up to the fifth floor, heard a faint knocking coming from her floor; hurrying up the last few steps she poked her head around the door frame to see who it was, "Luna!" Hermione exclaimed rushing to greet her friend, "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Oh, hello Hermione." Luna greeted airily, "I thought you were inside, I guess you were out running." She smiled lightly.

Hermione laughed, "Yes, I was out in the park. Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"Oh, no thank you, I just came by to see if you remembered your date with Finnigan tomorrow?"

Hermione jumped, "What?" she squeaked.

Luna laughed, "Oh that's alright; you were pretty drunk." She assured with a smile, "Though not as drunk as Seamus, he still has a headache. Anyways, he doesn't even remember asking you, so don't feel too bad." Luna shrugged. "Have a nice evening Hermione." She called as she skipped down the hall.

Shaking her head Hermione let herself into her apartment. Making herself a quick supper, Hermione thought about Christmas break again. It had been cold and snowy, passed that Hermione's memory was blank. Frowning, she went to find one of her textbooks related to memory.

Sitting down at her table, Hermione leafed through her textbook as she ate her supper.

"… _the first transformation can be painful, but it can also feel pleasant; it often depends on the person changing"_

_Well that doesn't help,_ Hermione thought bitterly, putting the book back. She was just about to turn back to her dinner, when a book caught her eye. It was one that Harry had given her when she first announced she wanted to become an animagi. _"Theories of a Transubstantial Transfiguration"_. Harry had gotten it from Dumbledore's office. Hermione drought it back to the table and started flipping through it.

"…_It is not common, though not unheard of, for an animagus have memory lapse during their time of transformation. It simply means that their mind is trying to escape from the real world, and transforming yourself gives it the perfect escape…"_

_Huh,_ Hermione thought, looking at the page. _Well that makes sense." _She sighed, all she had to do was resolve whatever her mind was worked up about and she could start remembering her transformations.

Hermione shook her head, she didn't have time to think about that right now, she still had to shower and get to the forest. She stood up and put her dishes in the sink and went and jumped in the shower. An hour later Hermione was dressed and ready to go; taking a deep breath, Hermione disapparated with a _*POP*_.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The sun had finished setting by the time Hermione arrived at the forest; it looked different than it had the last time she'd been there. The trees were covered in leaves and the air was warm; Hermione could hear birds chirping in the trees above, and she could see foot prints from where animals had walked by.

Hermione sighed, even just being back here made her feel at peace. Walking over to the rock she'd stopped at before, Hermione sat down. Looking around her she could see the trees swaying in the breeze and hear a nearby creek; fumbling around in the dark, Hermione searched for her wand; smiling triumphantly when she found it, Hermione stood up. Shaking her head and taking a deep breath, Hermione emptied all thoughts from her head and focused on transforming. As soon as it started it was over, Hermione was down on all fours and wagging her tail. _Huh, it didn't take so long this time. I wonder if I'll need my wand the next time I try._

Wagging her tail, Hermione bounded up a nearby hill and started sniffing around some bushes. Impatient to play, she abandoned the bushes in search of something more fun. Leaping over rocks and bursting through bushes, Hermione came to a stop at the same pond she'd found before.

It wasn't until she'd splashed into the water that she noticed someone else was there. Jerking her head up, Hermione started to growl; only to stop abruptly when she saw a black wolf with a white ear staring down at her from a nearby rock. Hermione's tail started splashing water everywhere, _This was the wolf from last night,_ she thought excitedly.

With his tongue hanging out, the other wolf jumped down from the rock and padded over to Hermione. Her ears pricked with longing as he brushed against her side and wandered off into the bushes. Hermione's tail stopped wagging as she followed him; he was stalking a rabbit by a nearby tree. Quivering with excitement, Hermione paused by a bush. She watched the black wolf creep around a boulder and under a low-hanging branch; and just when she though she couldn't take it anymore, he pounced and sunk his teeth into the body. Wagging his tail triumphantly, he brought the rabbit up to her and laid it at her feet. Sniffing at the carcass, they shared the meal in silence; the only noise was coming from a creek Hermione was anxious to see.

As if he read her thoughts, the black wolf sat back on his haunches and looked pointedly at her; as if daring Hermione to make the first move. Tilting her head to the side, Hermione accepted the challenge and took off towards the noise. Angling her ears backwards, she could hear him following her through the trees, thumping over the dry ground as he kept pace with her. The noise from the creek was getting louder, so Hermione slowed to a walk.

As she walked up to the edge of the water, she felt the black wolf brush up against her. Twining her tail with his, Hermione stood there for a few moments listening to the other animals in the forest. She could hear an owl hooting in the distance and mice shuffling around some nearby tree roots. If a wolf could sigh, she would of. It all felt so right to her; so much so, that she almost wished she could stay this way forever.

Turning to face the black wolf, Hermione tilted her head. She wanted play; but she wasn't sure how he'd feel about it. So wagging her tail Hermione jumped at him; he clearly wasn't expecting it, because he jumped about a foot in the air before she crashed into him. He didn't seem to mind though; he rolled around with her on the forest floor, throwing in playful snaps and growls, trying to kick dirt on her and roll her into bushes.

As she was rolling on the ground with him, Hermione's heart began to flutter; _This feels so right,_ she thought. Turning over and nipping at the wolf's ear, she stood up and brushed across his flank. She was getting tired, but she didn't want to leave. So poking him forward with her nose, she padded over to some roots by a big tree and laid down. Tilting his head, the black wolf turned to go; only to freeze when Hermione started to growl. He looked at her for a few more seconds, and then his ears pricked; almost as if to say _ohh_. Hermione wagged her tail as he curled up next to her. Resting his head on her rump, he started lulling her to sleep with the steady rhythm of his tongue. Raising her head, she looked back at him before rolling on to her stomach and looking back at him. He seemed to take the hint, because a few moments later the black wolf had shifted himself on top of her.

A few hours later, Hermione noticed that the sun was starting to rise; trying not to wake the sleeping wolf next the her she crawled out from under the tree and bounded back towards the rock she'd apparated to. She'd just managed to reach it before another wave of exhaustion hit and she passed out on a pile of dirt.

But it seemed she hadn't been too quiet because back in the forest by the tree she'd just left, there was a black wolf shaking the sleep from his head.

Draco was stumbling awake from beneath tree; he'd been awoken by the cold, and now that he was up he understood why. The sliver wolf was gone, the one he'd spent months looking for only to be snuck up on while he was dozing. Admittedly, she had looked more startled than him, but she'd snuck up on him all the same. And now she was gone, she had reappeared after months, only to disappear again. Then he froze, everything from last night started rushing back. He'd had _sex_, with a _wolf_! Shaking his head back and forth, Draco tried to remember his lessons on this. Draco huffed, that stupid wolf was fine; those babies would come out as wolves. As confusing as Draco had found that, he was thankful. Shaking his head once more, he bounded up the hill to go find where he'd left his clothes.

Unfortunately for both Draco and Hermione, they had not been the only ones out that night.

Standing on a nearby hill, Voldemort narrowed his eyes, _This was an interesting turn of events,_ He thought as he strolled back to the Lestrange Manor. _Lucius's own son had slept with a mudblood; and not to mention broke the family legacy by transforming before his twentieth birthday._ Voldemort laughed, that wasn't even his favourite, _And neither one of them knew who the other was._ He laughed the whole way back to the Manor. _This will be very good,_ Voldemort though, thinking back to his own plans. He could use this against Draco; all he had to do was think of a way for him to find out.

It was dawn by the time Hermione made it back to her place; she couldn't remember a single thing from last night after finding the black wolf by the pond. Hermione sighed, it was probably a good thing; she was sore all over, and wasn't sure she wanted to know why.

She had woken up by the same rock she had last time, except she was covered in dirt instead of snow. Hermione felt disgusting; all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and go back to sleep, but she was filthy. So, groaning, Hermione trudged into the bathroom for a not so quick shower before she went to bed.

Hermione woke up again a few hours later, only this time in her bed. She sighed, her back hurt from sleeping on the hard dirt floor and running around a forest all night. Sitting up in bed, Hermione smiled; she'd found that black wolf from her dream.

Giggling, Hermione jumped out of bed and skipped down the hall, _Today's going to be a good day!_ She thought popping into the kitchen.

_Voldemort was looking down at Draco, kneeling on the carpet; only it didn't quite look like him. He was younger, and didn't look like a snake anymore; he looked about the same age as Draco, but he had an air of foreboding. Draco was surprised to see that Voldemort had hair; he'd never been able to picture him any differently than his snake-like face and bald head. But he actually had hair at one point, and it turned out it was brown and he had a real nose too. _

_Voldemort was slightly taller than Draco's 6"4, and he was a bit wider; but he didn't yet seem accustom to his body. He kept bumping into doorways and whacking his head on the ceiling._

_Voldemort smiled at Draco, "Now son," he said in an eerily tone, Draco flinch. Voldemort'd never called him son before, but it made him feel dirty. "There's no need to call me that," replying to Draco's earlier greeting. "My name is Thomas Gaunt." _

Draco shuddered, staring out his window back at the Malfoy Manor, he thought back to that day. His parents had shown up a few minutes later and his mother had taken him home. Lucius stayed to "kiss ass and save our lives" his mother had said; it hadn't took him long to figure out what that had meant, but by the time he had his mother disappeared upstairs.

Sighing, Draco followed her up to the library; it was getting late, but he needed answers. Dragging himself up the stairs Draco paused at the top. _What am I gonna say? _Draco thought, his mother's nerves were on edge and he didn't want to cause her anymore stress; but he _really _needed answers.

Coming up to the entrance of the library, Draco faced his mother and asked, "Mother, why is He back?"

Hermione was sitting at her kitchen table staring out her window (yes, her favourite window in the kitchen); the sun was peeking out from behind some clouds. She had taken Crookshanks to the _vet_ earlier and now she had all afternoon to waste. She'd thought about going to see Harry and Ginny, but it was Harry's first day off and Hermione had a feeling that they wanted to be alone.

Hermione sighed, today wasn't turning out as good as she thought it would. Crookshanks was sleeping out his _shots_ and Hermione was alone in her apartment. Fiddling around with the stuff on her table, Hermione decided she needed to get outside; so standing up, and pulling her mess of a hair up into a ponytail she knew exactly where she was going to go.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Hermione was rolling around on the floor of the forest; she hadn't been able to find the black wolf with the white ear, but she didn't want to leave. She was having fun; she had found a patch of moss near the creek. It was soft and fluffy and it tickled her back; she knew she was getting her coat dirty.

Standing up and shaking loose some bits of moss, she tromped over to the creek to get some water. As she stepped up to the water's edge she saw a pinkish glint behind her. Turning around she noticed that the sun was starting to set. Hermione kicked a stone away and decided that she should go back home.

Hermione leapt on top of the rock she had apparated to earlier. She was getting better with her transformation; she could now remember returning back to her human form. While she still couldn't remember most of what actually happened; as long as she wasn't a wolf for more than an hour she could remember everything she did.

As she was pulling on her knickers, she heard a twig snap behind. Spinning around, with one foot in and one foot out (hanging out all over the place), Hermione saw the black wolf standing there with his head chocked to the side and tail down. Gasping, she gathered up her clothes and disapparated back to her apartment with a _*POP*._

Falling on to her couch, half-naked Hermione sighed. Well, she'd found her wolf, only she wasn't her wolf. She wondered if he could recognize her scent. Hermione shook her head, it didn't matter; she'd go back later this week and see if she could find him.

Hermione woke up the next morning with a headache; she'd been so tired when she got home last night that she went to bed as soon as she changed. Sitting up in her bed yawning, Hermione realized that she wasn't getting so tired after shifting anymore.

That morning went by fairly quickly; it was Sunday, and that meant cleaning day. Hermione cleaned her bathroom and her kitchen and washed all her linens before noticing the time. It was already after noon and she was getting hungry. So Hermione showered and got dressed, after she fed Crookshanks she left her apartment and disapparated with a _*POP*_ to Grimmauld Place.

Walking up the steps to Harry and Ginny's place, she heard there neighbors entertaining friends and throwing out the trash. Hermione sighed, it was a peaceful day today.

Knocking lightly on the door, Hermione stood there waiting for Ginny, but instead of Ginny opening the door it was Ron. Hermione flushed, "Oh, Hi Ron." Hermione stammered, "I didn't realize you were getting back this weekend."

Ron rocked on his heels and smiled awkwardly, "Yeah, uhmm, we get out a week early out there." Ron looked back at a noise from the kitchen, "Uhh, would you like to come in? Mum's here, she's making a big dinner tonight. Actually Ginny was going to send you an owl later."

Hermione nodded, at her feet, "Yeah sure." She said flushing a bit. It was still awkward being around Ron, but at least he stopped staring at her with _puppy dog eyes_. There was still the awkward tension between them, but none more than there seventh year abroad.

As Ron led Hermione into the kitchen she saw Mrs. Weasley busying herself at a pot on the stove. She seemed to be muttering to herself but it was too quiet for Hermione to make out, "Hey Mrs. Weasley," Hermione called as she stepped past Ron, "Do you need any help?"

Turning around, Mrs. Weasley shrieked and engulfed Hermione in a motherly hug, "Oh, no. Not at all dear," she said, "You just run along, and I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Hermione left Mrs. Weasley smiling as she cut up some onions; turning to follow a quiet Ron up the stairs Hermione looked at him. He'd lost some weight and he looked tired, Hermione frowned, "Ron?" she asked stopping him, "How`s University going, is everything all right?"

Ron looked at her warily and then, as though someone flicked a switch, he collapsed (Not falling down collapsing, but like his façade melted away). "No, Hermione," Ron moaned, "I'm not…Lavender dumped me." And with that, Ron started to shake.

Hermione's heart filled with sympathy, "Oh, Ron. That's awful." She said moving to hug him, "What happened?"

Ron started to cry; Hermione was shocked, she'd never seen him cry before (well, except when Fred died, but everyone was crying then). Hermione sat him down on the step they were standing on, "Ron," she soothed, "It's okay."

"Okay…" He croaked, "It's horrible Hermione. I loved her, and she just left me. It was like she didn't even care." Breaking off into another sobbing fit, Ron leaned into Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione sighed; she'd never really liked Lavender, but Ron had. Apparently he'd even _loved_ her; so what she did was just uncalled for. _Poor Ron,_ she thought, as she sat there with him.

As Ron sat there nestled in Hermione's shoulder, he couldn't help but feel a stir under his knickers. _Merlin, she smells good._ Ron groaned as he closed his eyes. Hermione, of course, had no idea why he'd groaned, so she'd assumed it was because of _Her_ and started running a hand through his hair. Ron frowned, that wasn't helping his _stirring_. Shifting slightly, Ron looked up at Hermione; she was staring down at him with a look of pain in her eyes. Ron couldn't understand why, but knowing Hermione, she probably felt sorry for him. Ron stifled another groan, _that_ didn't help either; at a loss, Ron just decided to close his eyes.

He seemed to have fallen asleep, because next thing he knew, Hermione was shaking him awake and telling him that if he didn't stand up she was going to have to levitate him to bed. After some mild protests, he'd managed to convince her he could walk. So, with Hermione's help, he lumbered up the stairs to the guest room he was using.

Hermione lead him over to his bed and tucked him in, _Okay,_ he thought, silently cursing, _That's it, I'm screwed._ He could feel his _stirring_ beneath his blankets, and it was beginning to get uncomfortable. So, throwing caution to the wind (as the saying goes), when Hermione turned to leave, Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Don't leave me." He whined pulling her on top of him.

Hermione felt a warm hand close on hers as she turned to leave; looking back at Ron, she saw a sad look in his eyes, and when he asked her not to leave, she thought her heart might break for him. But when she felt herself being pulled on top of him she squeaked in protest.

Laying on top of him, Hermione could feel something poking at her lower stomach. Rolling over, off him, she felt her face get warm. Turning to face him, Hermione started to say something but was cut off by a pair of warm soft lips pressing against hers. She could feel his hands snaking up into her hair and startled, Hermione pulled back and ended up dragging him with her. Now stuck on the bottom, Hermione looked up at Ron's eyes. They had a looked she'd never seen before; they were wild but not in a creepy way.

Ron seemed to take her pulling back as a good sign, because as she was flipping over he'd managed to unhook her bra. Squirming back on top, she straddled him. "Ron," she started, biting her lip, "I don't think this is a good idea." She wasn't sure if he'd heard her because he'd started crawling his fingers up her stomach and removing the rest of her tops.

Struggling with Ron's arms, Hermione managed to get her hands away from his long enough to cover herself. Yet, all modesty was lost when Ron started to tickle her. Giggling, Hermione had to take her hands away in order to swat his hands away. While struggling away from his hands, Hermione ended up knocking both her and Ron on to the floor; thumping down, Ron fell on top on her. Hermione's face turned bright red as she felt his lump pressing against her again; it felt like it'd grown.

Rolling him over, so she was back on top; she couldn't help burst out laughing when she noticed his shirt missing. Falling back on top of him she giggled, "You're good." She said, leaning down and poking at his nose. She felt his lips meet hers again at her closeness; reaching around her back, Ron pulled her closer and rolled her over.

Sitting alone in her apartment a few hours before she went to Ginny's, Hermione was feeling down. She couldn't explain it; she felt like she betrayed the black wolf last night, she felt guilty. She didn't know why though, thinking back to the night before she burped.

Hermione was drunk; she'd created a drinking game. Every time she cleaned something, she'd take a shot of firewhiskey. So in reality, the morning had only gone by so quickly because she couldn't remember it.

Shaking her head, she pushed herself back on top. Giving Hermione an odd look, Ron pulled her back towards him. She shrugged; he was letting her have the top for now.

**Hermione giggled as Ron managed to whip her out of her skirt and pulled off her knickers. Hermione eased Ron out of his pants; holding him for a few moments, she worked out some of the stiffness with her hands as he gave up and flipped her onto her back.**

**Grabbing a pillow from the bed, Ron put it behind Hermione's head and set her gently on the floor. Hermione's hands twisted in his hair as he slide himself inside her. Gasping, Hermione tightened her legs around his hips and pushed him deeper. Ron let out a moan as he pulled himself back out only to plunge even deeper on the second thrust.**

**Hermione felt her back scrape against the floor as he feel into a slow and steady rhythm; she felt like she was being tortured. She arched up to him and flipped him over; now back on top she sped up the pace and earned a low groan from Ron. Smiling, Hermione started pounding against him, driving him deeper and deeper with each thrust until finally she felt herself beginning to shudder; letting out a moan, she slumped over him and let him roll her back over.**

**As Ron pushed himself back in, Hermione felt him go even stiffer and with a loud moan she arched up to him as she came again in time with him. She leaned forwards and knocked him onto his back, and just laid there for a while listening to the steady beat of his heart. **

**She sat up onto of him, still straddling him between her legs; she was just about to pull him out when she felt him stir again. Grinning, Ron started rocking her back and forth and Hermione shuddered. Speeding up a bit, Ron knelt her back on the floor and lifted her legs over his shoulders. Hermione could feel his soft hands go to her chest as she began to clench around him.**

Hermione just had just started to shudder against Ron, when she heard the door bang open. Hermione screamed and bowled over onto Ron as she saw Harry standing in the door way with his jaw hanging open. Ron laid there dumbstruck as Hermione squirmed over him; when she finally found a shirt she threw it on. It turned out to be Ron's, but that was fine because the next thing she knew she was running out of the room passed Harry and around Ginny who was peeking around his arm.

Racing up the stairs to her _room_, Hermione started to shake (and not the way she was before). She had no idea what she was doing, one minute she was trying to comfort Ron, the next she was fucking him on the floor. She was having a horrible day, all she wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up. She was screwing everything up.

Sitting on her bed, Hermione began to cry; she didn't even notice when Ginny crept into the room and put a blanket over her shoulders. She cried and cried, slept a bit and then cried some more; until one time she woke up and she didn't feel so drunk anymore. Sighing, Hermione stood up just as Harry Came storming into the room. Hermione froze, his eyes ha a stormy look to them and his face was getting redder by the minute.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hermione was frozen; she'd never seen Harry look so mad, not even when he thought Sirius had killed his parents. Balling his hands up into fists Harry started yelling at Hermione; she couldn't even here what he was saying. She was just staring dumbly at him with a blank look on her face.

At some point Hermione must of fallen on the floor because when she finally came to her senses, she was sitting on the floor and Harry was yelling, "Hermione, just what in the bloody hell did you think you were doing?"

Frowning, Hermione stood up, "Harry Potter, what right do you think you have, to talk to me like that?" Hermione was furious, gathering up the clothes Ginny had brought up earlier. Storming past Harry, Hermione threw back a vicious look only to see him glowering at her. Stomping down the stairs, she brushed past Fred who had been eves-dropping on Harry's rant. Hermione growled as she passed in front of the third floor bedroom Ron was using; she was just about to storm by when she realized she was still naked save for his shirt.

Looking around the landing, Hermione poked her head into the room. When she didn't see anyone, she slipped inside and shut the door. Pulling off his shirt, Hermione threw it on the bed. She dumped her clothes on the ground, she dug through them until she found her knickers.

She had just finished pulling on her pants, and was reaching for her shirt when Ron walked in. Squeaking, she yanked her shirt up to cover herself. Ron had turned around blushing.

"Oh Merlin, sorry Ron." Hermione stammered as she pulled her shirt on, "There was no one in here, and I still had your shirt." Hermione blushed.

Stepping past a bright red Ron, Hermione retreated out his door; she didn't stop running until she'd reached the front door. Pulling it open she stepped outside and apparated back to her place with a _*POP*_.

Draco was frozen.

_He'd finally had his birthday, so he was allowed to change now. It hadn't been a big deal; his mother had invited some of his school friends to the occasion. There was Zabini and Knott, he thought he saw Pansy sneaking of to a room with a guy. It had basically just been a great big unveiling of his shape. Bellatrix and his father were close by in case he screwed it up, but he'd changed over a hundred times by then._

Standing in front of him right now was Hermione Granger, that filthy mudblood from Hogwarts. Draco was about to lunge at her when he caught a whiff of vanilla. Draco's heart skipped a beat. _This was his sliver wolf. _

He had hardly even noticed when she freaked out and apparated away. He had a feeling she recognized him. Draco couldn't imagine that stuck up witch being afraid of a wolf; especially when she had a wand handy.

He'd been anxious to go back and see to sliver wolf ever since she disappeared after they spent to night together. It had been all he could think about during his party. And now he all he could think about was _Hermione_, it was making him sick.

Draco didn't want to go home after that, so he spent the night wandering around the forest. As he padded by the creek he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing; he hated it. It was driving him mad. He was just about to walk through a bush when he stopped, _Wait,_ he thought, narrowing his eyes, _She didn't know it was him. Well, that changes things, _he thought bitterly.

Hermione had passed out on her couch when she got home, so she didn't notice when Ginny let herself in to cook her some breakfast. So Hermione woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs; sliding off the Hermione inched her way to the kitchen.

She found Ginny standing by the stove; she looked up when Hermione shuffled in and smiled, "Morning!" she called brightly. Hermione just groaned. _What's Ginny doing here,_ Hermione wondered. Last time she saw her, Ginny was standing dumbstruck in the kitchen when Hermione blurred past.

"How do you want your eggs?" Ginny asked looking over at Hermione with her wand in her hand.

"Uhmm," Hermione screwed up her brow, she had a headache, "over easy." She replied, getting a cup of coffee.

"Great," said Ginny, turning back to the stove, "Comin' up."

Hermione groaned, she sat down at the table and sunk her head into her hands.

After breakfast, Hermione and Ginny went to Diagon Alley. Ginny wasn't mad at what happened last night, she was just worried. Hermione had been drunk and Ron just broke up with his girlfriend. Hermione knew that what she did was wrong, but both she and Ron were at a lack of their senses in some way.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream shop, Hermione was licking at a chocolate ice cream cone, and Ginny was eating a toffee flavoured one. They were going to meet up with Luna as soon as she was done her shift. Luna was pregnant so Ginny kept going into baby fits every time she saw her now, and Hermione was a little annoyed. Luna was engaged to Mr. Ollivander's son Cyprus, and they had to postpone their wedding due to the baby; Luna's father refused to let her walk down the aisle with a baby bump. He said it was bad luck; Hermione rolled her eyes. She remembered the last time she saw him; when her Harry and Ron were running around after horcruxes.

Finishing their ice cream, they started walking down the Alley; they could go she Fred and George because Ron was working there for the summer and there was no point in going to Ollivander's early. So they wandered down towards Flourish and Blotts; Hermione had no need for any more books and Animagi, but Ginny wanted to get some about magical pets. Her and Harry wanted to get one for their anniversary this year. They wandered around the store for a bit and Ginny bought a few books, but then it was time to meet Luna.

Walking back down the street towards the shop Hermione and Ginny started talking, "So," Ginny started, "What kind of animal do you think you're going to turn into?" Ginny asked looking over at Hermione.

Hermione frowned and went red in the cheeks; she was a wolf, but she wasn't supposed to know that yet. "Uhmm," she started, looking around, "I'm not sure. Your animagus form is meant to reflect on the inner _you_, so maybe a cat." Hermione shrugged, hopping to sound convincing. Ginny must of bought it, because she then she started squealing.

"Luna!" Ginny cried running over to their friend, "Look how big you're getting!" she cried, looking and her bump.

Luna giggled, "I know," she replied in a dreamy voice, "just yesterday I found out that I don't fit into half my pants anymore-" she looked at Hermione and stopped, "Oh my God, Hermione your pregnant."

Hermione frowned and clutched at her belly. That was impossible, and she told her as much. "That's impossible Luna." She started, but Ginny was already hugging her.

"Awee! Hermione, why didn't you tell me!" she exclaimed.

"Ginny, calm down. I'm not pregnant. The last person I slept with was last night." She muttered as she pulled Ginny aside, "And the last one before that was Dean Thomas back in march. Ginny, you know these things."

Ginny gave her a knowing smile, "And I know Luna, if she says your pregnant you are. Come one, I'll prove it, let's go to St. Mungo's."

They walked into St. Mungo's about an hour later. Ginny walked Hermione and Luna up to the receptionist's desk, "Hey Pavarti," Hermione greeted as she saw who was behind the counter.

"Hey Hermione.," she greeted, smiling, "What can I help you with.

Ginny beamed, "Where can we go to find out if someone's pregnant?"

Pavarti laughed, "Up on the sixth floor, right above the tea lounge."

"Thanks!" Ginny called as she lead them towards the elevators.

"You know," Luna said in an airy voice, "I always liked elevators, it's like the muggles found their own magic."

Hermione just stared at her, Ginny laughed, but Hermione was petrified. Ginny seemed convinced that Luna was fairly skilled in Divination, but Hermione hadn't really studied the subject long; not to mention she wasn't in Luna's year.

When the elevator dinged and called out their floor, Hermione's insides just about melted. She was almost positive she wasn't pregnant. She' only just slept with Ron last night. Hermione felt like she had that day she went to the ministry, as if her feet had a mind of their own. She hardly noticed when Ginny spoke to the nurse, or when she was ushered into a room. Her senses only returned when the healer walked into the room. It was Seamus Finnigan. _Damn it!_ Hermione thought, wondering if she and Dean had slept together that one night. Hermione frowned, _Wow,_ she thought, _I'm really getting around._

Seamus grinned when she saw who his patient was, "Well hey Hermione," He said as he shut the door, "now, our friend Luna out there tells me you're pregnant." He continued, his grin growing wider. "Is that true?"

Hermione frowned, "I can't think of a way I could be."

"Well," he said, pulling out his wand, "there's a simple little spell I'll just have to preform then. Well, actually, I'm surprised you didn't do it instead of coming here." Clearing his throat, Seamus pointed his wand at her belly so it was touching her shirt and said, "_Homenum Revelio_" He looked back up and said, "Well, you're not very far along at all, but congratulations! You're pregnant!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Draco was sitting in his aunt's living room; _Thomas_ was going to go out to Diagon Alley with Draco and his family today. But Bellatrix had decided that he needed a haircut; so she'd gotten a pair of scissors from the kitchen and set _Thomas_ on a chair next to the fire. She was running her hands through his hair in an enthralled way, but at least she was still remembering to cut it.

Draco had finished flipping through _Witch Weekly_ and _The Quibbler_ by the time his aunt was done. And Draco had to say, it looked _awful,_ it was uneven in places and it just looked choppy. Swallowing back his laughter, Draco stood to leave.

It was beginning to be a dull trip, Bellatrix had taken their guest to Ollivander's to get a new wand. He hadn't gone in because he'd seen the freak, Looney Lovegood, working. She looked like she got fat, but Draco didn't care. He was looking in the glass display of _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ when he heard his aunt and _Thomas_ going over to Gringotts. Voldemort had tracked down the _Gaunt's _vault key and wanted to know what was in it.

Draco sighed, he was about to go look at owl treats when he heard an annoying voice shouting "Luna!" somewhere behind him. Draco scowled, as he turned around. It was a Weasley- Draco froze, because standing next to the redhead was _Hermione_. While Draco was busy scowling, he almost missed what Luna had said to her. But, unfortunately for him, he hadn't; and as soon as he heard, he felt all the blood rush out of his head.

_Hermione was pregnant._ Draco cursed, of course she was, and it was his fault.

Hermione looked at him, "What?" she shrieked

Seamus was beginning to look uncomfortable, "Uhmm, Hermione you're pregnant, only about a week along, but you're pregnant. Luna was right."

Hermione sighed in relief, _it wasn't Ron's_, she thought happily. She was just about to smile when she realized what that meant. "Bloody hell," she murmured, then looked at Seamus and narrowed her eyes, "Hey," she began, "you healers have some sort of confidentiality thing right?" she asked.

Seamus shifted from foot to foot, "Yeah," he began. "but only to a certain extent, it has to be medical related."

Hermione let her smile slip on to her lips, "Great," she thought, "then you can help me. I'm studying to become an animagus," Seamus looked surprised, "I'm going to be started some advanced training next week, what's going to happen to the baby during that?"

Seamus scratched his head, "Well, for the first two trimesters the baby will transform with you, but once you start the third you won't be able to without risking the child's life." He started to turn away, but at the last moment looked back at her frowning, "Uhmm, so you're going to keep it then?" He asked.

Hermione nodded, with a confused look on her face, "Yeah, why not?"

"It's just that you don't seem to know who the father is; usually when that happens women don't want to have it." Seamus muttered awkwardly.

Draco could hardly believe his ears; and apparently Hermione felt the same way because the look on her face was priceless. It went from _smiling_ to _what-the-fuck-just-happened_ in mere milliseconds; and Draco had a feeling his face had looked similar, save for the smile.

Draco stood there, in Diagon Alley, for what seemed like hours; staring at where Hermione had stood. He didn't see her leave, he didn't see Bellatrix and her friend walk past him giving him a strange look, and he most certainly didn't see his parents being arrested by aurors at the end of the street. All he could see was Luna's mouth moving to form the last words he ever thought he'd heard.

He was finally jolted from his thoughts by his aunt shaking his arm; she had a frantic look on her face. "Draco," she whispered furiously, "we have to go. Now."

Pulling at his arm, Bellatrix dragged Draco down the street and ducked into Knockturn Alley and turned into a crevice. Draco found himself face to face with _Thomas Gaunt_ (bad haircut and all)_,_ "What happened?" He asked, looking wildly from Draco to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix huffed, "Well," she started turning to Draco, "your parents have been arrested for conspiracy against the Ministry."

"You are pregnant!" Ginny squealed, pulling Hermione into a hug. Seamus had let her and Luna in after he told Hermione the _good news_. "See," said Ginny smiling, "Luna was right."

Hermione sighed and looked at Luna, "Yes, Luna. You were right." Hermione said, and then frowned, "But how did you know?"

Luna look at Hermione blankly, "Well," she started, "I always did exceptionally well in Divination, and ever since I got pregnant…" Luna shrugged.

Hermione looked at Luna curiously before huffing, "Huh. Okay. But there is a slight problem."

Ginny frowned, "What?"

"Seamus said I'm about a week along, which means Ron isn't the father. So I don't know who is." Hermione replied, shifting on her feet. When she looked back up, Ginny had a scheming glint in her eyes. Hermione groaned, "What are you going to do." She whined, as she stalked down the hall.

Ginny smirked, "You'll see." She said, with a smug look on her face.

While Draco had been staring at Hermione in Diagon Alley, he failed to notice the shadow lurking next the Quidditch store.

Voldemort had managed to slip away from Bellatrix when they stopped in at _Eeylops Owl Emporium_, so he got to see the whole thing transpire. He heard the blond bimbo tell the mudblood she was pregnant and he most certainly saw the look on Draco's face.

Voldemort smirked, so Draco knows about the mudblood being that silver wolf now. _This is just getting better and better_, he thought as he snuck around the shop to come out the other side. He was just about to turn back to the Owl place, when he saw some burly looking wizards push their way by a crowd of witches. Voldemort held his breath; they had no idea who he was, _why would they be coming over here?_ he thought, as he saw them turn in his direction. He was standing in the middle of the street with nowhere to hide; Voldemort was about to disapparate, when the wizards brushed past him. He let out a sigh of relief before scolding himself for being so stupid, _Lord Voldemort does not cower from anything!_ he thought as he frowned.

Voldemort turned to see where those stupid wizards had gone; then he spotted them. He glowered at them; they were ruffing up Lucius and that girl he married, what's-her-name. Smiling slightly, _there,_ he thought, _that should make the Ministry shut up_.

Voldemort left the street to go and find that frizzy haired bitch; this was the first time Bellatrix had, knowingly, let him out of the house. Voldemort was growing furious, she'd set up wards forbidding him to leave the property. He smiled evilly, _I have a wand now, I can leave._ he thought, twirling it between his fingers. It wasn't as good as his old wand, but it would do; it was longer than his other one, and this one was poplar. Voldemort sighed, he wasn't getting his old wand back, he might as well get used to his new one. _Stupid 16", it's too long and clumsy. It even feels too heavy, not to mention to ridiculous core. Who wants a bloody gryphon feather, when you can have a phoenix feather?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"What do you mean my parents were arrested?" Draco asked his aunt hotly, after they apparated back to her manor.

Bellatrix sighed, "They were arrested because the Ministry thinks it was them sending up all those Dark Marks." She replied, eyeing _Thomas_ from the corner of her eye.

Draco sank into one of the chairs in his aunt's study. It looked a lot like his father's study, only the décor was a bit more _gothic_. Bellatrix had a hanging chandelier with candles in it, _candles._ The wall hangings were exactly that, they _hung_, they didn't just hang on the wall, they _hung._ Draco thought they looked like they were drooping.

Draco shook his head and rubbed his temples, "So," he began, "you're telling me that they got arrested for something that _he _did." He shouted, pointing at _Thomas_.

Bellatrix flinched, "Well, yes." She said, shrugging as if there was nothing else to say.

Draco was furious; so, growling, he stood up and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. When he got out side, Draco disapparated back to the Malfoy Manor with a _*POP*_.

Walking up the path to his front doors Draco sighed; with his parents arrested, only the house elves would be home to keep him company, and he _really_ didn't want to be alone. Being alone gave you time to think, and Draco didn't want time to think. All he could think about was that stupid mudblood granger, and the whelp that was growing inside her.

Trudging up the stairs to his room, Draco tried to decide what he would do; he couldn't go back to the forest, _She_ might be there, and he could go back to his aunt's. Draco huffed; he'd have to go out.

Draco was walking down a busy street in downtown England, he was going to go meet Blaise at a muggle bar near his apartment. There weren't many wizard bars in England, and _The Leaky Cauldron_ was kind of greasy. Draco ran a hand through his hair as he walked through the door; looking around, he spotted Zabini sitting in the back corner.

Draco was about to walk over, when he noticed that Blaise was talking to someone. Draco frowned; he hadn't known they were meeting anyone else. Walking over, Draco saw that the person Zabini was talking to was just Mundungus Fletcher and he was leaving. Nodding to him as he walked by, Draco took his seat across from Blaise.

"Hey," greeted Blaise, "what's up."

Draco sighed, and looked around, "My parents got arrested for all those Dark Marks."

Zabini let out a long whistle, "Shit dude, that's rough."

"Yeah," agreed Draco nodded, "and you'll never guess who it really was."

"Who?"

Draco looked over his shoulder, before whispering, "Voldemort."

Zabini's eyes widened, "What?"

Draco nodded, "Yeap, turns out Nagini wasn't actually a Horcrux. He showed up at my aunt's house, he looks like he did back when he was our age." Draco shook his head, "It's juts creepy. Anyways, he was the one sending them up; apparently he thought someone would figure out it was him. But since all the Dark Mark's never disappeared from the Death Eater's arms, none of them realized he was back."

"Shit," Replied Blaise, "just shit."

Draco nodded, then ran a hand through his hair, "There's, uhm, there's something else." Draco said, looking at his hands. Zabini frowned, "You the whole legacy thing, well, uhhm, I sort of transformed before my name-day." Draco shrugged, "And, well, there's a chance I played a little _game_ with another wolf one night. And there's a chance that that wolf was another animagus. And there's a chance that the other wolf was," Draco _gulped_ and took a deep breath, "that mudblood from Hogwarts."

Zabini's eyes widened, and Draco cringed, "Merlin, dude, that's awful." He said, shaking his head.

Draco crinkled his nose, "That's not the worst part," he said staring at his hands, "she's pregnant."

Blaise's jaw dropped, "Shit."

"Yeah."

Zabini shook his head, "You know what, you need? You need to get drunk." Zabini said winking.

Draco laughed, "You're right," Draco said, lifting a finger to the waitress, "Two please."

_*Beep Beep Beep* _

Draco groaned, his alarm clock was making his head feel like it was being stomped on by a hippogryph. Rolling over, Draco stared at his ceiling; he was about to get up when he felt a warm body pressed up against his. Draco froze, who in the name of merlin was that?

Looking over his shoulder he saw a dark-haired shape sprawled on his bed, Draco groaned as he remembered what had happened.

"Dude," slurred Zabini, as him and Draco were leaving the bar, "You'd better come back to my place. You're too drunk to apparate."

Draco was about to argue when he tripped over a crack on the sidewalk. Lying on the sidewalk, Draco and Blaise went into a laughing fit; Draco was about to get up when a girl walked by and tripped over his out-stretched legs. Draco reached for her, but instead he only managed to grope her chest; which only sent him and Zabini into another laughing fit.

After they finally recover enough to help the girl to her feet, they realized that it was Daphne and she was pissed. "Just what in the bloody hell do you think you're doing Draco Malfoy?" she asked giving both him and Blaise dirty looks.

Draco shook his head and put on a superior look, but in his drunken sate he just look exactly that, drunk. "Well Miss, it seems that you've just very literally stumbled upon a poor defenceless drunk man."

Daphne sneered, "You're anything but poor Malfoy." She spat

Draco smirked, "Be that as it may, I am, very drunk; and you did, happen to trip over me. So, to start apologizing, I think it's only fit that you come sit with me."

She narrowed her eyes, "On the ground?" Daphne asked, wrinkling her nose. Draco nodded, "Fine," she said, "but give me your coat." She demanded, holding out her hand.

Draco frowned, but shrugged and pulled off his coat, "With pleasure, Milady." Draco said, sweeping into a mock bow form the ground.

Daphne gave him another dirty look, then threw his coat on the dirty sidewalk next to him before sinking down, "There," she declared, "Now what?" Daphne asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well well well, my sweet, aren't we impatient," Draco chastised, smirking, "But if you really must know; now you give me a kiss." He smiled, patting his cheek.

Rolling her eyes, Daphne leaned over him to kiss his cheek only to end up kissing him full on in the mouth, when Draco moved his head at the last second. Pulling back abruptly, Daphne smacked him on his arm, "Jerk!"

Draco cringed under her hand, "Hey! What was that for?" he asked, pulling away.

Daphne growled, "You bloody well know what that was for Draco Malfoy. Now," she said, about to stand up, "can I go now?"

"Of course not Miss, you still owe me the rest of my apology." Draco replied, smirking.

Groaning, Daphne settled back down, "What's next?" Most girls wouldn't put up with the way Draco was acting, but Daphne had gone to school with Draco and Blaise. So she was use to their crude ways.

Draco tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Well, you need not worry milady. You are in very good hands." Draco slurred, clapping his hands together, "Now, let's go get a drink." He declared, turning to Zabini he smiled, "Now, friend, would you care to help a drunken man up? It seems I've misplaced my hands." Draco said smirking as he held up his hands, still clasped together.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes, what in the name of Merlin's left- "Draco? What was that noise?" Daphne asked groggily, rolling over to face him. Draco groaned, it was going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The sun was shining through Hermione's open window as she was making herself some lunch; she'd tossed and turned all night. She'd finally decided to just give up; so she'd gotten out of bed at like four in the morning and made a list. She was going to wash her bedding, steam clean her furniture and rugs, and then paint her bedroom. She'd taken a break after cleaning her furniture, after lunch she just had to empty out her room, paint and then put it all back in.

Hermione sighed; she was just sitting down at her kitchen table when a screech owl flew through her window. It held out its leg for Hermione to take the letter; it had the usual addressee on it, and on the back she found the Ministry's seal. Opening up the envelope, Hermione read the letter:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I'm happy to announce that we are ready to start your advanced training. If you would please come into the Ministry today, we would be happy to meet you in the Department of Magical Education at 3 o'clock._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk._

Hermione had scarfed down her lunch and jumped in the shower as soon as she finished reading it. It was already 1:30, and Hermione still needed to find the Department.

Frowning, Hermione stepped out her front door and hour later. She was running late, she only had half an hour to get there. Disapparating with a _*POP*_, Hermione appeared at the apparation point in the Ministry.

Hermione was feeling bustled, she asked the receptionist in the atrium for the floor number and then went and jumped into a lift, she only had another ten minutes. She was irritated; it was just like the Ministry to assume she'd drop everything and come racing in. She had of course, but it was still rude.

Draco was staring around his kitchen as Daphne was making breakfast; he still couldn't quite understand why she was sticking around. She'd said something about Pansy and then something else about…something. Draco shook his head; she was confusing to listen to now that she somehow stopped hating him. She kept switching subjects then jumping back to them, it gave Draco a headache; so he suggested that they get some food. So she, of course, took that to mean she should make something.

Draco was so busy try to think of a plan to get her to leave, that he didn't notice she was trying to talk to him until she banged the frying pan on the counter. Draco flinched and covered his head with his hands; he could feel the noise ricocheting off inside his head.

"Merlin, woman. What was that for?" Draco asked giving her a dirty look.

Daphne smirked, "You weren't listening to me."

Draco sighed, "Okay, fine, what would you like?"

Narrowing her eyes, "What do you want to eat?" Daphne asked, putting the frying pan back on the stove.

"Uhmm, coffee." Draco said absentmindedly. He was watching the house elves giving Daphne horrified looks, she'd forbade them to cook them breakfast and she wouldn't let Draco get a word in edge wise.

Daphne frowned, "That's not food."

Draco ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I know. But I'm not hungry."

Daphne sighed and got him some coffee.

"You know, I'm not one of those crazy people who don't know when to leave."

Draco smirked, "Alright."

Frowning, Daphne huffed, "No, it's true."

Draco narrowed his eyes, and cocked his head, "Then why are you still here?" he asked curiously.

"It's just something Pansy use to say." Daphne sighed, "If you had fun, you make breakfast." Shrugging, Daphne sat down across from Draco and put her chin in her hand, "And then slip out while they're eating."

Draco frowned, "Huh…"

Daphne nodded, "Well, if you don't want something to eat," she started, standing up, "I'm just going to leave."

Draco sighed, "Yeah, thanks." He called as she walked out of the kitchen, _Ughh, girls are confusing,_ Draco thought, rubbing his temples. But know that she was gone; he had time to think again, which seemed to hurt even more this morning because of his headache.

When Draco heard the front door click, he stood up and ran a hand through his hair; he needed to get out again. _Last night didn't go so well,_ Draco thought moving towards the stairs. He'd go out as his wolf today, but not to the forest, he thought less in that form. Sighing, Draco climbed the stairs to his room.

Hermione was sitting in the Department of Magical Education tapping her feet; she'd gotten there on time, but she hadn't been called in yet; it seemed like she'd been waiting for hours. She was nervous, she couldn't believe that they'd keep her waiting this long if it was something good.

Hermione sighed; she really just wanted to go home, she was actually excited to paint her room. It may have just started out as a distraction, but now she just wanted to.

Hermione was just about to get up and leave when someone walked in. Looking at a piece of paper, the man glanced up at Hermione and smiled, "You must be Miss. Granger, its pleasure to meet your acquaintance. My name is Thomas Gaunt, and I'll be working with you this summer."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Draco was padding through Diagon Alley, people were giving him strange looks and giving him a wide berth; but he didn't care. He was wandering past the ice cream parlor when he heard giggling; pausing, Draco turned towards the noise. He felt the fur rise on his back, it was _Thomas Gaunt_. Draco was about to pass by when he saw who he was with. He stared growling; it was Granger.

Draco didn`t understand it, but he felt strangely protective of her; it was probably just because she was carrying his whelp. Walking over to them, he sat at her feet and started growling at _Thomas_.

After Hermione's orientation for her training, Thomas had asked her out. Not being able to think of a reason to say no, she agreed. They'd gone to Florean Fortescue's; Hermione was actually having a good time. They were almost done when she heard growling; confused, Hermione looked around. She felt something warm press against her leg; looking down, her heart skipped a beat; it was the black wolf from the forest.

Hermione was shocked; she almost didn't realize that Thomas had taken out his wand. It looked like he was about to curse him, when Hermione stood up, "What are you doing?" she shrieked.

Thomas looked bewildered, "That's a wolf, what do you think I was going to do?"

Hermione gave him a cold look, _Maybe this was a mistake,_ "He's my wolf," she said frowning, Í thought I left him at my apartment." Standing up, Hermione snapped her fingers at the wolf, hoping he'd understand, "Uhmm, I think I should leave, I'll see you in a few days Thomas."

Thomas sighed, "Bye Hermione."

Hermione walked away, she could feel the black wolf walking along with her. Hermione was shaken, she couldn't believe that the wolf had found her, let alone that Thomas was going to harm it; she felt some sort of connection it him.

Hermione sighed as she walked towards the Leaky Cauldron, "Well, wolf… You got a name?" she asked looking down at the wolf. She saw him prick his ears towards her and wag his tail. "I'll take that as a yes," she said laughing, "but you can't talk, so how will you tell me?" Hermione cocked her head thinking, "Well, I'll just have to give you a name then," she said smiling at him, "What do you think of Dragon? Like in the muggle fairy tales, how the Dragon's would guard the princesses in their towers." The wolf barked, and Hermione took that as a yes.

Laughing, Hermione stopped, "Well, now that you have a name, what are you going to do? And who did you get here?" Hermione shook her head, "Huh…well, you might as well come home with me." She said smiling; she was finally going to get a dog. She glanced down; the wolf was eyeing her oddly. Hermione frowned, "I'm not going to keep you there." She sighed.

The wolf seemed happier with that because he then pressed up against her leg and looked up at her; Hermione frowned, it almost seemed like he was moving to apparate. Shrugging Hermione disapparated back to her apartment; pausing at her door, she glanced down at the wolf, "Now, Dragon…" she started, looking worried, "I have a cat. Will you behave?" The wolf looked up at her, and Hermione could have sworn he was laughing at her. "Alrighty then." She said, opening her door. Dragon trotted through her open door and jumped up on her couch.

Hermione laughed, "Okay, but don't make a mess. I'm going to make some supper. What do you want?" Hermione asked, walking into the kitchen. Dragon barked, "Well," Hermione said looking in her fridge, "Wolves eat raw meat, but the best I got is some leftover stew. Is that okay?" she asked, looking over at him. He'd gotten off the couch and came over to her, when she held out the stew Dragon barked. Hermione laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

Hermione made herself some dinner, and re-heated the stew for Dragon; she was getting ready for bed when Dragon walked into her room growling. Hermione frowned, "What's wrong?" she asked, pulling on her pants. He backed out of her room, and padded to her front door; frowning Hermione followed him, she'd just gotten to her living room when she heard a knock on her door. Hermione glanced at Dragon before answering it; it was Ginny. Hermione frowned at the wolf, "Hey Ginny, come on in."

Ginny smiled, Hey Hermione-" she was just about to walk into the apartment when she spotted the wolf, "Uhmm, Hermione?" Ginny started, frowning at the wolf. Dragon started growling at her, "What's with the wolf?"

Hermione glanced down at Dragon, "Oh, that's Dragon." Hermione said smiling, "Remember how I said I wanted a dog. Well, this is the _dog_ I wanted."

Ginny smirked, "Okay… Well, anyways, I was just wondering how it went at the Ministry today."

Hermione sighed, "It was just the orientation. We start next week."

"Oh, well, at least they didn't change their minds, right?"

Hermione laughed, "Yeah. Is there anything else you needed?"

Ginny sighed, "No, I just missed you. With you and Harry not talking, it seems like I never get to see you anymore."

Hermione smiled, "I know." She said glancing back at Dragon, "How about this; tomorrow, we'll go shopping. We'll have a girl's day out."

Ginny grinned, "Okay, thanks Hermione. That sounds great." Ginny said, hugging Hermione.

"Bye Ginny," Called Hermione, as Ginny walked down the hall, "see you tomorrow." Smiling, Hermione closed her door and looked down at the wolf, "Well, aren't you cleaver… But that was Ginny, she's my friend; you don't need to growl at her."

The wolf cocked his head at her and trotted back to her room, Hermione sighed and followed him. It was late, and Hermione was tired. Crawling into bed, Hermione felt Dragon jump on to the bed.

Draco sighed; he was tired, but he couldn't help but feel that the night wasn't over. The look _Thomas_ gave him was one of sheer hatred; Draco could tell that he'd known it was him. And Draco was sure that this wasn't the end. From the look he'd given Draco, he felt as though he knew about Hermione. Draco shuddered, he could feel something building.

Hermione woke up the next morning with the sun blazing through her window. Rolling over and shoving her head under her pillow, Hermione felt something stir by her legs. Looking over, she saw the black wolf; Hermione smiled, "Hey, Dragon," Hermione said sleepily, "how'd you sleep?" Dragon wagged his tail, and rolled onto his back. Hermione giggled and leaned over to rub his belly. "I'm going out today; do you want to stay here? Or come with us?" The wolf barked, "Okay then…" Hermione said, laughing. She didn't know what that meant, but she'd find out when she left.

"Okay," She declared, jumping out of bed, "What's for breakfast Dragon?" He barked in response. Hermione smiled to herself as she walked down the hall to her kitchen. Looking through her cupboards, she found some pancake mix. Looking down at Dragon , she smiled, "This'll do." She laughed.

She had just finished cooking the pancakes when Dragon started growling again. Assuming it was Ginny, Hermione skipped over to the door. But when she opened it, it wasn't Ginny, it was Thomas, and he looked mad.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione frowned; she wasn't supposed to see him again until next week, "Hi Thomas," she greeted curtly, "What are you doing here?"

Thomas was too busy frowning at Dragon, that he didn't hear her the first time. After she repeated her question he gave her a small smile and said, "Well, I realized that I behaved rudely yesterday and I wanted to apologize. But the main reason I'm here is because your parents were just murdered. They were fo-" Hermione fainted.

She woke up a few hours later with Ginny standing over her. Hermione frowned, _Where was Thomas?_ Sitting up, she looked around. Hermione paused, she looked back at Ginny with a horrified look on her face, "What's with the blood!" she cried, pointing towards the doorway.

Ginny frowned, "I don't know, it was there when I got here. Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione screwed up her eyes, trying to remember what happened. There was nothing, and then… Hermione started crying, "My parents, Ginny, my parents are dead.

Draco was padding through the forest near the Malfoy Manor, after _Thomas_ had told Hermione that her parents were murdered she fainted. So Draco had lunged at him, he'd chased form the apartment, but _Thomas_ had apparated away before Draco could do more damage; he'd managed to tear at his arm enough to cause the blood to gush onto the floor.

Draco huffed; he needed to get back to Hermione's apartment, but he didn't know where it was. He also needed to go home, so he decided he'd do that first and then go look for her. She told Ginny they'd go shopping, but he didn't know if they were going to Diagon Alley or to some muggle store. Draco shook his head, _Oh well,_ he thought walking towards his Manor, _She'll pop up._

Draco was just getting out of the shower when he heard Hermi calling from the hall, "Master Draco, the security trolls has found something in the yard, sir."

Draco sighed, "Thank you Hermi," He called, getting dressed. Draco was tired, but with his father in custody, it fell on him to see to the security measures of the Manor. A few minutes later, Draco was walking out across his back lawn towards the security office. He pushed open the door and found his father's house elves hard at work; clearing his through, Draco interrupted them, "Well?" he asked, "What was the disturbance?"

Squeaky climbed of his chair and came over to Draco; his father had named him _Squeaky_ because of his ridiculously high pitched voice, "Young master Draco, we was sorry to hear about yous parent, sir. But wes have a problem here. Sirs is getting a death threat." He squeaked, pointy at the screen next to him. Lucius had muggle security cameras installed all over the Manor, but he'd had the magically altered to withstand the magic around them; Lucius had said that none of the other pureblood families knew what they were, so they passed them off as strange décor.

Draco frowned at the screen, all he could see was the front garden, "Where's the threat?" he asked Squeaky, glancing away from the screen.

Squeaky shuffled on his feet, "Well, Young Master Draco, yous needs to see. The trolls, sir, they stomped on it and squisheded it. Its was a straw dummy of yous, sir, and its was on fire!." Squeaky squeaked, and fell backwards on the floor.

Draco sighed, _Wow,_ he thought, running a hand through his hair. He knew who it was, and he knew why. He turned to Squeaky and rubbed his temples, "Squeaky, you remember Pansy right?"

Squeaky nodded his head furiously, "Yes sir!"

"Well, I need you to keep an eye out for her. She did this." Draco paused, "You know what, just keep an eye out for everyone. No one gets in or out without being checked."

Squeaky squeaked (obviously), "Yes sir! Squeaky won't let yous down sir!"

Hermione was sitting in a change room at muggle mall, she was waiting for Ginny. It was her and Harry's anniversary on the weekend, and she wanted something nice to wear. Hermione sighed, they'd been here for hours and Ginny still managed to find more dresses she'd yet to try on.

Hermione still hadn't figured out where the blood had come from, but since Dragon and Thomas were both missing, she'd assumed Dragon had attacked Thomas. Smiling at the thought, Hermione looked up at the sound of Ginny's door opening. Her jaw dropped, "Ginny," she breathed, "You looked absolutely amazing. That color is perfect!" she squealed, standing up.

Ginny blushed, it was a strapless, floor length gown with a slit up to her left knee. It was a dark turquoise color that shimmered in the light, seemingly changing color, "Oh, I don't know." Ginny stammered, "you don't think it's a bit much?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Hermione laughed, "No, Ginny…It's perfect." Hermione smiled; Harry was taking her out dancing tonight, and Ginny had no idea what muggles wore dancing.

Ginny smiled, "Thanks Hermione," she sighed, "I'm just not good at this muggle stuff…"

Hermione could only smile, she felt the same way about wizarding ways; sure in school she had books to study, but there were no books on _the real world. _As Ginny paid for her dress (with some help from Hermione), she gazed around the store; it was cloudy out where they were, so no sun was shining through the windows. But it wasn't dreary and it didn't look like it was going to rain.

As Hermione and Ginny walked back to where they'd apparated, she started to feel sick. Hermione paused next to a tree and doubled over (yes, I mean ralfed) next to it. When she straightened up Ginny smiled; Hermione gave her a bewildered look, "Aren't you even the least bit worried about me?" Hermione cried, "I just threw up my guts here."

Ginny started giggling, "Yeah, but you're pregnant. I know it's a bit early for morning sickness, but you aren't treating your body any differently. Plus," she said, smirking, "I read somewhere that animagi transformations can speed up pregnancy.

Hermione groaned and slumped against the next tree. She didn't want to be pregnant, but now that she was, she saw it as a new challenge. And Hermione never backed down from a challenge.

Ginny cocked her head, "Come on, let's go back to the Burrow." she decided smiling, "You can tell mum the good news. "

Hermione groaned again, she didn't want anyone else to know yet; but if what Ginny said was true about the transformations, then she was at appoint where she wouldn't lose it without a fight. Ginny sighed, but grabbed her hand any ways and apparated to the Burrow with a _*POP*_.

Draco was irritated; Pansy was pissed at him for sleeping with Daphne and he could even remember if it was entirely his fault. Draco growled, he knew Pansy was just jealous; Daphne was the first girl he'd slept with since Hogwarts that Pansy had known. Draco ran a hand through his hair, it had been a mistake to lead her on; for most of his time there she had declared herself his girlfriend. Sure, he; slept with her a few times, but hey, he was a guy…what do you expect.

Draco was walking down Knockturn Alley; he had to go pick some package his father had ordered from Borgin and Burke's. He didn't like going there, it made him feel dirty.

The bell chimed as Draco walked into the store, and old Mr. Burke came out to greet him, "Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Here for your father's package I presume?"

Draco sighed; he wondered what Lucius had ordered, "That's right."

Mr. Burke smiled, "Just a moment sir, it's in the back… Do feel free to browse."

Draco rubbed his temples, he was still tired, and all this running around wasn't helping. He was looking at a silver ring when the old man came back. Upon noticing what Draco was looking at he smiled again, "Ah, a most interesting ring, isn't Mr. Malfoy. It's said that it once belonged to Merlin himself. And of course both Mr. Borgin and myself have examined it, and I must say…I for one believe those rumors." He joked, pointing at the ring.

Draco pretended to laugh, he was about to reach for the box he'd brought out when he paused, "I am able to touch this right? I t won't curse me?"

The old man shook his head, "No sir, Lucius said he wanted a present for Narcissa, so he made sure to get something that is perfectly safe to touch." Draco nodded, he took the package and left.

It was starting to drizzle by the time he left the shop, so Draco pulled his cloak up and stuffed the box in his cloak. He was walking up the steps to Diagon Alley when he felt someone grab his arm; he looked over and saw Zabini. Draco looked at him confused before following him into the crevasse.

Draco frowned at Blaise after they were hidden, "What was that for you prat." He demeaned.

Blaise sighed, "Stop being so thick," he said, smacking Draco on the back of the head, "Look." He said, pointing out into the Alley. Draco peered around the corner and saw two burly looking men standing underneath a lamp post.

Draco gulped, "Thanks dude," he said shocked. He didn't know who they were, but they didn't look very friendly.

Blaise nodded, "Yeah, they're the guys who took your parents."

"Took?" Draco asked bewildered, "I thought they were arrested"

Blaise shock his head, "Nah, who told you that?" he asked, glancing over at him.

"Bellatrix.," Draco replied, running a hand through is hair., "But I have a feeling it was _someone else_ who told her." He said, as a dark look crossed his face.

Zabini gave him an odd look, "Yeah, sure…But that's not why I'm here." He said looking at Draco, "Remember how you said Granger was carrying your whelp? Well, her parents were just murdered."

Draco sighed, "Yeah, I know." He said, running a hand through his hair, "I was there-" Draco stopped, "Shit."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Hermione had cried herself to sleep last night; her parents had just been murdered. It was horrible, she didn't want to let Ginny own, so she still went shopping and then she got dragged to the Burrow. Hermione rolled over in her bed; she could feel the dried tear steaks staining her face. It had been a really long day yesterday, and she still hadn't been able to find Dragon.

Hermione sighed; she knew it was after eleven, but she didn't want to get out of bed. And she didn't have to really; Crookshanks was too old to eat every day and she didn't start her training until after the weekend. But she couldn't stay in bed forever, _Just a little longer,_ she thought, rolling over.

She was just drifting off again, when she heard someone knock on her door. Hermione groaned, "Who is it?" she shouted from her room.

"Ginny!" came a muffled voice from the hall.

Hermione sighed, now she _had_ to get up. She rolled out of bed and shuffled down the hall. Opening up the door she felt a smile spread on her face. Ginny had found Dragon. "Oh Ginny!" she shrieked, "Where'd you find him?"

Ginny smiled, "He was wandering the park out in front of Grimmauld Place." She said, shrugging.

Hermione smiled, and bent down to pet the wolf. Wagging his tail, Dragon barked, "Awee, I missed you too." Cooed Hermione.

Ginny frowned, "Hermione," she said, stepping closer, "are you alright?"

Hermione sighed; she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, "I don't know Ginny," she moaned, "I just feel all messed up."

Ginny hugged Hermione and sighed, "That's okay Hun. You're supposed to feel like that, and it can't help being pregnant." Ginny paused and stepped back, "speaking of which" Ginny said, grinning and poking at her belly, "someone's getting pretty big!"

Hermione groaned, "Thanks Ginny…" she said sarcastically.

Draco had been wandering aimlessly around the city, looking for some way to find Hermione. He was just about to give up when he spotted a ginger stepping out of her apartment. He pricked his ears; this was probably the only time Draco'd been happy to see a Weasley.

Trotting up to her, he'd barked. The Weasley had jumped and pulled out her wand, but after she saw who it was she relaxed and looked around. Draco assumed she was looking for Hermione, because she looked back at him a moment later and asked if he was lost. He'd played along, hoping she'd bring him to Hermione. And he was right; the Weasley had walked down the street a few blocks and came up to a familiar apartment. Draco'd barked in excitement which caused her to laugh; he guessed that she was having a _really _good day, because he couldn't understand why anyone would find a barking wolf funny. Cocking his head, Draco had followed her inside and up to Hermione's apartment.

Draco tilted his head up at Hermione, she seemed relatively happy to see him, but she also looked sad. Draco barked and she smiled at him, making cooing noises,_ Again?_ He thought, tilting his head, _What is with girls and barking wolves?_ Draco shook his head and trotted into the apartment.

Jumping on the couch, he looked back the Hermione and the ginger. They seemed to be talking about something, but Draco couldn't hear them.

Yawning, Draco realized how tired he was; he spun around on the couch and laid down. Resting his head on his paws, Draco felt his eyes begin to droop.

When Draco woke up a few hours later, the Weasley was gone from the doorway and so was Hermione. He felt a low growl start to build up in the back of his throat. Jumping down off the couch, Draco padded towards her bedroom; he could smell a fresh scent coming from there.

Pushing the door ajar with his nose, he saw a lumpy shape on the bed. Draco sighed, _she didn't leave_, he though, hauling himself on to the bed next to her. He was still pretty tired, and it didn't seem like Hermione was going to be getting out of bed any time soon. Draco didn't care, he needed to catch up on his sleep and he had a feeling that _Thomas_ wasn't done here.

Draco felt Hermione shifting in her sleep as he started to drift off to sleep, he rolled over and stretched. He could feel sleep seeping into every part of his body. Draco had been noticing that he needed more sleep the longer he stayed in his wolf form; he sighed, he knew that he should be back at the Manor but he didn't want to deal with _Pansy_ and her stupid threats.

Draco huffed, he was getting hungry, but he also wanted to sleep. He leaned over to Hermione and poked her with his nose; when she didn't stir, Draco laid back down; he wasn't getting feed any time soon. Licking his lips, he rested his head back down on his paws and closed his eyes, yawning.

Hermione woke up with a bunch of fur in her face; spluttering it out she, managed to fall off the bed with a _thump. _From the ground she could see Dragon sleeping sprawled over her bed. Giggling, Hermione got off the floor and walked to the bathroom.

She looked like a mess; her hair was sticking up everywhere and she had dark circles under her eyes. Hermione groaned, now she just wanted to go back to bed again. Checking the clock she saw that it was after noon. Hermione sighed, she couldn't go back to be now. Hermione sighed, she might as well clean up.

Hoping in the shower, Hermione felt the warm water ease of the tension in her shoulders. She felt it cascade down her back and make _splitter splattering_ noises as it hid the floor. Hermione smiled, _hot water really does help,_ she thought, washing her hair.

By the time she got out, it was almost two and Dragon was pacing around her room. "Well someone looks hungry." She thought, getting dressed. He barked in agreement as she pulled on a shirt. "It's a bit late for lunch, "she said, "and too late for breakfast," she giggled, "So that just leaves snacks."

Walking into the kitchen, Hermione started digging in her cupboards. She really needed to go shopping. She sighed and looked at the wolf, "Well," she said, shrugging, "Looks like we'll have to go out." Dragon barked as Hermione went to the door. Hermione laughed, "Yes, you too. Come on." She called, patting her leg, "Let's go."

Draco was padding after Hermione, as she wandered down the street in Hogsmeade. There was only ice cream in Diagon Alley, so there was no point in going there (because let's face it, no one goes to the leaky cauldron). But there were a few pubs at Hogsmeade and _The Three Broomsticks_ even let _pets_ in; if Draco could even be considered a pet.

It was raining when they got there, so Hermione had to through a clock over them. She pushed open the door to the pub and followed Draco in. He cocked his head; _it's a lot emptier in her that usual,_ Draco though, as he jumped up onto a nearby booth.

Hermione got him some dragon's meat, which she laughed about when she ordered. Draco just pawed at his nose, _wow,_ he though looking away from her. She got herself some form of three bean salad, he thought it looked like an owl pod but it explained the lack of food in her house.

After they ate, Hermione wandered around the town for a bit. She bought some candy at Honeydukes and went to look at the Weasley's joke shop. They'd bought out whatever one had been here and put in their own. Draco couldn't really remember what any of the names of the stores here were, he' never really liked coming. There were never any small kids to pick on.

The sun was starting to go down by the time Hermione turned back to him, "Dragon," she called, patting her leg, "Come here; I promised Ginny I'd go to the Burrow tonight for supper." Draco pawed at his ear, he didn't want to go _there_, but he didn't want to leave her alone. So he padded up to her and let her apparated them to the Burrow with a _*POP*_.

There weren't many people at the Burrow that night, Harry and Ron were at the Ministry. Ron was taking a year off school to try and decide what he wanted to be, so Harry was helping him get a job in their legal department.

As Hermione helped set the table she saw one of Fleur's kids chasing Dragon around the garden with his tail between his legs. She couldn't help but laugh; he reminded her of McGonagall, he was very stern but he was also nice. Hermione thought it would be funny to see _her_ being chased by little kids.

Ginny was outside with George talking about Charlie's upcoming marriage. He was marrying some girl he'd meet over in Romania, but apparently she was a sweetheart; even Mrs. Weasley loved her.

When the table was set, and the food done being cooked, Mr. Weasley called everyone to their makeshift dining room. Hermione thought it was more an enclosed porch than a dining room, but there were heating charms for the winter and cooling charms for the summer.

Mrs. Weasley had made some pig, beans, carrots, and so much more food that Hermione felt like she was back at Hogwarts. She was sitting next to Fred and Ginny, George was across from her and Fleur and Bill were next to him. Charlie was visiting with his brides parents in Poland, so he wasn't around to hear about his wedding plans.

Molly had taken over his wedding and was planning the whole thing herself, with some help from Ginny and Fleur of course. Hermione smiled, it seemed like no girl could resisted the thought of planning the wedding. Then she frowned, she didn't feel the need to help with the wedding; Hermione had never cared much for weddings. That was probably why she didn't want to get married.

Supper past by pretty uneventful until the pudding; Hermione was just serving herself some chocolate pudding when she heard Dragon barking from the yard. Hermione frowned, but a few moments later Harry and Ron walked in. As soon as she saw Ron she felt her face go bright red and she quickly looked away; glancing back she noticed that his face had gone red too.

She was about to get up and leave, when she saw Dragon creep in. Hermione frowned, she was about to scowled him when he began to growl. And then everything got chaotic; Ron freaked and sent the table flying with his wand, Mrs. Weasley and George went chasing after it. Harry started yelling about the house trying to figure out the in the bloody hell a wolf was doing in the house, only to stop when he saw Hermione. She saw him frown before he turned and stormed out after George to help with the table. Fleur had taken the kids out side and Bill and gone with Mr. Weasley to the kitchen to find something to clean up the mess with.

Hermione sighed, that just left her Ginny and Ron. Ron opened his mouth first, "What in the blazes is going on here, and why in the name of Merlin is there a wolf in my house." He shrieked, waving his wand around.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Draco was staring up at another ginger, only this one didn't look very happy to see him. He was yelling about and waving his wand around in the air. Draco backed away and bared his teeth; he started growling at the Weasley, he was about to lunge at him when Hermione touched his head.

He froze, what the in the bloody hell is wrong with these people; the ginger is crazy and the mudblood has a death wish. Draco shook his head and backed out of the house; he could hear Granger yelling at the angry man and some banging in the kitchen. So Draco went for a walk.

Hermione was furious, "How dare you!" she screamed, "Dragon never did anything to you!" Ron froze, his mouth was hanging open and his wand aimed at the ceiling. Hermione was on the verge of tears, as she ran out of the house she heard Ginny smack him and say, "Her parents were just murdered you prat."

Hermione was wandering through the garden when she saw Dragon trotting through some nearby trees. Ducking behind a bush, she changed into her wolf and bounded over to him. He looked up surprised when she reached the trees, but then he started wagging his tail when he saw her. Hermione didn't know if he could tell it was her, but she thought less as a wolf so she didn't really care.

They went racing through the trees and jumping over rocks; Hermione hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. Dragon paused at a moss covered rock; this forest was different than the other one, the trees were thicker, and there was more debris on the floor. It felt like no one ever came here.

Hermione was racing up a hill when she saw a flock of birds take of nearby. She froze, Hermione wanted to chase them; so springing into action, she lunged off the ground towards some of the stragglers. Catching one, Hermione looked back at Dragon with a face full of feathers; it looked like he was laughing.

Hermione woke up the next morning with a twig jabbing into her back; digging it out from under her, she looked around. Hermione was still in the forest but she didn't know where or how she got there, Dragon was curled up in a ball next to her, and there were feathers everywhere. Hermione groaned, she couldn't remember what happened again. She just remembered storming out of the Burrow.

She seemed to of woken the wolf up, because after she'd groaned he rolled over and made a grunting noise. If Hermione hadn't known better, she would have thought he didn't want to get up yet. Hermione laughed, "Come on Dragon." She called, standing up. He moved slightly to touch her leg before she apparated with a _*POP*_.

Hermione wandered into her kitchen, when she got there, and glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened, it was already 1:30, "Well Dragon, it's a little late for lunch." She sighed, looking over at the wolf. He huffed, "How about this, "She started, moving towards her room, "I'll go get food, and you know how to get back here now right? Well, I'll just let you out."

Once Hermione was showered and dressed, she went over to her bedside table and grabbed some muggle money. Calling for Dragon, she left the apartment. When she got to the front doors, the wolf took off into the park. Hermione laughed as she saw the flocks of birds fly away; walking down the road, she went to a nearby grocery store. It was just a small place, but it had all the essentials; it was tucked away in a corner, just across from the canal. Hermione could hear the water flowing by as she wandered down the cobblestone path.

It was cooler out than it should be for June, but it wasn't cold enough for a jacket. The bell dinged on the door as Hermione entered the store; she headed for the meat counter, hoping to find some food for Dragon. She also needed some juice and eggs, an some sandwich fixings; Hermione was starting her training tomorrow, and she didn't know how long she'd get for lunch.

She strolled down the pet aisle, and looked at the dog food; she had no idea what wolves ate, but it couldn't hurt if she had some of everything. Hermione also went down the grains aisle and grabbed some cereal, bread and pasta.

Hermione sighed, she hated cooking, but somehow she could never bring herself to order out. She grabbed the rest of her groceries and went to pay. She was handing the muggle lady some money, when it started to rain. Hermione grumbled, it had been raining a lot lately, and it was messing with her hair. She needed a vacation; it was almost summer, and almost everyone she knew was taking off. Luna was going to New York, Ginny and Harry were going to France, Fleur was going with them to teach her kids some culture, and Hermione hardly thought it was a good idea to do anything with Ron; not to mention she had her animagus courses.

Draco had raced into the trees before shifting back to human form; he was all stiff and he was hungry. He disapparated with a _*POP*_ and was back at his Manor. Draco wandered up the stairs to his room and sank down on his bed. Running a hand through his hair, he called for Hermi. She appered a few seconds later, "Yes master Draco, yous be needing something, sir?"

Draco sighed, "Yes, Hermi. I'd like some food and an update on security please."

She nodded furiously, "Yes sir, Hermi will see to it, sir." She cried, before vanishing.

Slumping back on his bed, Draco rubbed his eyes. _Being a wolf is hard work,_ he thought, staring at his ceiling. His room was dimly lit and a little cool; standing up, he walked over his window. They were south of England, but they didn't have the heat of the city; even though it was June, it still wasn't warm enough to go outside without a coat.

Draco sighed, he was about to take a shower when Hermi _*POPPED*_ back into his room with his food, "He'es yous food, sir!" Hermi squealed, "And Squeaky has says theys have seen no more people on the property, sir." She said, setting the food on the bed.

Draco ate his food in silence; he was trying to decide what he was going to do about the mudblood. The more time he spent around her the comfortable he became; Draco was sure that if she were sitting next to him right now they could have a completely civil conversation, or at least his side would be civil. He'd yet to find out how she felt about him; other than the Weasley's, Harry and Luna, Draco didn't think she talked about or saw anyone else from Hogwarts.

After Draco ate and showered, he went outside and strolled around. It'd been a while since he'd gone outside just to be there. Sitting down on a nearby rock, Draco watched the clouds drift over the bay; the sun was being surrounded by clouds, but it would be out in the sky for a while still. The grass was starting to grow again, and the trees' leaves had budded and were growing.

Draco sighed, he was finally relaxed. It must have been the slight breeze coming in off the water, that made him stir, but suddenly he realized that he wasn't alone. Freezing, Draco was just about to turn around when he felt something sharp dig into his leg.

Hermione was sitting in her living room drinking tea; when she'd gotten home she saw that there was a barn owl tapping on her window. Letting it in, Hermione realized that it was a letter form Mafalda Hopkirk, with information on where her training would be taking place. Reading over the letter once more, Hermione felt her stomach doing summersaults. She was going back to Hogwarts!


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: I just realized that I'm fluctuating the amount of detail I give :/ Sorry!_**

Chapter Sixteen

Hermione was ecstatic; she couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. The letter said that she was to board the Hogwarts Express tomorrow, and her training would begin the next day. She was going to be staying in a guest chamber instead of the Gryffindor Common Room, but Hermione didn't care; she was just amazed that she could go back. She'd loved it there; it really had felt like home to her. Of course, it would be only her and her trainers, but she was going to try to bring Dragon.

Hermione froze, as she brought her tea up for a sip, she was actually going to get a vacation. They had extended the training until the end of summer instead of the month limit they had before, so she could have more free time. Hermione really wished she could bring her friends, but this way no one would interrupt her while she was in the library. Hermione smiled, _I'm going to have a good summer_, she thought, as she drifted off.

Hermione dreamt that she was back in third year; it was the year they'd gained more freedom and had gotten to choice some subjects. It had to of been her favorite year. She was skipping down the old rickety path to visit Hagrid; she wanted to know if he had a unicorn horn she could use for a potion assignment.

It was a bright sunny day; the leaves were changing colors and falling off the trees and if you got to close to the forest, you could get caught up in a swirl of leaves. She was trotting down the hill, when she saw a dark shadow moving about in the forest; pulling out her wand, Hermione stopped skipping and slowly turned towards it. She was just about to send in a jinx when her black wolf came jumping out. Hermione started to smile before she realized that he was being chased by something.

Hermione jolted awake, she was covered in a thin layer of sweat and had fallen off the couch. Glancing out her window she saw that it was dark outside. Sighing, Hermione pulled herself off the floor and tottered towards her room. She flopped down on top of her bed and felt her eyes start dropping down; just as she was falling asleep she realized that Dragon was still outside. Hermione was about to get up and go look for him, when she remembered that he was a wolf, _wolves can take care of themselves, _she thought, sighing into her pillows.

When Hermione woke up again the next morning, she was too excited to eat. She spent most of the morning racing around her apartment looking for things to pack; she was going to be there all summer, so she had to bring Crookshank's medicine and his bed. But she didn't need to bring all her books, so her trunk was easier to pack.

She packed some trousers and jumpers, some hoodies and shoes; she even backed a swimsuit. Hermione had just finished closing the clasps on her trunk, when her wand started to glow. Looking up, Hermione saw that it was nine; the train didn't leave until eleven, so she still had some time to find Dragon.

Hermione disapparated from her apartment with a _*POP*_, and appeared in _their_ forest a few moments later. Setting her wand to send up sparks in an hour, she shifted into her wolf; she knew she didn't have a lot of time, but she was convinced she could find him.

Racing up through the trees, Hermione sped towards the creek searching for a sent. She was only able to find a faint one leading down a hill away from the water. Shaking her head, Hermione followed it; the trail led her under rocks, and over fallen trees. She felt like she was going in circles; she was just about to turn around when her head poked out of a bush and she was staring out across a field.

Hermione pricked her ears, _maybe he's out here,_ she thought, scanning the grassy plain. She trotted out from the bush, and made her way across the field. She went over some hills and past some trees. There was a faint breeze brushing at her fur as she went, and the sun was high in the sky.

As she came over the next hill, she saw a building looming ahead. Hermione narrowed her eyes; it looked familiar, but she couldn't remember why. Shaking her head, Hermione carried on along the trail; as she neared the structure, she realized it was someone's house. Giving it a wide berth, Hermione trotted over to some trees, hoping to pick the scent back up. She was having trouble finding one, when she heard snarling from over a ridge. Hermione bounded up the hill and peered out from behind a rock; it was her black wolf, she shifted on her paws, but he seemed to be being attacked and he was being pushed closer and closer to the edge of a cliff with every step.

Horrified, Hermione jumped onto the rock and growled; it seemed to be some form of mountain lion lunging at him. She didn't have time to think about what one would be doing out here, she just attacked. Speeding towards the deranged lion, Hermione jumped on to its back and sunk her teeth into its rump. She felt warm liquid gush into her mouth as the animal reared backwards.

The black wolf spat at the lion before lunging for its exposed stomach; Hermione felt the beast lurch to the side, as Dragon crashed into it. Leaping back to the ground, she spun around and snapped at its legs, hopping to knock it to the ground. They were just about to push it off the rugged cliff, when it flipped around and shot off into the woods.

Hermione flopped on the ground, and began licking at her wounds. She didn't have very many, and her deepest on had stopped bleeding when she sat down. Looking over at Dragon, she saw that he had quite a few more; getting back on her feet, Hermione padded over to him and started sniffing at his back. He'd managed to get some dirt in some and, the others were still bleeding. She didn't know how long he'd been fighting the lion before she got there, but he looked pretty beat up.

Transforming back to her human form, Hermione fumbled for her wand crouched down and began closing as many wounds as she could; Hermione couldn't get some of the larger ones completely closed, but he'd stopped bleeding. Feeling satisfied, Hermione stood up and dusted off her hands. She was looking around, trying to figure out where she was, when her wand started setting off tiny fireworks; she had to get back for her train.

Bending over Dragon, she apparated them both back to her apartment with a _*POP*_. Floating the quiet wolf on to her couch, Hermione fled into her bathroom to find her first-aid kit. Grabbing a bowl of water, she returned to her living room. She had a few minutes to wash out his remaining cuts, before she left for King's Cross.

Setting to work, Hermione found that there was a lot more dirt in the wolf's cut's than she'd anticipated; her bowl of water had turned a mudding brown color, but Dragon's wounds were noticeably cleaner.

Sighing, Hermione glanced at the clock, "Bloody hell!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet; her train was leaving in twenty minutes. Racing to her bedroom, she grabbed trunk and threw the first-aid kit in it; dumping the gross water into the sink, she chucked the bowl in too. Strolling back out to her living room, she grabbed Crookshanks's carrier and knelt over the wolf, disapparated with a _*POP*._

They appeared at King's Cross with ten minutes to spare; Hermione threw her trunk onto a trolley and set Dragon on top of it with Crookshanks. Speeding towards the barrier, Hermione took out her letter; it said that she'd be taking the train with the other instructors and Mafalda Hopkirk. McGonagall was still at Hogwarts; now that she was headmistress, she had to stay later than the other professors to close up the school. But this year she was just keeping it open for Hermione's training.

Hermione smiled as she stepped through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters; Professor McGonagall seemed thoroughly pleased with Hermione's wish to become an animagus. As far as Hermione knew, she didn't know that Hermione had already successfully learned how to transform without a wand.

On the other side of the barrier, Hermione saw Thomas walking onto the train and Mafalda staring out through a window. Levitating Dragon and her trunk onto the train, Hermione carried her cat on board and chose an empty compartment; and settled back to cleaning the wolf's wounds. She took out her bowl and filled it with water; grabbing her wand she heated the water to sterilize it. Taking out a cloth, she re-washed the cuts, and put some antibacterial cream on them before covering them with gauze. When she was done, she feed the wolf some of the meat, she'd brought with her.

Poking her head out of the compartment, Hermione closed the blinds and let Crookshanks out to stretch. When he padded over to Dragon and curled up for a nap, Hermione smiled, _That's a good idea,_ she thought, lying down for a nap. It was a long way still to Hogwarts, and fighting of that Mountain Lion had really tuckered her out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

When Hermione woke up, she saw that the sun had gone down and the train was slowing to a crawl. A smile plastered itself to her face; she was almost there! Easing Crookshanks back into his carrier, she opened her compartment door. Lugging out Crookshanks into the hallway, she turned back for Dragon, only to find him still sleeping. Hermione sighed; she'd have to levitate him out.

Once Hermione had managed to get everyone out onto the platform, she looked around. Breathing in the sweet air, Hermione could finally appreciate just how beautiful Hogwarts is. She could see it looming over the Black Lake, and the stars shimmering above it. Hermione smiled, she'd really missed this place.

Setting off towards the carriages, Professor McGonagall had sent over, Hermione could hear the school owls hooting in the distance. Looking into the trees, next to the path, Hermione could see bats swooping and she thought she could even hear some small animals rummaging around for food.

Piling into a carriage, Hermione looked out at the lake. She could see ripples in the water, where the giant squid was swimming, and some of Hagrid's magical creatures going to drink. The full moon was reflecting in the waters, and the clouds seemed circle around it. Hermione stared up at it in wonder; she'd never seen such a bright moon.

The next thing Hermione knew, the carriage was pulling to a stop and she was at the castle. She shook her head, _how did I get here?_ She thought, looking around. It seemed even bigger than she remembered, the doors were open and the torches were lit; it just seemed perfect, until she remembered that she'd only be here for the summer.

Hermione sighed as she stepped out of the carriage; a bunch of house elves had swooped in when she opened the door. One of the older ones stepped forward and smiled, "Wes will be taking your bags to yous room, Miss." It announced, levitating her trunk, Dragon and Crookshanks's carrier out of the carriage.

Hermione smile, "Thanks, but can you let the cat out once you get to the room please."

"Yes Miss!" It squeaked, bowing low, before waddling off. Hermione followed at a slower pace; she still couldn't believe she was back, it all seemed like a dream to her.

Walking into the Great Hall, Hermione took a deep breath. The candles were all lit and the ceiling was clear and starry. Looking at the back of the hall, Hermione saw the house hour glasses and sighed, Slytherin won the house cup this year it seemed; they didn't reset until September first, so she'd have to look at that all summer.

The house tables had been replaced by the circular table that's brought out over Christmas break. Hermione smiled, and then paused; the only empty seat was next to Thomas, and she still wasn't very happy with him for the way he reacted to Dragon. Marching over, she sat down and refused to look at him.

During dinner, Hermione spent most of her time talking to Professor McGonagall, who was sitting to her left. "Professor," she started, taking a sip of pumpkin juice, "I was just wondering how this training's going to work."

"Well, Miss. Granger, depending on where you're at in your training, certain people will be helping you and others will not." McGonagall said, with a twinkle in her eye.

Hermione frowned, "So, at the beginning I'll be working with different witches and wizards than when I finish?" she asked, taking a bit of her beans.

Professor McGonagall smiled, "That's right."

Hermione nodded slowly, "Okay," she shrugged, eating some more beans, "But when will the training start?"

"Tomorrow," she replied, sipping from her goblet, "You'll have tonight and tomorrow morning to get settled. We'll be meeting you back here for lunch and then we'll start." McGonagall replied.

After dinner, a house elf showed Hermione to her room and she flopped down on the bed. She still couldn't believe she was here! Looking up at the ceiling, Hermione thought about what she should do; she knew she needed to check on Dragon's wounds, and if Hagrid was here maybe she'd need to bring the wolf there.

Hermione bolted up in bed, glancing over at Dragon she saw that he was still sleeping. Hermione frowned, he'd been sleeping for a while, but he was sleeping soundly. Jumping out of bed, Hermione rushed to the door. She was going to go see Hagrid.

Racing out of her room, she turned towards the stairs. She was on the second floor next to the library. She'd of loved to go there, but it closed at eight; it was now a little after nine. Hermione all but jumped down the stairs and ran through the entrance hall. She slowed down as she came to the courtyard and looked around. The school hadn't changed much since she'd been here, but it was still a wonder to look at.

Hermione remembered coming here when she was younger; the castle seemed different every time she saw it. Taking a deep breath, Hermione continued to Hagrid's. It felt like she was flying down the hill, at the speed she was running. By the time she got to his door she was out of breath.

Banging on his door, she couldn't help but start laughing when she heard Fang's booming bark from inside. When Hagrid opened the door, she threw herself around him into a hug. "Hi Hagrid!" she cried pulling back.

Hagrid's jaw dropped, "Well, He'o Hermione." He smiled, ushering her inside.

Sitting down at his kitchen table, Fang padded over to her and flumped his head in her lap. Hermione giggled, "Well I missed you too Fang."

Hagrid sat down across from her, handed her a cup of tea and smile, "Well, I ain't expectin' this now was I." he started, grinning like a fool.

Hermione was smiling too, "I know!" she shrieked, "I was so excited when McGonagall side I could come back!" she announced, wringing her hands excitedly.

Hagrid shook his big head slowing, laughing, "What are yeh doin' here?" he asked, cocking his head.

Hermione blushed, "I'm here for extra training, I want to be an animagus."

Hagrid sat back in his chair, "Well, o' course yer do Hermione." He said smiling, "and if there's any witch out there it'd be yeh."

Hermione blushed again. They spent the rest of the night catching up; it wasn't until she was about to leave that she remembered why she came down here, "Oh, Hagrid," she started turning to face him, "What do you know about wolves?"

Hagrid frowned, "Well, what der yeh mean? I know yeh feed 'em raw meat, if that's what yer askin'."

Hermione shook her head, "No, I mean do you know what to do if they get hurt?"

"Well o' course I do," he sarted, "Yeh haven' go ton ehave yeh? They're some pretty fersome beasts, they are."

Hermione put a hand on her hip and looked at him, "Oh really? _Wolves_ are dangerous."

Hagrid sighed, "Fine, well I guess not, but yeh should be careful. But why yeh skin' do yeh got one upstairs?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah," she sighed, "It got attacked by a mountain lion earlier today; I fixed him up the best I could, but he still hasn't woken up yet." She said worriedly.

Hagrid relaxed, "Well that's just fine, Hermione. They need teh sleep teh get better." He said patting her on the shoulder, "But how 'bout yeh come see me again after yer trainin' if he ain't any better."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Hagrid." She said, leaving his cabin. On the way back up to the castle Hermione felt a wave of exhaustion hit her, it was after eleven and she was exhausted. When she finally got back to her room she check on Dragon; some of his bandages needed replacing, so she had to clean out his cuts again. After she was done that she feed Crookshanks and collapsed onto her bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

By the time Hermione woke up it was almost ten o'clock; she groaned and rolled over, she was still tired and _very_ sore. Hermione frowned, why was she sore. Her brain was all fuzzy; it was too early in the morning, shaking it clear, she remembered what happened yesterday. Her heart leapt, she was at Hogwarts.

Rolling out of bed, Hermione went over to Dragon; his bandages were clean, but his nose was dry. Getting a bowl of water, Hermione wet his nose and his mouth. Feeling satisfied, she went down stairs to find some food.

She was a little late for breakfast, so it was just her at the table. She ate some eggs and fruit and drank some more pumpkin juice. Hermione found a Daily Prophet on the table, so she picked it up and started reading it. There was an article about some witch winning the wizard lotto, and an old man discovered another use for the peanut. Hermione threw it back on the table, there was nothing good.

Wandering out of the Great Hall, Hermione found Mafalda Hopkirk bustling down to the grounds. Hermione frowned, "Where are you going Ms. Hopkirk?" she called, chasing after her.

Mafalda spun around, "Oh, Hermione; I was just setting up for this afternoon. We were going to have you study transformations today. This week will be relatively boring I'm afraid; we need to find out how much you already know and where you're at."

Hermione stopped, _okay_, she thought, _easy week, that's good,_ she'd have time to wander around the castle some more and take care of Dragon.

Walking back into the castle, Hermione spotted McGonagall, looking at some parchment, "Hey Professor," she called, trotting over to her, "How many other animagus's are there here?" she asked, looking around.

"Well, it's just Andromeda and myself."

Hermione frowned, "I didn't know she was an animagus."

McGonagall looked up at her from the papers, "Oh yes, it's a pureblood family legacy to become an animagus."

Hermione cocked her head, "But wouldn't the Ministry have that information then?"

"Ah, no, they look the other way. They've had this legacy for longer than this school's been here; the Ministry can't do anything about it, let alone prove it. Andromeda was registered of course, as have some of the others who've been disowned, but most don't." she said, as she bustled away.

_Every one's really busy today,_ Hermione thought as she wandered down the Transfiguration Hall. When she pasted by her old classroom she couldn't help but remember second year; it had been a horrible year for her, she was too stressed. Hermione had been trying to keep up with her studies and brew a very advanced potion _and_ try to find out who this _Heir of Slytherin_ was.

Hermione sighed, it had also been a good year; she knew where all her classes were, but she was still young enough not to have the elective courses dropped on her. _Boy,_ she though climbing the stairs near the library, _third year was _tough_. _She'd ended up needing to get a time turner that year because she was a big enough prat to try to take _all_ the subjects. But she'd straightened out by fourth year; though that came with a whole cart load more problems. She _still_ couldn't believe that the Ministry tried to re-instate the Triwizard Tournament.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione wandered into her room. The house elves had laid out some fresh towels for Dragon, and Crookshanks seemed to be off hunting to castle's mice. Dragon's cuts needed to be washed again, but they were healed enough now that Hermione didn't think it was necessary to re-bandage them.

Hermione mulled around her room for a bit, before heading back to the Great Hall for lunch. As she trumped down the stairs she wondered what this training would be like; she couldn't just tell them that she already knew how to do it perfectly, because well, she couldn't. She was still having those memory black outs, and Hermione was having a really tough time finding out why; which is really unlike her.

Growling, Hermione made her way into the Great Hall and sat down at the table; she was one of the first to arrive, so she got to choose her seat this time. She ended up choosing the seat to the right of McGonagall's High chair; so at least she'd know one of the people sitting beside her.

The only other person at the table was an old man who was reading the Daily Prophet that Hermione had threw down earlier. She wondered who he was, but before she could introduce herself, Mafalda Hopkirk bustled in; it looked as though she was almost swaying form side to side. Hermione frowned, but it then got replaced by a smile when Hagrid walked in and claimed the seat next to hers, "Hey Hagrid," said Hermione cheerfully, smiling up at him, "How's Buckbeak doing? I didn't get a chance to see him last night."

Hagrid swelled up in pride, "He's doin' great, so good of yeh ter ask Hermione."

Hermione blushed, she knew Hagrid was still thankful for all the work she did back in third year, even if he still didn't win his case. Hagrid didn't care about that anymore; he had Buckbeak back now, and that's all he cared about.

Once everyone had gathered at the table, Professor McGonagall stood up and tapped her glass. "Now," she started, "I'd like to welcome all of you to Hogwarts, some of you for the first time, and others, not." Looking around at everyone, McGonagall seemed to be eyeing everyone as if she were looking for doxy droppings in her attic; Hermione had to hold her breath to keep form laughing at that mental image. As if to save her, McGonagall continued, "This summer we will be helping young Miss. Hermione Granger," she said, gesturing to Hermione, "Complete her Animagus training. If any of you wish to watch the first lesson, for those of you who won't be working with her just yet, we're to be at the Quidditch pitch by one." Finishing, McGonagall sat down, turning to Hermione she said quietly, "Not you Miss. Granger; after lunch I would like it if you would come up to my office with Ms. Andromeda, just to get you two acquainted. I know you know her daughter, but I don't believe you've met her just yet."

Nodding and smiling, Hermione agreed, "Of course Professor, I've heard lovely stories about Tonk's mother; from Lupin of course, not Tonks." Hermione blushed quietly.

So after lunch, Hermione followed McGonagall and Andromeda up to the Headmaster/mistress's office; pausing in front, McGonagall called out _Urquart _and carry on up to the circular room. Hermione frowned slightly at the choice of password, but followed the two women up the stairs.

Once they were all seated in Professor McGonagall's office, she lowered her glasses and stared intently at Hermione, "Now tell me Miss. Granger," she said soothingly, "How many times have you really transformed?"

Draco's head hurt, and his whole body felt like that time back in third year when he got butchered by the bloody hippogryph. Lifting it up, he realized he still looked like his wolf; after transforming back into his human form, Draco rubbed his eyes. It felt like he'd downed a dozen bottles of firewhiskey last night.

Running a hand through his hair, he realized he was sweating. Grabbing the bowl of water next to him, he guzzled it all down before refilling it and doing the same. Now that he felt better, Draco tried to figure out where he was. He frowned; he had now idea.

Draco shook his head, _where am I?_ he thought, looking around the room. He still didn't know; so getting of the bed, he wandered over to the door. Peering out, he saw that he was in some sort of castle; he was about to go back into the room and sleep it, whatever this head thing was, off, but then something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. The stair case just moved!

Draco fell on to the ground, he was back at Hogwarts! But how did he get here; Draco ran a hand through his hair. He'd figure that out later; first, he needed food.

Making his way down to the first floor, Draco passed by the Great Hall and wandered down a side passage. He licked his lips as he came up to the fruit painting in front of him. He was _hungry_; so tickling the pear on the painting, Draco stepped into the kitchen. He was about to call out when a house elf skipped up to him, "Hello young master, would yous be liking some foods, sir?"

Draco smiled, "Yes, please."

The house elf squealed and ran off, they always did seem to like giving the students (even if he wasn't a student anymore) food. Draco settled himself on to a nearby stool as he waited. He didn't have to wait long, because the next thing he knew, there were about five house elves surrounding him, and they were all trying to shove some form of food or drink at him.

Draco blinked, before accepting a cup of pumpkin juice and some beans with pork, "Thanks!" he called enthusiastically as the house elves drifted off to find more food.

By the time they let Draco leave, he had stuffed himself so full that he could no longer feel his head throbbing with every heartbeat. He was leaving the kitchen as he heard some people walking by; ducking into a small crevasse, Draco peered out at them. What was Hermione doing with his aunt and McGonagall? Draco narrowed his eyes and returned to his wolf form. He followed the small group own across the grounds to the Quidditch pitch.

Coming up to the Quidditch pitch, Draco saw that it had completely changed. The hoops had been taken down and there seemed to be a preppy dog show set up. Draco snarled, _what the bloody hell, _he thought as he climbed the stairs to one of the watch towers. Luckily the decorative clothes were still up.

Settling himself down in one of the front seats, Draco looked down at the group of wizards in the stands below him; it looked like they had parchment and quills with them. Draco cocked his head, what was going on here? He was about to go back to the castle when he saw McGonagall and Andromeda break apart from Hermione. They both walked to opposite end of the course and stood there for a moment. Draco frowned, the he saw the tiniest of movements; McGonagall nodded her head in Hermione's direction and, as if on cue both she and Andromeda simultaneously transformed into their animagus form. McGonagall's was obviously a cat, but Draco had never had a conversation with his aunt, let alone seen her animagus; she ended up transforming into a horse. Draco was thoroughly confused, how could someone from her background be a horse, then he saw her wings. Draco let out a sigh of relief; even though Andromeda was disowned, he still felt as though she should have a worthy form.

As he watched to two animals, running around on the course, they continued to shift from human to animagus form continuously. Draco was getting confused again, so he wandered down off the tower and towards Hermione. She seemed to be furiously taking notes about what they were doing. Draco shook his head, unless those notes were about their routine, he couldn't understand what she was getting from this. So padding up to her, he turned around and sat on her feet.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Hermione was sitting across from McGonagall, her ears ringing from her last question, "I'm sorry?"

McGonagall cleared her throat, "I asked, Miss. Granger, how many times you have transformed into your animagus form."

Hermione's heart caught in her throat, "Uhm…" she started, shuffling in her seat, "I-I, uhmm… a bunch?" she answered, cringing.

McGonagall's stern face contorted into a smile and she stood up, "Well done Miss. Granger, I always knew you'd do well." Hermione blushed.

They had gone down to the Quidditch pitch afterwards; it didn't look that much different from when she'd gone to school, except for the lack of giant hopes; there seemed to be platforms set up all over the field, varying in heights and sizes. McGonagall had told her what she was expected to do and see before her and Andromeda set of for their places of the field.

They started switching between human and animagus form while going about the course that had been set up. McGonagall was her signature cat and Andromeda seemed to be some form of pegasus.

As Hermione was taking notes on their transformations, she felt something heavy land on her foot. It was Dragon; Hermione dropped her notes and squealed, "Hey Dragon!" she shrieked, bending down to give him a hug, "I can't believe you came all the way out here! You looked so sick when I saw you this morning."

Hermione was too busy cooing over the wolf to see that Professor McGonagall and Andromeda had stopped their charade and had come over to see what she was doing.

"Miss. Granger?" McGonagall started, coming up to her with a frown on her face, " What is this wolf doing here?"

Hermione glanced up at her, "This is Dragon, Professor. He's my wolf."

Hermione saw McGonagall stiffen, and peruse her lips, "That's no wolf Miss. Granger."

Hermione frowned, "What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath, McGonagall opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Andromeda, "He's an animagus Miss. Granger." Said Andromeda, dryly.

Draco was watching the two women walk up to Hermione, they started talking but he was paying attention to his aunt. All of a sudden she looked own at him and spoke. What she'd said made Draco's heart leap, _crap, _he thought, _they're going to make me revel myself_. So he did to only thing he could think of, he ran away.

Draco ran off the Quidditch pitch and into the forbidden forest. It wasn't so _forbidden_ now, with Aragog dead, the Ministry taking off the restrictions from the centaur and the new registration for werewolves; the forest was just about as safe as your own backyard, except for the whole it being dark issue parents have.

Draco was running through the trees when he heard someone following him, scampering on to a nearby rock he looked around. It was his aunt, he thought it was a unicorn at first but it didn't have a horn; Draco never paid _that_ much attention to the giant off, but he remembered that much.

As his aunt came up to the rock he was on, she transformed back into her human form. Standing in front of him, she narrowed her eye, "Come down here Draco."

Draco growled, but did as she asked; when he got back on the forest floor he returned back to his human form as well. "Hello Andromeda."

A Faint smile played on her lips, "Well at least you know who I am. But that's not why I followed you in here. I don't care if you know who I am, but what I do care is why you're following Miss. Hermione Granger around."

Draco cleared his throat, "she's kind of pregnant-" he started, his voice craking before his aunt cut him off.

"Then as far as she'll be concerned I never caught up with you and I might have been mistaken." She said, turning to leave, "And Draco, Family Loyalty is worth more than pride." With that, she turned and transformed back into her animagus form and galloped off.

Draco stared after her incredulously, _what was that?_ He thought, running a hand through his hair. He was still within the school grounds, so he couldn't apparate back to his Manor; sighing, Draco turned back into his wolf and trotted off towards the castle.

As he walked through the courtyard, he saw Hermione racing towards him on all fours. Draco sped up and met the sliver wolf. Sniffing around each other, Hermione took off towards the Black Lake. Racing alongside her, Draco paused by the water's edge; but dove in after her when she didn't hesitate.

Splashing around in the lake, Draco forgot all about what had happened earlier today and just focused on one thing; he was back at Hogwarts. No matter what happened to him while he was here, or how stressful it was, he still loved this place.

Draco stopped padding through the water and turned to look up at the castle. He was staring at the setting sun when he felt someone bowl into him. Flipping around, Draco landed on top of Hermione and sunk her in to the water. Jumping around her he managed to get behind her by the time she came back up. He let her swivel her head around looking for him before jumping over her and landing on a nearby rock.

Hermione shook her haunches back and forth and growled; Draco was about to jump at her when all of a sudden the lake floor seemed to dissolve beneath her feet. With a yelp, Hermione disappeared into a giant hole that appeared in the water. Fidgeting on the rock, Draco tried to see if she was okay but the hole was too dark. So, growling, Draco dove into the hole after her.

As Draco fell beneath the water level, he felt the air get colder. He landed in some water a few moments later; dragging himself on to a stone path way, he found himself staring at Hermione. She was sitting on the stone staring up at something behind him.

Turning around, Draco found himself staring up at a _gigantic_ Wolf statue; Draco's jaw dropped open. Hermione took a step forward and two torches, on either side of the golden wolf, lit up. Looking around, Draco saw that they were in a cave; it reminded him slightly of the Slytherin Common room. The walls had a green slime on them, dripping down from the ceiling. The air had a musty feeling, as though no one had been here for a long time. The pool of water they'd fallen into, was glowing a slight green from the light outside, and the rocks were covered in algae.

Glancing behind him, Draco saw that the path went off into the dark; he wondered if there was a way into Hogwarts from here. Turning back to Hermione, he saw that she had approached the Wolf and was sitting at its feet. He padded up to her and sat by her side; his arse had long grown cold by the time anything happened. It was over almost as soon as it happened; a cold wind blew from the mouth of the Wolf and blew towards them. It felt like when one of the Hogwarts ghost's walked through you, only different. Draco couldn't quite describe it, but as soon as the wind was gone, he felt different; he felt something odd stirring inside him, like something was awakening after a long slumber. He felt like a piece of his soul had been reconnected to his body, he felt at peace.

Draco was staring up at the statue when he saw a silver vapor drift out after the wind; it morphed into a replica of the wolf he was sitting in front of. It walked down from the air to stand in behind Hermione and Draco; turning towards it, he noticed a silver gleam in her eyes and wonder if he looked like that too.

The wolf was no taller than Draco's wolf, yet it still looked down on him; blinking slowly the wolf opened its mouth. It started speaking, only it sounded as though it was far away, like it was talking through something, _"You have awoken the ancient spirits of your ancestors… We have slumbered for thousands of years waiting for the return of our kind… And now you have come…"_ it breathed out another sliver vapor, _"Go…and we will walk with you as you walked with us so many years ago…"_ with that it disappeared, and Draco and Hermione were left staring at the statue; yet as the wolf disappeared, the stirring inside of him seemed to take over and it felt like his eyes had been re-opened to the world around him. Nothing was different yet it all felt so new to him, like he'd never seen anything like it before. And then, as one, he and Hermione turned away from the statue and walked off down the path towards and into the darkness; as though they'd walked it a thousand times before.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Hermione struggled to wake up, her eyelids felt as though they'd been glued to her eyes; she could see the light streaming through the cracks in her lids from the sun. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Hermione looked around; she was on the bank of the Black lake, and naked. But that wasn't what worried her, she was covered in blood. Her heart stopped for a moment before she realized it wasn't her own; sighing in relief, Hermione stood up and stepped towards the water.

She couldn't remember much from what happened yesterday, but she remembered enough to know she hadn't wondered all the way around the lake. Hermione frowned, so what was she doing over here? She could see the castle across the shimmering water; the sun was peeking through the early morning mist that surrounded the top most towers.

Hermione stretched in the water, as she washed away the blood; it hadn't dried yet, so it came off fairly easily. Hermione sighed, where were her clothes? Standing up, she wandered back over to where she woke up; after kicking around in the sand for a bit she found her wand. Shaking loose the sand, Hermione transfigured some nearby leaves and twigs into some clothes -they were a little itchy, but they were better than nothing- and set off towards the castle.

She stomped her way through the sand, Hermione liked the way it squished between her toes. She was a long way off from the castle, but she wasn't in a hurry. After yesterday, McGonagall gave her the day off for today; Hermione didn't need to be back until supper. Still, she was sore and tired, and she needed a real bath.

Hermione sighed again, she was _really_ tired and her make-shift clothes were chaffing. She stopped walking, and stripped them off; she'd rather swim than get a rash. Splashing into the water, she spotted a black spot moving around the shore near the spot she woke up. Hermione frowned, _what in the bloody hell is that?_ She wondered, sinking down into the water.

Hermione continued towards the castle; the water was a pleasantly warm temperature and it felt good on her sore muscles. She was backstroking through the water when she bumped into a rock; she spluttered about the water for a moment, before she found her footing. Looking around, she saw that she was no closer to the castle than she was when she started; splashing her fist against the surface of the water let out a scream of frustration. What had she one last night that had gotten her so far from the castle?

Trudging back up to the shore, Hermione transfigured herself some new clothes and apparated to Hogsmeade with a _*POP*_. It was around noon now, and everyone was out walking around the town when Hermione appeared there. She was lucky it was a wizarding establishment so she didn't need to be worried about the International Statute of Wizarding _Secrecy_.

Hermione walked into Gladrags Wizardwear, she went to the counter to talk to Katie Bell; Hermione'd heard from Pavarti that she was working here for the summer, 'Hey Katie." she smiled, coming up to the counter.

Katie looked up and grinned, "Hey Hermione," she started, but her face dropped when she saw Hermione's lovely leaf strewn outfit, "Bloody hell Hermione! What are you wearing?" she exclaimed incredulously.

Hermione blushed, "That's actually why I'm here," she said, shifting on her feet, "I'm staying up at Hogwarts this summer for my animagus training," Hermione frowned slightly when Katie nodded at that, but then again, gossip was _everywhere_ in the wizarding community, "And I woke up this morning on the other side of the Black lake, lacking cloths and money, so I was wondering if you do tabs here, where I can just come back and pay later…"

Katie laughed, but nodded, "Yeah, we do. Here," she said, stepping out from behind the counter, "I'll help you find something."

After Katie helped Hermione find some clothes, she set back out to the castle; she couldn't believe she didn't think of just Apparating before. Hermione shook her head; even though she was the brightest witch of her age, she just didn't think sometimes.

By the time Hermione got back up to the castle, the sun had started to set and she was starving. Wandering into the Great Hall, she saw McGonagall engaged in a deep conversation with Andromeda; when Hermione approached the table, McGonagall broke away from the other woman and looked up at Hermione, "Hello Miss. Granger." she smiled, with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Good afternoon Professor, Ms. Andromeda." she greeted, nodding to each women in turn.

Andromeda smiled up at Hermione, "And how was your night Miss. Granger?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione blushed and furrowed her brow before sitting down, she glanced around the room before looking back to the two women, "I don't know, I remember racing through the courtyard with Dragon and then going down to the Black lake...but after that there's nothing. I woke up this morning on the other side of the black lake with just my wand; and I mean just my wand. Oh! And I was covered in blood."

Andromeda blinked and looked over at McGonagall, who cleared her throat and perused her lips, "Have you ever forgotten what happened during your transformations before?" she asked, clasping her hands together.

Hermione rubbed her temples, "Yeah, every time. I wake up somewhere near where I'd been and I can't remember much past the beginning."

Andromeda sat back in her chair and took a sip of her tea, McGonagall glanced at her before shifting in her seat, "Well, Miss. Granger, it seems to me as though your brain is using this animagus change to escape from reality. It shuts of its logical side and goes off on a whim and because of that you can't comprehend it when you're back in human form. All your thoughts and actions are that of your form."

Hermione sighed, "So what you're saying is that until I can learn to combine my _two sides_, I'll just keep forgetting what happens?"

McGonagall sat back in her chair and nodded, "I'm afraid so Miss. Granger."

Hermione glanced at Andromeda; she was slouched over the table staring intently at McGonagall, absentmindedly swirling her tea with her wand. Hermione just nodded, and got herself some soup. She was in the middle of a spoon full when Andromeda straightened up and waggled her finger, "Not necessarily." She said, getting up and storming out of the Great Hall.

Hermione rubbed her eyes, and went back to her soup. She noticed McGonagall sigh and take a sip from her tea; she assumed that Andromeda was just about always like this.

After Hermione finished lunch she went upstairs to the library; it was clouding up outside so she set up at a table with a lantern. Wandering up an aisle, Hermione glanced at the books; they hadn't added any new ones since she'd last been here, but she still liked looking at the spines.

Hermione sighed, most of the books she'd loved reading back in school were covered in dust. It depressed her; she'd hoped that at least some of the students would see the importance of them. Hermione pulled down the book _An Anthology of Eighteen-Century Charms_, and brought it over to her table.

Opening up the book, she lit a nearby lantern with her wand. Hermione started reading from the Introduction and didn't look up from her book until her flame started to flicker. Glancing up sharply; Hermione saw that the sun had fully set outside, and Madam Pince had left to go to her chambers for the night.

Rubbing her eyes, Hermione got up and put the book back on the shelf; on her way out of the library she stopped and looked out a nearby window. The clouds had darkened, and were rolling in from the mountains; she could see lightning flashing in the distance and the occasional roll of thunder. As she walked over to her chambers she thought to herself, _it's going to be a dark stormy night._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I will be changing the name of this Fanfic to Legend Of The Wolves, so please don't get confused as to why you've subscribed to it :) thanxx<em>

_Also, McGonagall's password is the last name of her late husband; I wasn't sure if anyone got that, but just in case you were curious, it's not random._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Draco was padding through the courtyard when he saw a flash of lightning strike above the castle, followed almost immediately by thunder. It seemed to shake the castle walls, it was so close. Draco had found himself awoken by the rain over on the other side of the Black lake, in the trees. The sun had almost set by then and he was soaked through.

It'd taken him most of the night to get back to the castle; it seemed like he was traveling with the storm. His fur was hanging on his body and he felt like he weighed a hundred pounds. As he struggled up the castle steps, he saw his aunt throw open the doors for him, "Come inside Draco, you're getting soaked." She smirked, letting him in.

He followed her inside to her room off the Transfiguration hall; once she'd shut the door, he changed back into his human form and started ringing out his clothes. Andromeda ushered him over to the fire and dried him off with her wand. Even though he was dry now, he was still shivering; his aunt wrapped him up in a blanket and gave him a cup of scalding hot tea.

Once he was warmed up again he said good night to his aunt and returned to his wolf form. Once the door closed behind him, Draco headed for the kitchens. Letting himself in once more, he changed to his human form and called out to the elves; he knew it was late but he also knew that there were always elves in the kitchen. As if on cue, he saw one of their bald heads bob around the corner, "Sirs is back!" it squeaked to the others, as more heads appeared, "Would sirs be liking more food?" it asked as it approached Draco.

"Please." He said, nodding.

By the time he left the kitchen, he could see some of the sun's glare making its way through the thick black clouds. The storm was still raging outside, but Draco was just glad he was inside and dry. The house elves had given him so much food again he wouldn't be surprised if he exploded, but at least he wasn't hungry anymore. He'd transformed back into his wolf once he'd left the kitchens, and made his way back up to Hermione's room.

When he got outside her door, he pushed it open with his nose and crept inside. She was sprawled out on the bed and she smelled like dust; she'd been in the library again, and pretty recently by the stench. Draco shook his head and jumped on to the bed next to her; he looked at her before lying down. She was beginning to get a slight bump on her stomach from the baby.

Draco sighed, and nestled into her pillows; he was sore from his stupid journey, and he need to get into the library tomorrow. He frowned as he thought back to what they'd found under the lake, but he was also curious. Even his father had never heard about such a thing, otherwise Draco would know.

Lucius had started telling Draco all the secrets of the wizarding world when he'd first started at Hogwarts; he'd claimed that no Malfoy had ever been caught unaware, and Draco wasn't about to ruin the family name.

He'd known about the Chamber of Secrets and about the Room of Requirement since first year. His father hadn't told him about the secret passage ways around the school until third year and he definitely knew that the librarian removed the security spells from the Restricted Section in the summer; but Draco was confident Lucius would have told him about this if he'd known.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, her eyes didn't want to open; she was still tired from last night. Stretching out on her bed Hermione rubbed her eyes and felt her leg brush against something furry. Looking over her shoulder she saw Dragon curled up in her pillows; Hermione groaned, _when did he get here?_ She thought, _and what time is it?_ She glanced over at the window, she couldn't see the sun but she knew it was blazing up in the sky.

Hermione rolled out of bed and flumped on the floor; groaning again, she crawled over to her trunk and pulled out a jumper and some trousers. Yanking them on, Hermione slugged out of her room and down the stairs to the Great Hall. As she rounded the corner to the big doors, she found Thomas and an old man deep in discussion. Hermione rubbed her eyes and walked over to the table; they hushed up as she got closer and the old man got up and left.

When she sat down at the other end of the table, Thomas got up and walked over to her, "Hello Hermione, " he said as he sat down next to Hermione, "You look…nice…today."

Hermione glared at him and rubbed her eyes again, "Good morning Thomas." She groaned; she was tired and groggy and _really_ didn't want to talk to him right now.

Thomas cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly, "It's…uhm…it's the middle of the afternoon…" Hermione groaned and took a sip of her pumpkin juice; how late did she stay up?

When Hermione was finished _lunch_ she went up to McGonagall's office to see if she was there. Approaching the office, Hermione called out _Urquart_ and stepped up the circular stairway. She paused at the solid oak door and knocked three times; Hermione heard a voice inside and opened the door. She found McGonagall and Andromeda sitting at the big desk; McGonagall beckoned her over to the table with a finger and Hermione sat down next to Andromeda.

Draco awoke to a thumping noise on the floor; looking around for the source, he saw Hermione making her way over to her trunk. He waited for her to leave before hopping down off the bed and wandering out into the hall. Draco knew the library was on the second floor, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd been there.

Shaking his head, Draco had to sniff it out; it wasn't that hard considering the fact that all he really had to do was retrace Hermione's steps from the night before. It turned out that the library was just on the other side of the main staircase, so he didn't have to go far.

Draco wandered into the library and made his way towards the back; his father had also told him the Madam Pince spent most of her time in Diagon Alley during the summer so he wouldn't find her here. She always came back at night, but come dawn, you could never find her. So when Draco got to the Restricted Section, he transformed back into a human without a worry.

He wasn't really sure what kind of book he was looking for, so he started with the oldest books and made his way forward. As he was going through the Twelfth Century book on Magical Creatures, he spotted a piece of rotten wood behind the books. Draco frowned and pulled the rest of the books off the shelf.

Once he had them piled on the floor, Draco turned back to the shelf and removed the rotten back board. Peaking inside, Draco found an old crumpled book. The book look strangely familiar, but he'd never heard the name _Secrets of the Darkest Art _before_._ Pulling it out, Draco dusted it off and sat down on the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Hermione looked over at Professor McGonagall, as she started talking, "Miss. Granger, nice of you to join us. I trust everything is well?"

Hermione sighed, but nodded, "Yes Professor, I was just wondering if I missed anything today."

McGonagall smiled, "Not at all Miss. Granger," she started, but then frowned, "What would make you ask that?"

Hermione sat back in her chair, "Oh, I was in the library all night and just woke up; apparently it's almost the middle of the afternoon." She heard Andromeda laugh at that, and looked over at her.

"Of course you were," she laughed again, "But we were actually just talking about some more advanced lessons." She started, glancing over at McGonagall, "We know you can already transform at will, but the ministry doesn't; all they know is that you're a very bright witch for your age. I believe you're even noted to be _the_ brightest." Andromeda said, causing Hermione to blush.

McGonagall frowned slightly at Andromeda before turning to Hermione and sighing, "We'll need to postpone your lessons while we devise a new schedule." She said, clasping her hands together on her desk, "In the meantime, try not to let any of the other instructors here at Hogwarts see you transforming." Hermione nodded and got up to leave; saying good-bye to the two women, Hermione descended the stairs from the office.

She was just passing by her old Charms classroom, when she felt a strange wave of dizziness pass over her; collapsing to the ground, Hermione felt her brain go fuzzy and it felt like something was sucking at her middle.

As her eyes drifted close, she was vaguely aware of the cold stone floor under her head, and was more focused on the new scene forming in her head.

_The snow was falling and swirling, as she made her way through the forest; sniffing at the air as she went, there was no trace of her mate. Picking up the pace, Hermione felt herself rush through the bushes ahead of her and come out in front of a wide open, snow-filled landscape. _

_The snow was up to her tail, and it was falling so thick she could hardly see her own nose; yet she still pressed on. Her mate had gone out hunting this morning, and hadn't come back yet and as the best tracker in the pack; it fell to Hermione to search for him._

_She dug her way through the snow drifts and jumped over patches of ice; she'd been searching for hours and all she could find were bits and pieces of the trail. She knew she would have to turn back soon, or risk freezing to death, but she wasn't ready to give up on him. _

The next time she blinked, instead of seeing white, Hermione saw the castle wall she'd been facing when she'd collapsed, _what was that?_ She thought, hauling herself to her feet. She knew she'd been a wolf, but she didn't know who this _pack_ was and she most certainly didn't know who this _mate _was. Hermione sighed, and edged herself along the wall, she just had to make it up the stairs, and then she could go back to bed.

As she pulled herself up the last few steps, Hermione saw Dragon come padding out of the library, "Were you looking for me?" she asked, as she got to the top of the stairs. When he heard her voice, Dragon turned towards her and barked. "Well, I'll take that as a yes then." She smiled, as she walked over to the room she was using.

Sitting down on her bed, Hermione rubbed her temples; what on earth had just happened to her.

Draco was about to get up when he saw another book shoved in the corner of the compartment. When he pulled it out, he felt some of the corners turn to dust. Frowning, he set it gently to the floor and looked at it; it looked pretty old, and the writing wasn't legible on the cover.

Draco scowled, but opened this book as well; it wasn't anything like the other one he just read. This one was just some stupid book on Fiends. Growling slightly at the book, he tossed it back in. He was about the leave again when he heard it thump against something farther inside.

Draco looked back and began to rummage around inside, when his hand brushed against the other book he pulled it out and smirked. It was the book Pagan Magic; these things were just getting stupider and stupider. He cracked open the book and scanned the pages, but he couldn't find anything useful; throwing the books back into the compartment, he resealed it and stood up.

As he was putting the books back on the shelf, he felt a weird calm pass over him and he began to fall to the ground. Blinking slowly, he found himself covered in snow when he reopened his eyes.

_Rabbit. It was all he could smell as he plowed through the falling snow; he'd been out here for hours, but he finally caught scent of some food. Angling his tail towards its source, the rest of his hunting pack fell in behind him. Draco could feel his heart start to pound as he stepped lightly towards the rabbit._

_He could almost taste the soft meat in his mouth as he prepared to pounce; wiggling his haunches slightly, he jumped, and felt warm liquid fill his mouth. He lifted his head triumphantly and trotted over to a tree stump. They'd only been able to catch a squirrel and a pheasant, and when you're feeding a pack of wolves, that's not a lot. _

_Adding his rabbit to the other animals; He turned to look at the other wolves around him. He knew their scents as well as his own; they'd grown up together, and learned how to hunt together. He'd even made his first kill with some of them; he trusted them more than himself, yet he felt like there was something coming, maybe not from them, but there was definitely something coming._

Draco shook his head clear; when his eyes focused, he was back in the library. He frowned, and finished putting the books back on the shelf. When he was done, he transformed back into a wolf, and left the library.

As he was passing by the stairs, he saw Hermione hauling herself up them, one by one. When she got to the top, she called out a greeting, so he barked at her; it was only polite after all.

Hermione held the door open for Draco as he followed her into her room. He saw her sink onto the bed and rubbed her head; she looked pretty tired. But then again, she stayed up through all hours of the night. She seemed to be getting ready for a nap, so Draco jumped onto the bed and curled up near her pillows. He hadn't gotten much sleep either, and a nap sounded like a good idea right about then.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

When Hermione woke up, it was dark outside her window; she couldn't figure out what time it was, but she couldn't sleep anymore. Climbing out of bed slowly, so she wouldn't wake Dragon, she crept out of her room and down to the courtyard. Sitting down on a bench, she looked up at the sky; the stars were beginning to fade and Hermione could see dawn creeping up from the east.

Sighing, Hermione was about to go back inside when she saw Hagrid coming up the hill, from his hut. Running over to meet him, Hermione saw that he was carrying something furry, "Hello Hagrid," she called when she reached him, "What do you have there?" she asked, pointing to the thing he was carrying.

"O' this? Well this is just a niffler. Yer remember them from class, right? Well, somethin's been killin' em. I've been findin' their bodies stashed around the grounds for the better part o' the year." Hagrid shook his head, "I just can't figure out what's doin' it." He sighed, as he walked up to the castle.

Hermione frowned, and made her way down the hill Hagrid had just come up. She remembered the nifflers all right, but she also remembered the blast-ended skewers. Going over to the cages Hagrid kept them in, she saw that the bars had all either been bent or broken off, but there was no scorch marks, _so much for that theory…_ she thought, wandering into the Forbidden Forest.

The sun had just started peeking out from behind some trees, so the air was still a little cool; she couldn't quite see her breath, but Hermione's nose was getting the slightest shade of pink. She stepped over fallen branches, and around broken rocks. It looked like Hagrid had stopped taking the students out into the forest; there were dead leaves piling up everywhere, and stray twigs caught in the lower-hanging arms of the surrounding trees. The forest looked really desolate except for the occasional rustle of leaves or bushes from the smaller critters.

Hermione was nearing a creek that wound its way from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, when she heard a twig snap behind her. When she turned around she expected to see a centaur or a unicorn or some other magical creature living in the woods; instead she saw Dragon, and he was carrying a squirrel in his jaws, "Hey Dragon," she called, walking back over to him, "I didn't know you were up…did you have fun hunting?" she asked bending down and ruffling his fur.

Instead of letting her pet him, like he usually does, he froze and started growling. Hermione frowned, and looked over her shoulder; she almost had to do a double take. The Mountain Lion she'd found Dragon fighting with was stepping out of the bushes. If Dragon hadn't come along, Hermione would have walked right in to it.

Hermione stepped out of the way just in time for Dragon to drop his squirrel and hurl himself at the lion. Letting out a squeak, she transformed into her animagus form; turning back to face to fighting animals, Hermione saw that the lion had its back to her. Leaping onto its back, Hermione sank her teeth into its rump and shook her head. She felt dark liquid ooze into her mouth and she jumped up. Rubbing her tongue with her paws, Hermione shook her head; there was something wrong with that Mountain Lion. Its blood tasted evil.

Draco felt claws scrambling against his back, as he dug his teeth deeper into the scruff of the lion's neck. He shook his head back and forth trying to rip at the skin; it seemed thick and stringy, but he tore it easily enough. As his teeth tore the skin, Draco felt the lion go limp beneath him, and the claws leave his back.

Draco jumped off the Mountain Lion, and he watched it race back off into the bushes; he looked back at Hermione a wagged his tail. She seemed to be trying get something off her tongue; padding over to her and coked her head. There was a pool of dark sludge around her feet; it looked sort of like blood, and judging from the stains on her mouth, Draco would say it came from the lion.

Bending over and sniffing the goo, Draco jerked his head back; it smelled vile. Twitching his head, he wrinkled his nose and snarled; there was something wrong with that blood. Looking back over at Hermione, he saw that she was now foaming at the mouth and shaking violently on the forest floor. He could see her shape flickering back to human as she started to lose consciousness.

Draco panicked; he didn't know what to do. Transforming back into human form, he grabbed Hermione and threw her over his shoulder. Racing through the forest, Draco almost tripped over a fallen tree and soaked his pants in the creek.

As he charged out of the forest, he could see the sun shining above the trees. Draco guessed that it was around seven am. Madam Pomfrey must be up by now. He trotted through the courtyard and banged the doors open; he hardly saw McGonagall's head shoot around towards him or the old man shoot out in surprise. All he could see were the doors to the Hospital Wing; they were a deep shade of mahogany and looked like they were made of oak.

Draco smashed the heavy doors open and yelled, "Madam Pomfrey! I could use your help out here." He set Hermione down on the bed and thumped over to the office door; he was about to bang his fist on it, but she opened it before he could.

She looked bustled, "Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing-" she started to ask, before seeing Hermione on the bed. The foam had stopped coming out of her mouth, but her skin was almost white. She rushed over to the bed and checked for a pulse; Draco held his breath, but she pulled her hand away and carried on.

As she was checking over Hermione, she paused at her mouth and turned to Draco, "What's this vile red goop?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

Draco shifted on his feet and glanced at the door to where Professor McGonagall and his aunt had just appeared, "It's alright Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall sighed, stepping into the room, "She knows about Hermione, we needed a healer here at the school who knew about her condition and Mr. Finnigan just wouldn't do."

Draco nodded and turned back to Madam Pomfrey, "We were out in the forest when a Mountain Lion, who had attacked me earlier this month, jumped at us. Hermione must have bit it or something, because that was the same liquid that came out of it when I'd broke the skin. I think it's its blood, but it looks…evil..." he said shuddering.

Madam Pomfrey must have understood what he was saying, because she nodded her head and waddled her way over to her office. She was about to step inside, when she saw Andromeda standing in the doorway, "Mrs. Tonks," she started, smiling, "Would you be so kind as too go down to the dungeons and bring up Professor Snape please. I believe there was a form of poison in the lion's blood." Andromeda nodded once and hurried of to find the Potions Master.

Draco was pacing back and forth in front of Hermione's bed; it seemed to him that her skin was about as white as a ghost now. He growled and rounded on McGonagall; he wasn't really angry at her, and she seemed to know that, but she was the only other conscious person still in the room, "What kind of security do you have at this place witch; letting a vile creature onto the grounds like that!"

McGonagall stiffened, 'The same way _you_ got into the grounds. Our magical barriers aren't set up to react to animals passing on and off of the grounds; otherwise our alarms would be going off day and night. And because animagus's have that same genetic makeup as the animal they're turning into…there's no real way to distinguish them from the real animals."

Draco was about to nod, but then he frowned, "Then how is it you and Andromeda knew who I was that day on the Quidditch pitch."

McGonagall only had time to smirk before Snape billowed into the room with Andromeda on her heels. He went over to Hermione's bed, not even sparing a glance for Draco, and waved his wand over Hermione trice in a counter-clockwise direction before turning to Draco. Blinking, Snape took a vile of a pale purple liquid from his clock and measured some into a cup and filled the rest with a greenish thicker liquid he got from another vile. It seemed like Snape had known exactly what was wrong with Hermione; he was pouring the contents of his mixture down Hermione's throat when Madam Pomfrey waddled back into the room. She went to stand next to Snape, and when she saw what he was doing, she went back into her office and pulled out the bowl of thick soap like cream that she'd been making in there.

She started putting the cream around Hermione's mouth and on her hands; it seemed as though she was putting it everywhere the liquid had touched. When she was done with Hermione she made her way over to Draco and did the same for his hands, "You need to leave this stuff on for an hour." She said, setting the bowl down on a nearby bed, "You might as well stay here." She said smirking as she turned to go back into her office.

Draco looked back over at Snape, and saw him pouring the last of the coloured liquid into her mouth. When he was done he came over to Draco, "You should drink some of this too; it won't harm you in anyway, but there's a chance you've ingested some too." He said, drawing out every word. It drove Draco crazy when he talked, but he let him make him some liquid anyway.

It tasted like a mix between rat piss and doxy shit; Draco shuddered as he swallowed it, but nodded his thanks none the less. After Snape left, Draco went over to Hermione's bed and sat down on a nearby chair.

He was conflicted, he felt bad, but then at the same time, not bad; it seemed like it was his fault, but he was also the one who warned Hermione that the Mountain Lion was there. Draco shook his head, why did Hermione have to be the silver wolf.

Hermione was dreaming, she was running around in the falling snow. It looked like the same forest she'd been in during that weird dream she'd had on her way back to her room. The snow wasn't falling as fast, but the trees looked similar; there were paw prints all around her, and she could smell the rest of her pack nearby. She was just about to race through a snow pile when she felt something land on top of her; rolling over and squirming out from under it, she saw that it was juts her mate. Hermione's brain paused her _mate_ was a black wolf with a white paw; it was Dragon.

Hermione jolted awake, her eyes were glued shut and her arms felt like they were chained to cement slabs. It took all the strength Hermione had to open her eyes, just to have to blink again; but it wasn't so hard to get them open the next time and the time after that was even easier. Hermione found that the more she blinked the less effort it took.

When Hermione looked around the room she suddenly wished she hadn't even bothered to open them. There was a pale blond head resting on her bed about a foot away from her left hand, "Malfoy!" she exclaimed, shrinking back into her pillows.

Her sudden movement woke him up; he lifted his head up and looked around groggily. When he looked over at Hermione he froze and looked around quickly. Draco stood up and held out a hand in plea; Hermione flinched away and tried to climb over the other side of the bed, "Here me out Granger." He started, eyes widening.

Hermione glared at him, but stopped trying to get out of the bed, 'You have one minute." She said coldly.

Draco let his arm fall to his side and shrugged, "I brought you up to the hospital wing after you passed out."

Hermione frowned, "And why is it you knew where I was?"

Draco sighed and took a step back and held up his hands when she started to climb off the bed again, "I just need to show you something." He said calmingly, as he transformed into a wolf right in front of her. Hermione gasped, Draco's animagus form was a black wolf with a white paw.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I kept Snape :) I just don't see Proff. Slughorn being from an old enough family to know about the animagus legacy and all.<p>

Also, yes I know Draco now has a white paw instead of a white ear, I've been editing my novel and changed his marking; I couldn't find a picture of a black wolf with a white ear.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Draco sat down on the floor and looked up at Hermione; he could see a series of emotions flicker across her face. She went from angry to suspicious to angry to looking slightly sad and back to angry; she just kept looking angry. There were some other looks Draco couldn't quite figure out; but mostly she just looked angry and so she settled with angry.

Changing back into his human form, Draco sat down on the bed next to Hermione's and ran his hand through his hair, looking at his lap. Hermione looked so angry he was surprised that there wasn't steam coming out her ears. He gave her a moment to collect her thoughts before looking back up at her.

"How dare you!" she screamed, throwing a vial, Snape had left on her table, at him, "What right did you think you had?" she asked increduesly.

Draco rolled his shoulders back and sighed; he pointed at her stomach. Hermione looked taken aback as her hands instinctively reached for her swollen tummy, "Just because I'm pregnant you think you have the right to stalk me?" She screamed, getting off her bed and walking up to him. Shoving a finger in his face, Hermione looked like she was seething.

Draco sighed again and shook his head, "No," he started, moving her finger away, "here, I just need a pensive and I'll show you." He said, looking around the room.

Hermione glared at him as she sat back down on her bed, "And what makes you so sure your memories will help me understand your twisted brain?"

Shifting uncomfortably on the bed, Draco thought for a moment; he wasn't going to be able to find a pensive unless he went to Snape's office, and that was out of the question. There was no way he wanted him knowing about this, 'Well…you see..." he stalled, wringing his hands in his lap. Seeming to come to a sudden realization, Draco relax, "It's like this…One night there were two wolves playing in a forest; they seemed to be getting along pretty well. But then one of the wolves starts to get a little sleepy, so they go lie down by a tree. They were just starting to dose off when one of the wolves looks and the other and turned their back on the other wolf, just to shake their haunches at them. The other wolf then took that as an… open invitation." Draco finished, with a slight smile on his face as he remembered that night.

Looking over at Hermione; he saw that her mouth was hanging open, and one of her hands was rubbing her stomach, "So your saying," she started slowly, getting up off the bed, "that this baby…is yours?"

Draco cleared his throat and nodded, "Yes, yes I am." He said carefully, cringing; he didn't know how she'd react to this, but she might as well know the truth.

Hermione stared at Draco with a blank face, "I'm sorry?" she asked, seemingly not hearing him.

Draco cleared his throat, and pointed towards her belly, "That's mine." he said awkwardly.

Hermione thumped back onto the bed, and stared out the window and shook her head, "Uhm, so you're saying that you've been following me around for about a month now; watching me eat and sleep, and that somehow this baby growing inside me is yours."

Running a hand through his hair Draco nodded, "Yeah, pretty much." Hermione started to say something, but then thought better of it; she got back off the bed and stormed out of the Hospital Wing, leaving Draco staring after her blankly.

Hermione found herself wandering up to the Gryffindor Common Room, she'd been about to open her mouth to say the password when she realized that she didn't actually know the password. Hermione sighed and sunk down to the floor next to the Fat Lady. She was shocked, that blond-haired ferret was the _last_ person Hermione'd expected to be the father. At least it being Seamus's made _some_ sense; they'd gone out after work that day, and Hermione couldn't exactly remember what'd happened.

Frowning, and rubbing her temples, Hermione stood up; she must have made some form of noise, because as she was standing up, the Fat Lady shifted in the portrait and woke up, "Oh hello dear, I haven't seen you around the castle of late."

Hermione nodded slowly, "Yes, I graduated two years ago."

The Fat Lady threw up her hands, "Of course, that would be it wouldn't it! Well, you can go on in if you want; there are no passwords in the summer." She said smiling.

Hermione smiled back, "Yes, I would like that, thank you." She replied taking a step back for her to open the door.

As Hermione stepped into the common room, she felt a wave of emotions and memories come rushing back; she remembered how she felt after the Yule Ball, and that time she helped Ron by writing his Potions Essay for him. Hermione sighed, it was good to be back; she went over to the fireplace and stared into the empty hearth.

Sitting down on the couch, Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered, _"Incendio,"_ causing the ashes to burst back up in flame. Putting her wand away, Hermione settled own on the couch, letting the heat from the flames tickle her face.

As she was sitting there, Hermione felt her eyes begin to close; snuggling deeper into the couch, she let them. It'd been a long day; she'd been poisoned for merlin's sake. As she drifted off to sleep, Hermione felt her head start to spin. When she opened her eyes again she was underground.

_Padding down the stone path, Hermione felt her fur stir in the damp breeze. She could sense her mate next to her, but she didn't dare look at him, she couldn't; her eyes were fixed of the glowing statue in front of her. Padding the last few steps, Hermione sat down at its feet and stared up at it. _

_The statue seemed to be admitting an eerie glow that filled the chamber; if Hermione were to look away she'd of been able to see green moss growing on the walls, and stalagmites and stalactites growing all around her. She could hear the water dripping off them into a nearby pool. Hermione shook her head in anticipation; she didn't know why she was here, just that her and her mate had been chosen._

_Blinking up at the statue, Hermione saw that the glow was slowly being sucked back into the statue and forming the shape of a wolf very similar to the statue itself. She felt the fur on her back start to bristle as the wolf stepped towards her._

_As the glowing wolf approached her, Hermione saw its mouth open and a strange vapor seemed to engulf her and the black wolf standing next to her. Swinging her head from side to side, Hermione tried to look around, but the vapour was so thick she was having trouble seeing her nose. Just as she was starting to panic, Hermione heard a soft whisper next to her ear, "_Those who were chose have come; once they were one, now they are two. One they shall become once more_…" On the last word, the voice seemed to fade out and Hermione felt a tugging at her paws before slipping into a deep slumber._

Hermione jerked awake; shivering, she re-lit the dwindling flames and sat up. Looking around the room she noticed that not a lot had changed; she was about to stand up when she saw a dark figure standing by the window. She was picking up her wand when the figure moved into the moon light and she saw the familiar sheen of blond hair. Hermione sighed and stood up, "What are you doing in here Malfoy?" she asked coldly, "This is the Gryffindor Common room, why don't you crawl back down to the dungeons." She sneered, crossing her arms.

Draco walked over to her; he opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it a few times before looking over at the window. Draco stared at it for a long time before looking back at Hermione and stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Fine, if that's what you really want…" He said, starting for the door.

As Hermione watched him leave, she couldn't help but feel a twitch in her stomach. Glancing down, Hermione didn't know if it was the baby or because he was leaving; but what she did know was that she didn't actually _want_ him gone. Taking a step towards him, Hermione reached out her hand for a moment before letting it drop. She was being ridiculous; why wouldn't she want him to leave. Shaking her head, as the portrait door closed behind the retreating blond, Hermione went back to sit on the couch; and just as her eyes were shutting, a single tear rolled down her cheek.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Draco felt his shoulders slump when he heard the click of the door closing behind him. He just didn't get it; he'd finally told her it was him, and she wanted nothing to do with him. Dragging himself over to a window, he sat down on the ledge and looked out at the moon. Blinking up at it, he rested his head on the wall; _almost a full moon,_ he thought, yawning, and the last thing Draco saw before falling asleep was that big glowing orb staring down at him.

_When Draco's eyes opened later, he found himself back underground; only this time there was no wolf statue in front of him, but an actual wolf that seemed to be glowing. Draco looked around and saw that he wasn't even in the saw chamber as the statue, but that wasn't what made him freeze; it was that fact that Hermione was sitting next to him, and they seemed to be in some sort of sacred room. He could see the moon's reflection in the simmering pools behind the shining wolf._

_Draco felt his breath catch in his throat, this was the same wolf he'd found under the lake with Hermione. The gleaming wolf padded towards the two wolves and sat in front of them, "_What you're about to do has be prophesied by the stars for many ages._" she said, blinking slowly, "_Your coming has marked the start of a new age, the age of legends, the age of myth, but more importantly, the age of magic._" As the wolf finished, Draco felt a weird tingle in his head, as though fog was being lifted and just like that, everything started coming back; all the snow filled dreams finally made sense._

**The wolf Draco and Hermione had found coming out of the statue was the last remaining member of their pack. Their pack of immortal wolves, known as Lupi, had been hunted to near extinction by the wizards and witches they'd help create. The leader of the pack had seen a wolf in the stars that could bring peace back; preserving the young wolf in the sacred waters of the lake. The remaining Lupi dissolved into the same waters, slumbering until the dawn of the new age. **

**The wolf they'd left behind became a mere ghost, guiding Hermione and Draco together in a hope that they'd uncover the truth about who they were and return to caverns to re-awaken the hidden race.**

**Draco and Hermione were the two prophesised wolves that were said to bring the coming of a new age, the Lupi are a lot like the centaurs in the sense that they can ready the stars and have a vast knowledge of prophecies. So when they saw that the two promised wolves had come, they looked to the stars for answers.**

**The promised wolves were said to bring the new age on a blue moon; so every blue moon, the Lupi would sit in wait, hoping for something to happen. It wasn't until a third wolf had come (the young wolf that was chosen to remain), that the prophecy was made clear.**

**The young wolf was sent to guide the two wolves along their way; but she'd taken a mortal wolf as a mate, so the prophecy was cursed. The promised wolves would be doomed to walk as the very race that destroyed the Lupi, while the young wolf could only watch. It wouldn't be until she'd learned the error of her ways and atoned for her guilt, would Hermione and Draco be able to return to their pack; bring with them a truce between the magical race and the immortal race.**

_Draco looked around the room again, only this time he saw dozens upon dozens of wolves lining the walls; they were all staring intently at Hermione. Looking over at her, Draco saw that she too was glowing, but then something caused him to do a double take; he could see the baby growing inside her- he could see its tiny heartbeat vibrating its chest. Draco felt his heart fill with pride; it was his, and because of him the Lupi would live on. That tiny wolf, growing inside Hermione, would returned the sleeping Lupi and save the species. _

Draco felt a smile spread across his face as he rolled over on the window bench, waking up just enough to see the moon shining across the lake.

Hermione woke up with a start and clamped her hands to her stomach; what had she done, how could she of possibly wanted to send him away knowing what she knew. The baby was kicking at her, as if to agree, so Hermione reluctantly got off the couch and crept out of the Common Room.

Hermione had no idea what she was doing; she didn't know how that blond-haired git felt about her, for all she knew he was just trying to talk to her about the baby. Hermione shook her head, as she stepped out into the hall; she didn't care, the dreams were driving her crazy.

Sticking her head around the corner, she saw Malfoy sleeping on a nearby window sill; walking up to him, she saw that with the moonlight steamed across his face he didn't look like such a prat. With the small smile splayed across his lips, he could almost be mistaken for _nice_.

Hermione fiddled with her hair, and sat down by his feet; she wasn't sure if she should wake him up. She was just about to shake his shoulder when she saw his eyes creek open. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Draco's mouth crushing against hers.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Draco closed his eyes, he was about to pull back when he felt Hermione's fingers tighten on his leg; pausing, he slowly reached his hand down and gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist and slipped it off, "Granger…" he breathed across her lips.

Hermione pulled her head back and opened her eyes, "Malfoy…" she whispered, looking up at him.

"You woke me up." He replied smirking, Herminie startled and blinked up and him. Draco laughed quietly, "Relax Granger," he said brushing his thumb across her fingers, "I'm just messing with you."

Hermione looked back down and smiled, "You woke me up first." She whispered, glancing up at him.

Draco smirked, "You were avoiding me Granger," he said quietly.

Hermione looked down to where Draco was holding her hand and redden, "What was I supposed to do," she sighed and looked up at him and blinked, "what would you of done?"

Draco ran his free hand through his hair and rested his chin on her head, "Exactly what I _did_…" he whispered into her head.

Hermione frowned and looked up at him, "Which was what?" she asked quietly.

Draco felt a smile play across his lips, and leaned forward, "I'm here aren't I?" he asked quietly before pressing his lips back against hers. Draco grinned against Hermione's mouth as he felt her fall into him. Lifting his hand up into her hair and rolled her over on to her back; pulling her arms over her head, Draco crushed his face against hers and ran his hand through her hair. He felt Hermione pushing up against him and rolled back over; releasing her arms, she snaked her hands down and toyed with the bottom of his shirt.

Sitting up and pulling her into his lap, Draco reached down and pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Hermione's shirt followed and Draco laced his hands across her back, unhooking her bra and throwing it away too. Pulling back, Draco stared up at Hermione and cupped his hands over her chest as Hermione pressed herself back up against him.

Hermione felt his hands toying around her chest as she leaned forward and wrapped her hands in his hair; pulling his face down, she arched up towards him and fell down on to her back. Pulling Draco down with her, she felt his hands fall from her breasts and slip down under her skirt; pulling it off over her head, Hermione pressed against him as he slipped her out of her knickers and pushed him down onto his back.

Reaching down, Hermione unbuckled his trousers and slipped a hand inside; pulling him out of his knickers, Draco snaked his hands up into her hair as she lowered herself on to him. Feeling him harden inside, Hermione leaned forward and braced her hands on her shoulders as she slid him back out of her.

Draco looked up at Hermione as she built up a steady rhythm; flipping her on to back, he thrusted inside her with a small moan. He felt Hermione arch up to him and grabbed his shoulders; pressing her knees against his hips, she pushed him in deeper. Letting out a strangled noise, Draco pulled back out and hesitate before plunging back in, "You sure about this?" he asked deeply.

Hermione whined and wound her hands under his arms and grabbed his arse, trying to pull him back into her, she let out a husky moan, "What's gonna happen?" she breathed, "you'll get me pregnant?" she asked throwing him on to his back.

Draco let out a deep laugh as she brought her face down to meet his; feeling Hermione rocking back and forth on her hips, he slid his hands back down and cupped her chest. He felt her shudder against him and let and a low moan; arching up to meet her, Draco tightened his hands slightly and thrusted himself deeper with a deep moan. Biting at his lip, Hermione pulled him down on top off her and wrapped her legs around him.

Draco felt a low moan build in the back of his throat as he thrusted deeper; grounding into her hips, he felt her nails dig into his shoulders as she arched up to meet him. Draco felt something stir at the back of his head as a deep groan erupted from his chest; he felt Hermione press up against him as a small moan escaped from her lips. Pressed up against her, Draco swore he could feel the baby kick up at him as he thrusted one last time into Hermione before pulling her down on top of him.

Falling down onto Draco, Hermione felt the baby stir as he relaxed inside her; resting her head on his chest, she could feel his laboured breathing and his heart breathing. Closing her eyes, Hermione felt Draco kiss the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her. The steady rhythm of his heart slowing lulled Hermione to sleep.

When she opened her eyes, she could see light streaming through the window they were in front of. Looking up at Draco she saw his eyes were still closed, "Malfoy?" she whispered, across his chest.

Shifting slightly, Draco licked his lips, "Granger?" he mumbled back.

"It's morning," Draco opened his eyes and looked down at her; she could feel his eyes dragging over her, "Yes Malfoy, I'm naked." She said rolling her eyes.

Draco blinked up at her and smirked, "I can see that Granger, I'm just surprised you're even still here." He said quietly.

Hermione startled, "Why wouldn't I?" she asked slowly.

Draco shook his head, "Never mind," he sighed, "I'm sorry." Sitting up, Draco pulled Hermione to him and rested his chin on her head.

Breathing deeply, Draco stared out the window across the castle to the lake; he could see an animal wandering down its bank and birds flying over the water. Smiling, he looked back down at Hermione, she'd fallen back asleep; brushing his fingers across her shoulder he kissed her hair, "Granger…" he breathed, easing her from her sleep, "We should get dressed before someone comes." he said quietly near her ear.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Hermione was walking down to the Great Hall with Draco when she heard someone calling her name down the hall; turning around, Hermione saw Thomas Gaunt walking down the hall towards her. She was about to call out a greeting when he froze, looking up at Draco, Hermione saw that his face had contorted into a mask of pure hate. Frowning, Hermione tugged on his arm, "What's wrong Malfoy?" she asked quietly.

A low growl built up in the back of his throat as he opened his mouth to reply; narrowing his eyes, he looked down and Hermione and squeezed her hand, "Maybe you should just go to breakfast, I'll catch up in a moment."

Hermione cocked her head, she was about to argue, but the look in his eyes made her turn back towards the stairs and looked over her shoulder; Thomas was walking purposefully towards Draco, and she saw the muscles across his shoulders ripple as Draco stepped to meet him. Hermione felt a shudder go through her as she walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall, fearful of what she might see if she looked back again.

Draco took a step towards Thomas as Hermione was walking down the stairs, he didn't know what was going to happen but he didn't want her to be anywhere near it. As Thomas neared him, he saw the anger splashed across his face, "Well Draco, I didn't expect to be seeing you here." He said in a disgusted tone.

"Can't say the same, Tom," Draco spat back, "Did you really think I'd let you near her."

Thomas smirked, "You didn't really think I wouldn't have another plan, did you Draco? I was merely waiting to see how long it would take before you told her. But it seems as though one of our dear friends saw to it to give you the perfect opportunity."

Draco growled, "The Mountain Lion; I'd assume it was you, but of course you're too evil to be a mere cat. Who was it then…"

With a low chuckle, Thomas nodded behind Draco, "Her of course." He said quietly.

Draco narrowed his eyes and turned around, pulling out his wand he laughed, "I should of known…" he muttered looking at Astoria, "Bit of a nasty gash you got there," he said pointing and the bandages wrapped around her torso, "Took you by surprise didn't I. Thought you'd get her unawares," He snarled, "Even you should of known better Greengrass, Malfoys have always been over protective of their young."

Astoria let out a high-pitched laugh, "and you should have known better Draco," she purred, "I don't give up easily." She cooed, whipping her wand out and sending a curse at Draco.

Jumping out of the way, Draco sent one flying back; pressing himself up against a wall, he flung another jinx at a nearby statue, making it spring to life. Sending it behind him, Draco set the statue on Thomas; turning back to Astoria, Draco sent a body-binding curse towards her, only to receive a jelly-legs jinx in return.

He heard a loud smash behind him and was about to turn around when he saw a bright red beam of light go streaking over his head; whipping his head towards the source, Draco saw Andromeda standing in a doorway with her wand out stretched, "I may not be a Malfoy," she spat, "But I _am _fiercely protective of family." Spinning her wand over her head, she sent another jet of red light at Astoria, before racing over to join Draco.

Draco frowned slightly before hearing a whoosh next to his ear; whipping around, he saw that Thomas was getting back to his feet. Draco held up his wand and was about to send a Bat-bogey hex his way, when he started laughing, "This isn't over Malfoy." he snarled before twirling his wand over his head and disappearing out a nearby window. Draco startled slightly before turning around, Astoria had disappeared too; leaning his head against the wall, Draco slid down on to the floor and closed his eyes.

Draco sat silently for a few moments before turning his head towards his aunt and opening his eyes slightly. Andromeda had made her way over to where Draco was sitting and was resting up against the wall looking out across the hall. Draco arched his eyebrows, "You're not surprised, are you?" he asked skeptically.

Andromeda let out a shaky sigh, "I had my suspicions, yes," she said sitting down next to him, "But I wasn't positive until I saw the way he reacted to you being with Ms. Granger."

Draco groaned, "I should probably go find her," he started, standing up and running a hand through his hair, "I wouldn't put it past her to have the whole school up in arms over this."

Andromeda chuckled and nodded, "Go, Draco," she said smiling, "I'll clean up here." She said smirking.

Draco nodded and ran off down the stairs; coming around the corner into the Great Hall he saw Hermione in a deep discussion with Professor McGonagall. She looked up and smiled when he walked up to the table, she was about to get up when she froze; Draco frowned, "What?" he asked, tensing.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and pointed at his chest, "You're covered in rubbish," she said smirking, "What were you doing? Rolling around in the dungeons?"

Draco relaxed, and cleaned himself up with his wand; after he'd finished he grinned up at Hermione and put his wand away, "There," he said shrugging, "All gone."

Hermione huffed, "It most certainly is not," she said crossing her arms, "What were you doing?"

Draco sighed and went and sat down next to her, taking a deep breath he looked over up at her and blinked, "When you hear the name Gaunt, what do you think of?"

Hermione furrowed her brow in thought and pressed her lips together, "Well," she said slowly, "Thomas-" she started, freezing, widening her eyes she looked quickly over at Draco, "No!" she squeaked, "I thought he was gone!" she exclaimed, hugging herself, "I can't believe I went out with him…" she muttered quietly, beginning to shake.

Draco sighed and put an arm around her, drawing her into his lap; resting his cheek on her head, Draco rubbed his hand on her arm. Looking over at McGonagall, he angled his head slightly towards the doors and mouth _Andromeda._ Nodding, she got up from the table and briskly made her way towards the staircase.

As Draco watched her leave, he felt Hermione start shaking and a warm liquid spill into his lap; frowning, he looked down at her, "Granger," he said slowly, "Did you just piss on me?"

Hermione whipped her head around to look at him with an exasperated look on her face, "Absolutely not Draco Malfoy!" she shrieked, "How dare you accuse-" Hermione spluttered when she looked down at her lap; her hand went instinctively to her swollen belly and looked up at Draco.

He was about to smirk when he noticed the look of fear in her eyes, "What's wrong?" he asked slowly.

Hermione squeaked and jumped out of his lap clutching frantically at her stomach, "My water just broke you prat!" she shrieked, "And you sit there asking if I _pissed_ on you."

Draco tensed and stood up, "Okayokayokayokay…" he muttered frantically, grabbing at his pockets for his wand. Finally finding it, he held out his free hand for Hermione, "Well let's go then!" he exclaimed, pulling her out of the Great Hall. Pausing by the stair case he swung his head between the front doors and the hall leading to the Hospital Wing, "Gah!" he shrieked, turning to Hermione.

Taking deep breaths, Hermione was holding her belly with her empty hand, "What's wrong now!" she squeaked.

Closing his eyes, Draco tried to calm down, "How do you feel?" he asked cocking his head. Hermione shot him a bewildered look and opened her mouth, cutting her off Draco quickly explained, "Are you having any cramps?"

Hermione shook her head, "What are you on about Malfoy?" she said slowly, narrowing her eyes.

Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly, "Just trying to figure out if you can make it to St. Mungo's."

Hermione let out a shaking breath and grinned up at him, "Well let's go then."

Draco smiled back at her before looking up at the staircase, "Andromeda!" he hollered, craning his head to look around, relaxing when he saw her head poke over the railing.

"Yes Draco?" she called down, frowning slightly.

"Granger's water just broke!" he yelled back, grinning. Draco heard an excited squeak come from behind his aunt and chuckled when he saw Professor McGonagall come racing down the stairs.

"Well come _on_ then." She shrieked, running out the front door. Draco pulled a laughing Hermione behind him as he followed the excited professor across the courtyard, "We'll need to go a ways through the grounds before we can apparate," she called behind her as she neared the steps leading to the grounds.

Racing towards the Hogsmeade station, Hermione started lagging behind; freezing, Draco spun around with a worried look on his face. Hermione laughed, "Don't look so scared Malfoy," she cooed, "I'm pregnant, and I can't run that fast." Relaxing, Draco smiled at her before reaching an arm around her back and picking her up. Squeaking, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

Hermione was starting to cramp by the time they made it past the wards; McGonagall turned towards her and Draco with a huge grin on her face, "Andromeda sent an owl ahead to warn your doctor of our arrival." She said quickly before grabbing hold of Draco's arm and spinning them into a lung crushing darkness.

Apparating into the waiting room of St. Mungo's, Draco set her down in a muggle wheelchair and sat down on a nearby chair. Professor McGonagall had rushed to the counter where a chatty Pavarti greeted her. A few moments later, she came back, "She called up to Dr. Finnigan and was told to send you up." She gushed excitedly. Hermione smiled up at her, as Draco pushed her towards the lifts; pushing the button for the sixth floor.

As it dinged out their floor, Hermione felt another wave of cramps pass over her; Draco steered her towards another waiting room. The receptionist in that room then directed them into room two where she said Dr. Finnigan would be right with them. Grasping her protruding stomach, she doubled over feeling yet another set of cramps attack her. When she'd recovered enough to look back up she was startled to see Seamus Finnigan drawing his wand and snarling at Draco.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Hermione startled from the hate-filled looks the two were exchanging, "Excuse me!" she screeched "I'm having a baby here!"

Seamus looked up at her quickly and opened his mouth; catching a glimpse of her swollen stomach, he balked, "H-Hermione," he stuttered, "What happened?" he asked quickly moving to her side. Taking out his wand, he ran it over her belly as more pain shook through her. Looking surprised, he took a step back and cocked his head at her, "It's been two months Hermione," he said slowly, "How is it that you're this big and having your baby-" he was cut off by Draco throwing him up against a wall.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, "What was that for?"

He looked up and Hermione and shrugged, "He called you big," he said simply.

"Thank you for defending my honour and all, but now_ really _isn't the time,"Hermione huffed and looked back at a slightly disheveled Seamus, clearing her throat she flicked her eyes over at Professor McGonagall for a moment, "My animagus is a wolf Seamus," she told him, "Wolves are only pregnant for two months."

Seamus stepped back from the wall and rubbed his jaw slightly and nodded skeptically, "All right then," he said, moving back over to her, "If I can just get you up on the bed we can start."

Draco was at Hermione's side before the words had left the Healer's mouth; he helped her out of the chair and over to the bed. As she hobbled over, Hermione put an arm around her stomach and held Draco's with the other. Once she was on the bed, Seamus moved closer and settled himself on a stool at the end of the bed. With a cautious look at Draco, Seamus looked up at Hermione, "I'm going to need you to put your feet up in the stirrups, I need to check how dilated you are."

Draco cleared his throat and look at Hermione carefully, she nodded and patted his arm, "It's okay, you can leave," she said carefully.

Draco smiled at her thankfully and lightly brushed his thumb across her cheek, "I'll be right outside," he warned, "Just scream in you need me." He said winking, as he left the room.

As the door clicked behind him, Draco felt all the blood leave his face, _is she going to be okay,_ he thought, _why _is _she having a baby after only two months?_

Draco was pacing back and forth outside the door when he heard Hermione start screaming; feeling his knees start to wobble, he leaned up against the wall and slid down to the ground. Resting his head back, Draco closed his eyes and started lightly banging his head against the wall; he was just starting to calm down when he felt someone kick his foot. Opening his eyes with an angry retort on his tongue, a smile spread across his face when he saw Blaise standing over him.

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes," he joked, settling himself down next to Draco, "I take it everything's going okay with the mudblood if you're here."

Draco involuntarily flinched at the word, he saw Blaise smirk at him as he opened his mouth, "Hermione," he corrected, "And yes, she's having the baby."

"_Your_ baby," Blaise stated simply, "Actually, that's why I'm here."

Draco looked him over once and tilted his head, "What do you mean?" he asked after a while.

Clearing his throat, Blaise scratched his head, "Well, a few days after you and _Hermione_ took off for Hogwarts I received two visitors. One was your aunt, that other was a certain little red head, who I'd prefer to remain nameless, but something tells me she'll be here soon. I hired the Weaslette, and remained in touch with Meda. I got an owl about an hour ago saying Hermione was in labour."

Draco looked at him carefully, his tie was loose and his shirt was carelessly thrown on, "And what took you so long to get here?" he asked smirking.

His friend tugged at his collar and flushed, "Well-" he started, slowly, just to be cut off by a shrill screech coming around the corner.

"Where is she!" the Weaslette hollered, racing down the hall. Stopping suddenly when she saw Blaise and Draco sitting outside the room, "Hullo Malfoy, hello Mr. Zabini," she said breathlessly; looking at her boss.

Draco frowned slightly at the difference in the way she'd said his name compared to the guy sitting next to him. His frown deepened at her dishevelled appearance, clearing his throat, he pointed to the door next to Blaise, "She's in there." Ginny nodded and rushed through the door, Draco heard a scream admit through the open door and winced slightly before looking back at Blaise, "She's married you know," he said casually, resting his arms on his knees.

Blaise looked over at him and smirked, "Not anymore, Scar-head failed to make it home one night."

Screaming, Hermione looked up when she heard the door open; feeling a smile spread across her face, she rushed Ginny over and enveloped her in a hug, "Ginny!" she gushed, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

A dark look past over her face for a moment before smiling back at her friend, "I know, how are you?" she asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she soothed, "Just having a baby-" she started, being cut off by a scream ripping out of her lungs.

Ginny's eyes widened and flinched back at the noise, "I can see," she joked, "Looks like fun," she smirked, glancing at the door and frowning, "Can I ask you something?" she asked cautiously, Hermione nodded, "Why is Malfoy here?"

Hermione cleared her throat and look quickly up at Ginny, "Uhm, it's kind of h-his baby…" she said slowly.

Ginny nodded slowly and looked down at her and smiled, she was about to open her mouth when a voice beat her to it, "Oi!" it hollered.

Ginny frowned and looked around, she was about to ask who that was when she saw Seamus poking his head up from the end of the bed, "Hello Seamus," she grinned.

He smiled briefly back at her before looking up at Hermione, "What was that about Malfoy?" he asked sternly.

Hermione's breathing was starting to labour, and a fine sheen of sweat was building up on her forehead, Ginny looked over at the Irish man and opened her mouth, "Malfoy's the father," she repeated with a smirk.

Seamus glowered at the wall behind Hermione before returning to between the pregnant woman's legs. Ginny shook her head and smirked down at Hermione, "I'm going to need you to start pushing now." Seamus called. Hermione nodded, and grabbed Ginny's hand.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Draco was looking down the hall when he heard the door click next to him, jumping to his feet he saw Ginny come out with a small bundle in her arms. Looking at Blaise intently, she nodded towards the door, "Hermione wants to talk to you," she said lightly. Sighing, Blaise got to his feet and trudged through the door. When he was gone, Ginny looked down at Draco and held the baby out to him, "Would you like to hold your kid?" she asked sweetly.

Draco felt his throat close up and his hands get clammy, "Sure…" he squeaked, reach out his arms. As she handed him the baby, she glanced at the door, unsure if Hermione was done. She was reaching towards the door when Draco looked up at her and opened his mouth, "Uhm, Wea-Ginny…I was wondering…" he started slowly, "Could I ask you something?"

Ginny frowned at him, but settled herself on the floor in Blaise's abandoned spot, "Sure Malfoy," she agreed calmly.

Clearing his throat, he briefly glanced up at the door, "I was wondering if you'd like to be the Godmother, I know it would make Hermione happy…"

Ginny's face broke out in a smile, "Of course!" she screeched, throwing her arms around his neck.

Hermione looked up as Blaise opened the door, "Hullo Hermione," he said cautiously, "What can I do you for?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and sat up, "How are you Blaise?" she asked carefully.

"Probably doing better than you," he grinned, "How big was that baby?"

Hermione felt a smile spread across her face at the mention of her child, "Big enough," she joked, "But I actually wanted to ask you something."

Rubbing his head, Blaise glanced back at the door, "Look, I know you don't approve, but I-I think I love her," he started, "I'm not going to hurt her, if that's what you're worried about."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Oh, uhm…That's good," she mumbled awkwardly, "But that wasn't what I was going to ask," she said pausing. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Blaise and bit her lip, "I was wondering…would you uhm…would you like to be the Godfather?" she asked in a rush.

Ginny let go of Draco when she heard the baby start to whine, "Opps," she said, giggling, "I guess someone's hungry." Getting to her feet she took the baby back from Draco and opened the door, looking down at him, she frowned, 'Aren't you going to come in?" she asked hesitantly.

Draco looked up at her quickly, "Am I allowed?" he asked dumbly. Ginny smirked and nodded, as Draco rushed to his feet. He almost pushing the She-Weasel out of his way as he stepped into the room, he saw his friend grinning like a fool. Handing the baby back to Draco, Ginny walked up to him and took his hand, "Well, I think we'll be leaving now," she smiled with a quick wink in Hermione's direction, "Leave you two alone for a bit."

Draco turned and watched his friend leave, a dark look passed over Blaise's face as he looked back at Hermione. Shaking his head, Draco stepped over to Hermione, and sat down awkwardly, "Ginny said the baby was hungry."

Hermione smirked and took the baby back, "I wouldn't be surprised," she said lightly, tugging the front of her gown down.

Draco felt his throat go tight at the sight of her bare chest, "Uhm," he started, tugging at his collar, "Hermione? What are you doing?"

Hermione looked up at him confused, "Feeding the baby."

Draco looked at her incredulously, "_You're_ going to do it?"

Hermione smirked, "Well yes, unless you'd like to."

Draco shook his head back and forth slowly, "But why isn't one of the nurses doing it?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "Why would they do that?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably, "I didn't think it was proper for women to breast-feed their own children."

Hermione cocked her head and looked at him through narrow eyes, "Really?"

Draco nodded and looked away, he didn't know how muggles did it, but every woman he knew never fed her own child like that. Reaching his arms out, he told her as much, "May I have the baby please? We'll just call for a nurse."

Hermione looked down at the bundle in her arms and sighed, clearly this was a Pureblood thing, "That's ridiculous Draco," she huffed incredulously, moving to change the subject, "Do you know what happened between Ginny and Harry?" she asked him, remembering how close he and Blaise had been while in school.

Seeing him nod, she stared at him expectantly, "Well you see," he started awkwardly, not to sure how he should continue, "Potter's sort of dead." He finished bluntly.

Hermione stared at Draco for a few moments before nodding, "Well Ginny seems to be okay." she mused with a grin, "Did you see her and Blaise?"

Draco rolled his eyes and got off the bed, taking a few steps away from the bed he paused for a moment before looking back over at her with a slight frown, processing what she'd just said, "You don't care that Potter is dead?" he asked, feeling rather shocked at her reaction.

Hermione frowned back at him deep in thought, _Why didn't she care that Harry was dead?_

Hermione felt the harsh rays of the sun hit her face as the doors of St. Mungo's opened before her. She felt herself being pushed forward again as Seamus continued their journey out to the apparation point just beyond the entrance way of the hospital. She felt her baby shift in her arms as she started to stir in the new warmth; jolting slightly in the wheelchair as it started to move again, Hermione saw her child's eyes crack open. Smiling down at her baby, she began to make cooing noises and ran a finger lightly down her nose.

As they made it to the apparation point, Hermione let Draco take the baby from her and got out of the wheelchair. Looping her arm through his, they apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts with a loud _*POP*_.

Hermione was still struggling to take in her surroundings after apparating when she felt someone crash into her and envelop her in a hug; blinking away the spots she grinned when she recognized the familiar shape of her favourite professor, "Hello Professor," she laughed, returning the hug.

"Oh, it's good to see you Hermione, dear," Professor McGonagall smiled warmly as she took a step back, "I really must apologize for having to leave you so shortly; it seems Mr. Gaunt has decided to leave us." Frowning in thought, she shook her head after a moment and before her smile returned to her face.

Hermione sparred a small look towards Draco and bit her lip, "Do you have any idea why he left?" she asked, furrowing her brow as she looked back over at the older woman.

"Not a clue no," McGonagall sighed, shaking her head, "I received an owl shortly after the arrival of your child that one of the other Professors had found his room empty and a note on his bed."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Draco cut her off, "We're all sorry to hear that and everything Professor, but I really think we should get Hermione up to her room." McGonagall nodded and watched as Draco helped walked Hermione back up to the castle.

Draco helped Hermione over to her bed and handed the baby back to her; throwing himself on the bed behind her, he stared up at the ceiling for a while letting the comfortable silence settle around them. Something was still bothering him though, Hermione seemed to be a completely different person than she had when they were in school; it was almost like she'd stopped caring what people thought, like she didn't feel the need to live up to everyone's expectations anymore.

Rolling over, Draco rested his head on his folded arms and looked at her, "So what did you finally decide to name her?" he asked, pushing his thoughts to the back of his head.

Hermione looked back at him and smiled, "Kaelyn," she replied simply, looking back down at their daughter, completely enthralled with her.


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hermione was kneeling in front of the gigantic wolf statue under the lake, she could feel her daughter shifting next to her and she tightened her grip on Draco's hand, who sat on her other side. She couldn't believe her daughter was already five years old; it was just ridiculous to her, it felt like it was only yesterday Kaelyn was learning to walk. Hermione had been reluctant to bring her daughter here, but she'd run out of excuses for putting it off.

Biting back a small sigh, Hermione glanced over at her daughter and felt a sad smile appear on her face; she wasn't entirely sure what it was that was going to happen, but she had an odd feeling about it. They'd been sitting there for what felt like forever, so when Draco squeezed her hand she felt like she imagined it. But when she felt him squeeze it again, she looked over at him to find him starring up at the moon through the small hole in the cave ceiling.

It was full and now directly overhead.

Clearing her throat quietly, she looked back at her daughter and reached for her hand, "I love you," she began in a whisper; she opened her mouth to continue when she noticed a faint glow beginning to emanate from the statue.

Swallowing hard, Hermione turned back to face the statue; her mind began to feel numb and she felt a small tug at her chest. Somewhere in the back of her mind she saw her daughter standing up and moving off towards the statue, she felt Draco's hand leave hers and she slowly began to fall to her side.

The tugging at her chest grew stronger and she became vaguely aware that Draco had fallen to the floor of the cave as well. Cracking open her eyes, she thought she could see the wolf from the statue standing in front of her again; but what she failed to realize was that the last time her and Draco had been in the cave, that wolf had actually enter into her womb and woven it's spirit alongside her unborn daughter's.

But Draco, on the other hand, knew exactly what was happening; he'd seen the wolf spirit spring out of his daughter and he could see his own coming out to join her. He began to panic slightly when he couldn't find Hermione's wolf, but then a small wisp of white caught his eye. Shifting slowly, Draco saw a familiar wolf seemingly stepping out of Hermione and padding over to join the others.

Draco was feeling kind of weird, almost as if the wolf leaving was taking part of him along with him. Watching the ominous wolves through half lidded eyes, Draco had to blink a couple times to really understand what he was seeing.

It almost looked as though his and Hermione's wolves were merging together and the more they combined, the more he seemed to be able to feel Hermione lying next to him on the ground. Crawling over to her, he felt his strength slowly ebbing away; when he reached her, he collapsed on the ground next to her with one arm draped across her.

As the two wolves seemed to finally become one, Draco felt his eyes flutter closed and his mind went black. He couldn't feel anything anymore, nor did he care.

Though there was one person in the cave that did care, his mother, Narcissa, who'd been watching the whole thing. She'd watched as the small family entered the cave at sundown, and she'd watched as the waited while the watched the moon to shift high in the sky. She'd waited while their souls were ripped from their bodies, and she'd watched as her son closed his eyes for the last time.

Biting back her tears, Narcissa waited for the entwined wolves' souls to join with their daughter's and re-enter the only grand-daughter she would ever have. As Kaelyn regained consciousness, she took a few minutes to compose herself before stepping out from her shadows at the back of the cave.

Walking silently over to the young girl, Narcissa saw the recognition flicker across her face as she looked at her parents lifeless forms lying on the cold ground in front of her. She tried not to flinch when she heard the loud shriek emanate from Kaelyn's mouth; giving her head a quick shake, she stepped over to her and put a tentative hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly down at the girl, "It's okay, sweet heart," she soothed, when she looked quickly up at her with a scared look, "I'm Narcissa Malfoy, your Grandmother," she explained, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, "I'm going to be taking care of you now."

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's an abrupt ending, and I apologize...But I am going to write a sequel :)<p> 


	31. Alternative Epilogue

A/N: It's been about a year since I finished this and figured it was time for a treat. I've made an alternative ending that opens it up much nicer for a sequel. Only the last paragraph is different but it's still different

Alternative Epilogue

Hermione was kneeling in front of the gigantic wolf statue under the lake, she could feel her daughter shifting next to her and she tightened her grip on Draco's hand, who sat on her other side. She couldn't believe her daughter was already five years old; it was just ridiculous to her, it felt like it was only yesterday Kaelyn was learning to walk. Hermione had been reluctant to bring her daughter here, but she'd run out of excuses for putting it off.

Biting back a small sigh, Hermione glanced over at her daughter and felt a sad smile appear on her face; she wasn't entirely sure what it was that was going to happen, but she had an odd feeling about it. They'd been sitting there for what felt like forever, so when Draco squeezed her hand she felt like she imagined it. But when she felt him squeeze it again, she looked over at him to find him starring up at the moon through the small hole in the cave ceiling.

It was full and now directly overhead.

Clearing her throat quietly, she looked back at her daughter and reached for her hand, "I love you," she began in a whisper; she opened her mouth to continue when she noticed a faint glow beginning to emanate from the statue.

Swallowing hard, Hermione turned back to face the statue; her mind began to feel numb and she felt a small tug at her chest. Somewhere in the back of her mind she saw her daughter standing up and moving off towards the statue, she felt Draco's hand leave hers and she slowly began to fall to her side.

The tugging at her chest grew stronger and she became vaguely aware that Draco had fallen to the floor of the cave as well. Cracking open her eyes, she thought she could see the wolf from the statue standing in front of her again; but what she failed to realize was that the last time her and Draco had been in the cave, that wolf had actually enter into her womb and woven it's spirit alongside her unborn daughter's.

But Draco, on the other hand, knew exactly what was happening; he'd seen the wolf spirit spring out of his daughter and he could see his own coming out to join her. He began to panic slightly when he couldn't find Hermione's wolf, but then a small wisp of white caught his eye. Shifting slowly, Draco saw a familiar wolf seemingly stepping out of Hermione and padding over to join the others.

Draco was feeling kind of weird, almost as if the wolf leaving was taking part of him along with him. Watching the ominous wolves through half lidded eyes, Draco had to blink a couple times to really understand what he was seeing.

It almost looked as though his and Hermione's wolves were merging together and the more they combined, the more he seemed to be able to feel Hermione lying next to him on the ground. Crawling over to her, he felt his strength slowly ebbing away; when he reached her, he collapsed on the ground next to her with one arm draped across her.

As the two wolves seemed to finally become one, Draco felt his eyes flutter closed and his mind went black. He couldn't feel anything anymore, nor did he care.

Though there was one person in the cave that did care, his mother, Narcissa, who'd been watching the whole thing. She'd watched as the small family entered the cave at sundown, and she'd watched as the waited while the watched the moon to shift high in the sky. She knew there was only one thing to do, walking over to the small child; she gave her a little smile and held out her hand. Leading the child from the cave she vowed never to tell her the true story. Kaelyn would grow up only knowing that her mother was a very powerful witch, Narcissa didn't think she'd be able to talk about Draco again. She only hoped Pansy would be able to; crossing her fingers that Kaelyn would be too young to really remember what was going on.

She and Pansy would need to take new names and perhaps even change Kaelyn's last name. Narcissa was always one to appreciate irony however. Apparating quickly from the cave she appeared on Pansy's front door step and ushered her granddaughter inside. No one could know what happened that night. Not that the Malfoy couple were still alive, not that their daughter was, most certainly not that the ancient prophecy was coming true and definitely not that Narcissa and Pansy knew.

A/N2: The sequel may or may not be on fanfiction as I was planning on writing it so it could be a real novel. No mention of any Harry Potter characters by name, only talk about witches in a generic way at the whole wolf thing has nothing to do with animagi. I may add it to some other form of archive website but if enough people want I can put it on here too.


End file.
